Renesmee
by sandradee11
Summary: L'histoire se déroule 7 ans après Breaking Dawn, Renesmée et Jacob entrevoient leurs futurs ensemble, mais rien n'est simple.
1. Jake

**Chapitre 1- Jake**

_Renesmee's pov_

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille au parc d'attraction toi et moi ce weekend? On n'y est pas allé depuis l'été dernier. Si c'est nuageux Bells et Edward viendraient peut-être avec nous? Non qu'il y ait une chance qu'on puisse effrayer ton père avec des montagnes russes, ni que je réussisse à faire vomir ta mère dans la grande roue, n'empêche que ce serait chouette qu'on sortent tous ensemble. Non?

- Ouais, génial, une sortie à deux couples avec … mes parents! Que rêver de mieux!

- Vois-le davantage comme une sortie entre copains.

- Pour toi, Jake, ce sera une sortie avec tes vieux copains, mais pour moi c'est plus … embarrassant, enfin, on pourrait aller faire autre chose tous les deux, aussi?

- Tu penses à quoi? Jake se crispa comme toutes les fois où j'évoquais un désir d'intimité avec lui. Subitement, lui qui lavait déjà la vaisselle rapidement, augmenta la cadence. Les assiettes s'entrechoquaient si bruyamment, qu'intimidée, je baissai les bras, une fois de plus.

- Et si on y allait avec Quill et Claire?

- Claire? Elle est trop jeune pour faire la plupart des attractions, ça ne sera pas amusant! On ne va pas passer la journée à courir les clowns et les stands à barbe à papa avec une gamine de neuf ans, tu n'y penses pas!

- C'est quand même deux ans de plus que moi, dis-je d'un ton provocateur.

- Tu sais que c'est différent Nessie, tu es bien plus adulte que moi et tu es suffisamment grande pour entrer dans le « Boomerang » Il avait l'air d'un gamin tant il était excité à l'idée de cette journée à la foire.

- D'accord, je vais demander à mes parents s'ils veulent bien nous accompagner au parc ce weekend. J'avais laissé entendre dans ma voix que l'idée ne me plaisait guère, mais Jake était bien trop soulagé pour revenir là-dessus. Encore une fois, il aurait le prétexte de ne pas pouvoir me câliner devant mon père de ses yeux furieux.

- Super, on va bien s'amuser! J'ai loué une vidéo hier soir, tout de suite la vaisselle terminée, on va pouvoir la regarder, ça te dit?

- Qu'est ce qu'on a au programme?

- Un film de gladiateur de l'époque de César, ça a l'air bien.

- Super!

Jake regardait toujours des films de guerre, et il passait toute la durée du film à critiquer les scènes de batailles. L'action lui manquait c'était évident. Je me doutais qu'il avait de la difficulté à travailler 60 heures par semaines et à passer ses soirées avec moi à la maison. Il ne le disait jamais, mais je savais que l'époque des guerres entre vampire et loup-garou lui manquaient. Il avait déjà vécu en sauvage pendant plusieurs mois sous sa forme de loup, il avait goûté à la liberté et ne l'avait jamais oublié. Je le revoyais à chaque fois qu'il mutait en loup et qu'il se mettait à courir aussi vite que possible pour se sentir libre à nouveau. Ça faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi et en même temps si mal de savoir ce qu'il mettait de côté pour pouvoir être avec moi.

Mais voilà bien des années qu'il avait mis ses désirs personnels de côté pour s'occuper de moi et plaire à mon père. Il occupait un emploi de mécanicien dans un petit garage, il faisait des heures supplémentaires et mettait ses économies de côté pour un jour, ouvrir son propre garage. Évidement, ma mère avait toujours voulu lui donner un coup de pouce, quitte à ce qu'il rembourse au bout de trois siècles s'il y tenait, mais Jacob était trop fier pour utiliser la fortune des Cullen. Il était trop fier pour accepter de vivre au Manoir Cullen, pour que mes parents lui achètent une maison, pour payer ses outils, des meubles, etc., il était beaucoup trop fier!

Alors Jacob louait un mignon petit appartement de quatre pièces non loin de chez moi, où il pouvait faire « ce qu'il lui plaisait » sans cette « puanteur vampirique omniprésente » et sans « devoir de comptes à personne ». L'appartement était agréable, meublé de façon… unique! Les meubles hétéroclites orange et bruns s'agençaient de façon amusante, les murs du salon étaient ornés de cadres rétro éclairés au néon représentant de vielles voitures et le réfrigérateur faisait plus de bruit qu'une locomotive. Néanmoins on s'y sentait mieux que dans le salon guindé de grand-mère Esmée.

- Je vais sortir notre petit monstre poilu et ensuite on s'installe avec du pop corn?

- Je t'accompagne! J'aime bien nos promenades « en famille », tous les trois.

Démon, qui était bien au courant de ses horaires de promenades était déjà près de la porte. Il attendait patiemment qu'on veuille bien le sortir. Mon petit Yorkshire était la chose la plus adorable que je connaisse. Nous faisions toujours le même petit trajet dans les rues du quartier. Les feuilles étaient maintenant bien accrochées aux branches des arbres et l'air sentait bon. Je me sentais revivre au printemps, j'avais beau ne pas être réellement incommodée par le picotement du froid sur ma peau, les hivers canadiens étaient éprouvants et j'étais bien heureuse qu'il soit derrière nous.

La promenade nous pris une quinzaine de minutes et de retour nous nous installâmes pour regarder le film. Et comme à tous les soirs Jacob s'endormit vers le milieu du film. Je me levai, sans bruit, l'abritai, déposai un baiser sur son front, pris la laisse de Démon et partis vers la maison.


	2. Une mère sait toujours

**Chapitre 2- Une mère sait toujours**

Rentrer à la maison aurait pu me prendre trente secondes à mon rythme normal mais je laissai Démon se dégourdir dans la fraîche soirée de printemps. Arrivée devant notre demeure cinq minutes après avoir quitt l'appartement de Jake, je découvris de la lumière et la voiture de ma mère dans l'entrée. Étrange. Évidement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mes parents endormis devant la télévision lorsque je rentrerais, par-ce-que le mercredi soir ils prenaient des cours de danse à l'école de tante Rose, et il n'était que vingt et une heure.

Je suivis donc, Démon dans la résidence que mes parents partageaient avec moi, depuis notre déménagement au Canada, il y a maintenant trois ans. La maison était décorée de façon très chaleureuse, à l'image de ma mère. D'épaisses tentures aux fenêtres, nous protégeaient de la vue des voisins et en entrant dans le salon on avait l'impression de retrouver le cocon du cottage de Forks que ma mère avait quittée avec tant de regrets. Mon père lui, avait promis qu'ils y retourneraient d'ici 150 ou 200 ans, histoire de se laisser oublier par quelques générations et elle avait déménagé avec la famille contrainte par sa nouvelle vie d'immortelle. Je soupçonnais parfois mes parents d'y retourner pour les weekends alors qu'ils disaient partir « explorer le monde ». Ils pouvaient être si ennuyants parfois ces deux là.

- Renesmée! Tu rentres tôt! Où est Jacob? Demanda mon père, pour m'acceuillir.

- Il s'est endormi. Je l'ai laissé. Vous n'êtes…

- Quelle galanterie! Mon père siffla sa réponse en m'interrompant. Il trouvait Jacob bien cavalier dans sa manière de me courtiser et me le laissait savoir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

- On est plus en 1840 tu sais, une fille peut bien marcher seule jusqu'à chez elle, spécialement lorsqu'elle peut faire bien plus de tort à un agresseur que le contraire. Et de plus, j'avais un chien de garde.

Mon père laissa son regard se diriger vers Démon, il aimait bien la petite bête malgré lui, mais ne le considérait pas comme un chien de garde, ça non! Ses sourcils arqués me le laissaient savoir.

- Les cours de danse se sont terminé tôt? m'enquis-je.

- Ta mère avait du travail à la librairie, elle recevait des commandes en fin d'après midi et voulait tout placer sur les rayons avant l'ouverture demain matin. On reprendra la classe demain soir.

Un an après le déménagement, mon père a offert un présent à ma mère. Une librairie antique avec des ouvrages, qui avaient, apparemment une valeur inestimable, mais qui sentaient la poussière et la moisissure. Les réactions de ma mère aux présents inquiétaient tout le monde, mais elle avait été très heureuse de sa nouvelle occupation. Elle avait renippé la façade et l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant une semaine avant de s'attaquer à la réorganisation des ouvrages et la commande de livres plus actuels. La librairie n'était pas très achalandée, de toute façon, ma mère avait énormément de difficulté à se séparer de ses bouquins. Les collectionneurs qui souhaitaient acheter ses livres les plus rares, les premières éditions et ceux qui ne sont plus édités, devaient presque passer une entrevue. Ils s'en rendaient plus ou moins compte, ma mère était charmante et posait des questions sur leur intérêts pour le livre, ce qu'ils souhaitaient en faire, elle leurs demandait s'ils avaient lu d'autres ouvrages du même auteur, etc. S'ils passaient l'interrogatoire, elle pouvait même leur offrir un emballage cadeau, mais si elle ne les aimait pas, elle se souvenait que le livre avait un gros défaut d'impression qui lui enlevait toute sa valeur et elle déconseillait fortement l'achat.

Évidement, nous n'avions pas besoin que la librairie soit prospère pour vivre et mon père la laissait faire, tant qu'elle s'occupait et se sentait utile, elle était heureuse et par le fait même, lui aussi.

À ce moment, mon père qui avait suivi le fil de mes pensées, me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna quand ma mère pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, et ta journée?

- Cours de latin avec papa ce matin, histoire avec grand-père cet après-midi, volleyball avec oncle Emmet et Jasper, ensuite je suis allée chercher Jake au boulot, on a fait les courses, souper, écouter un film et je suis là.

- Et bien, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée on dirait. Quelque chose te tracasse? Les grands yeux dorés de ma mère étaient inquiets maintenant.

- Non. Non, en fait, Jake aimerait qu'on aille tous ensemble au parc d'attraction samedi, enfin je sais que c'est ridicule, vous avez mieux à faire que de trainer avec nous dans les manèges, je vais lui dire…

- En fait ce serait une très bonne idée, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés tous ensemble remonte à Seattle, tu devais avoir quatre ans. Mais tante Alice et grand-mère ont accepté un contrat de mariage ce samedi et je croyais que Jake et toi aimeraient travailler avec nous.

- C'est vrai! J'avais oublié! Je vais l'avertir demain! dis-je précipitament. J'étais en fait un peu soulagée.

- Chérie? lança ma mère d'une voix inquiète, tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, je monte, je suis épuisée.

Je grimpais quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à ma chambre. Chambre n'était pas le mot qui convenait. J'occupais le deuxième étage de la maison familiale. Cinq pièces pour moi seule. Une salle de jeu, une très grande penderie, un bureau d'étude, une salle de bain et ma chambre.

J'entendis des voix étouffées provenant du premier étage, ma mère, interrogeait mon père pour qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Ce qu'il fit sans craindre que cela ne m'offusque. Ce qui était pourtant le cas!

Je mis en marche mon système de son pour ne plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Quand les premières notes de _Peter and the Wolfe _de Sergéi Prokofiev retentirent, je changeai de cd immédiatement. C'était l'histoire musicale que mon père me faisait jouer quand j'étais bébé, et je n'avais pas envie de devenir sentimentale, lui qui dévoilait mes pensées secrètes à tout vent. Un autre cd: Joni Mitchell, puis, America, et Amanda Marshall, n'avais-je aucune musique qui ne provienne de la réserve d'Edward? J'abandonnai et mis la radio à un poste de hip-hop. Ça, au moins, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'aimait pas.

Je détestais le don de mon père. Comment vivre dans une maison avec lui sans devenir dingue? Ma mère avait bien de la chance de pouvoir lui cacher ses pensées et lui montrer quand bon lui semblait, moi j'avais l'impression d'être espionnée sans arrêt.

J'étais affairée à déplacer sans but précis des objets dans ma chambre, les déposant plus violement que nécessaire, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, je reconnaissais son arôme. Il m'était difficile de continuer à être de mauvaise humeur quand ma mère était près de moi. Son être entier émanait un tel aura de calme et d'indulgence.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit, en la toisant du regard le plus mauvais possible pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec elle, je n'avais pas envie de me calmer, j'affectionnais être en colère parfois! Elle ne sembla pas remarquer mon air peu amène et vint s'asseoir à mon côté sur le lit.

Ma mère, Isabella, était d'une grande beauté, tous les membres de ma famille étaient d'une grande beauté, mais d'elle, semblait émaner un savoir, que les autres ne posséderait jamais. Elle m'avait souvent dit que c'était grâce à moi, que c'était la maternité qui l'avait ainsi rendu meilleure. Je n'en croyais mot, j'aimais davantage la version de mon père qui parlait d'elle du temps ou elle était encore humaine, comme de la neuvième merveille du monde. Tous appelaient ma mère Bella, un diminutif idiot si vous voulez mon avis, Isabella sonnait tellement plus distingué.

Ma mère, avait maintenant l'air d'un parent, elle arborait des vêtements classiques et une posture sévère depuis quelques années pour les besoins de son travail, ce qui différait tant de ce qu'elle représentait le weekend lorsqu'elle était vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt. Il m'était difficile de croire que Jake et elle avaient été deux adolescents irresponsables trainant ensemble, il y a de cela maintenant plus de 10 ans. Jake était dans cette maison perçu comme un bon ami de la famille, comme un gendre indésirable et aussi comme le meilleur ami de ma mère, son confident et son camarade de toujours.

Cette femme incroyable me toisa de son regard le plus tendre, et je fondis comme à l'habitude. Des larmes de frustrations coulèrent sur mes joues, premièrement, parce que ma façade avait craqué et deuxièmement parce que je me sentais épuisée de tant retenir ma colère. Je me collais à elle, la dureté de son corps ne m'arrêtant pas le moins du monde, trouvais recueil au creux de ses bras aimants. Elle caressa mes cheveux bouclés, en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et me laissa déverser mon trop plein d'émotions négatives avant d'intervenir.

- Maman, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? demandais-je en hoquetant à travers mes larmes.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Jacob m'aimera un jour de la même façon que toi et papa vous vous aimez?

- Et de quelle façon parlons-nous? m'interrogea-t-elle, un doux sourire sur son visage d'ange.

- Tu sais bien, papa te dévore des yeux et tu le regardes comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Vous êtes si aimants l'un envers l'autre, si amoureux encore. Jacob ne me regardes jamais comme cela, il me regarde comme si j'étais une fillette capricieuse qu'il fallait protéger. J'en ai marre!

J'entendis mon père étouffer un rire deux étages plus bas, apparemment il savait mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon petit copain que moi et trouvais la situation amusante. Un grondement sourd sorti de ma gorge sans que je n'aie pu le retenir. Je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi.

Les yeux de ma mère perdus dans le vide pendant quelques secondes m'indiquèrent qu'elle reprochait à mon père de ne pas respecter mon besoin d'intimité. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole je me doutais que nous étions à présent toutes deux sous son bouclier protecteur et que je pouvais lui parler à elle et rien qu'à elle. Mon père pourrait entendre ce que nous disions mais ne pourrait plus lire dans mes pensées. J'entendis néanmoins une porte se refermer au premier étage qui indiqua que mon père était parti faire une promenade pour nous laisser discuter de nos problèmes féminins.

- Ma chérie, Jacob t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'en doute jamais. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à prendre son temps avant de jouer les adultes. Tu es encore si jeune, ton caractère est encore si influençable et tu devrais faire des activités pour les filles de ton âge.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ces paroles m'auraient blessée , mais venant d'elle elles ne me dérangeaient pas. Je connaissais son désir de me garder auprès d'elle et j'ai souvent eu peur de lui montrer mes progrès pour ne pas entrapercevoir cette lueur inquiète dans ses yeux.

- Seulement, continua-t-elle, tu as été si rapide pour tout, je me doutais bien qu'on en arriverait là avant l'âge de raison. Regardes toi, tu es une femme maintenant, une merveilleuse jeune femme avide de vivre sa vie, nous ne pouvons te consigner ici avec nous pour donner une constance à nos propres vies. Tu sais je me rappelle avoir vécue une situation similaire à la tienne quand je fréquentais ton père, à l'époque il avait très peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler en ma présence, il évitait de se retrouver seul avec moi, il m'embrassait trop rarement et les moments d'intimités étaient bien évidement proscrits. Je me sentais impuissante comme toi, j'essayais de le séduire et il se mettait en colère. Elle sourit vaguement à ce souvenir d'une époque lointaine.

- Il ne voulait pas te blesser c'était légitime, Jake lui, ne semble pas me désirer de cette façon

- Ma chérie, les hommes sont des hommes, Jake n'est pas différent des autres, mais il t'a bercé pour t'endormir, il a joué avec toi dans ta pataugeoire, il a beau savoir que tu es sa promise, il a été encore plus paternel que ton père ne l'était à ta naissance, il doit se sentir minable de te désirer, tu peux comprendre cela, non?

- Bien sûr, j'y ai souvent pensé, mais si mon physique ne le fait pas changer d'idée, qu'est-ce-qui le fera?

- Je vais tenter de lui parler ma chérie, quelle situation absurde quand on s'y arrête, une mère qui propose à son gendre d'être plus entreprenant avec sa fille! Lâcha-t-elle en riant. Viens-tu travailler au magasin avec moi demain?

- Non, j'ai promis de passer voir grand-mère au manoir, elle va m'aider au piano.

- D'accord. Allez, repose-toi maintenant.

- Merci, m'man!

- Bonne nuit ma puce, fait des beaux rêves, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Dit-elle en faisant référence au médaillon que je portais en tout temps à mon cou et qui m'avait été offert en des temps plus sombres.

Je me fis couler un bain, et y restai longtemps réfléchissant à toutes sortes de scénarios qui me permettraient de passer du bon temps avec Jacob. Mon père, revenu de sa course, discutait avec ma mère au premier, et bien que je ne puisse en être certaine, j'étais persuadée que ma mère avait maintenu son bouclier en place pour qu'il ne puisse avoir accès à mes songes. Elle comprenait mieux que lui mes besoins d'intimité.

Je terminai _Le testament français d'Andreï Makine_, que grand-père m'avait prêté avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, la tête remplie des images de la Russie et de la France que l'auteur avait créé en moi.


	3. Le manoir Cullen

**Chapitre 3 - Le Manoir Cullen**

À mon réveil ma mère avait déjà quitté pour aller ouvrir la boutique avant le lever du soleil et mon père était affairé dans son bureau. Je m'habillais en vitesse et descendis à la cuisine pour manger un morceau, j'avais pris goût à la nourriture d'humain, beaucoup grâce à Jacob et à son appétit incontrôlable. Je bu un jus d'orange et grignotai un muffin en lisant un magazine littéraire oublié sur la table.

J'aimais la chaleur de notre maison, beaucoup plus petite que le Manoir Cullen à quelques kilomètres de là, notre maison se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel en balieue de Montréal et le Manoir deux villes plus loin, à trente minutes en voitures et à environ sept minutes à la course en coupant dans la forêt. Notre maison ne détonait pas des autres résidences de la rue, nous étions abonnés au câble, recevions le journal à tous les matins et faisions les courses le samedi comme tous les habitants de cette ville. Notre mode de vie ne nous avait jamais attiré le moindre ennui. Des humais bien banals; une libraire, un économiste et une lointaine cousine en visite pour la durée de ses études, voilà ce que nous représentions pour nos voisins. Nous semblions bien jeunes et étions certes, très beaux, mais rien de suspect ne se passait chez nous et nous entretenions d'excellents rapports de voisinage. Ma mère échangeait même des vivaces avec une dame sur notre rue.

Grand-mère Esmée aurait bien voulu que l'on prenne possession de l'aile réservé pour nous au Manoir, mais Edward et Isabella avaient voulu m'offrir une vie de famille plus « normale » pour mes première années. Comme si cela était possible! Entre les parties de chasses, mon petit copain loup garou et notre notion particulière du temps et de l'éternité, j'avais eu une enfance relativement normale. Allant à Disney Word et fêtant Noël à chaque année. Ils iraient probablement vivre avec les autres Cullen au moment où je quitterai le nid.

- Veux tu que je te conduise au Manoir, j'y vais ce matin? Me demandant mon père en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Est ce que je peux conduire ma voiture? M'enquis-je.

- D'accord! Je t'attends au garage.

- J'arrive! Mon père m'avait offert à Noël une Audi Shift rouge. Je la conduisais rarement car Jacob préférait conduire partout où nous allions.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, le portail se refermait derrière nous et nous foncions à vive allure vers l'immense résidence qui se dressait à un kilomètre de la rue. Le Manoir avait tout d'un château style anglais, si ce n'était de ses habitants on aurait cru à une résidence de riches comme toutes les autres. Le château avait quatre ailes distinctes, au centre se tenait un hall d'entrée, de nombreux salons, foyers, salle à dîner et une salle de bal. La cuisine et les appartements des domestiques étaient au sous-sol et inutilisés, évoquant les vestiges d'une autre époque.

Sur quatre ailes trois étaient utilisées pour loger les appartements de Tante Rose et d'oncle Emmett, ceux de Tante Alice et d'oncle Jasper et la troisième aile était réservée pour grand-mère et grand-père. La quatrième était l'aile des invités pour le moment. J'adorais la luxueuse résidence de ma famille, mais ma mère avait eu bien raison d'insister pour que nous puissions avoir notre maison à nous et j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait le jour où je lui proposerais de partir vivre seule avec Jacob. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Renéesmée! Viens ici ma chérie! S'écria ma grand-mère en m'ouvrant ses bras accueillants.

- Grand-mère! Criais-je à mon tour en me précipitant à sa rencontre. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. J'étais venue au Manoir la veille mais grand-mère étaient absente.

- Jacob, n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna-t-elle en respirant un bon coup. _Les vampires avaient de ces manies! _

- Non, je suis venue avec papa, Jacob travailles aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles?

- C'est vrai, il est toujours employé dans ce garage minable n'est ce pas? La famille de mon père ne comprenait pas que Jacob préfère travailler à un salaire de misère au lieu de profiter des commodités que le Manoir nous offrait. Le monde était à nous, les voyages, les résidences luxueuses, tout ce qu'un jeune couple pouvait souhaiter était à notre portée et mon copain crachait dessus comme si on lui avait offert un cadeau empoisonné.

- Oui, il travaille et il fait des heures supplémentaires en plus. Soufflais-je un rictus moqueur aux lèvres devant son ébahissement.

- Eh bien, c'est son choix, mais viens ma chérie installes toi, fais comme chez toi. Elle lâcha son étreinte pour aller vers mon père qui venait de passer la porte et se dirigeait vers elle en souriant.

- Bonjour maman! Dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain. Comment s'est passé votre séjour au chalet.

- Très bien, Bella adorerait Edward, tu devras l'emmener un jour!

- Compte sur moi, où est Carlisle?

- À l'université McGill, il donne une conférence ce matin, dit-elle fièrement. Et ma bru?

- À la libraire, c'est jeudi pour les humains!

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, décidément! Il y a des différences à paraître humains et à jouer les humains. Je me demande parfois si vous ne vous allongez pas dans vos lits durant 8 heures toutes les nuits pour être le plus humain possible. Qu'est ce que ce désire de faire semblant quand vous pouvez faire autrement, nous sommes dans une grande ville et les gens ne s'inquiètes pas de nous outre mesure, pourquoi ne pas faire comme Rose et Emmett, voyager et faire la fête?

- Bella souhaites offrir un mode de vie stable à Renesmée, nous en avons déjà discuté, et elle adore la librairie, elle veut être indépendante financièrement aussi, elle est très fière et souhaites faire des choses constructive, tu la connais. Et toi? Alice et toi passez beaucoup de temps à organiser les réceptions des gens fortunés de la région, j'ai su que vous aviez même un site Internet maintenant, répondit-il en feignant la surprise et le désarroi.

- Les affaires vont très bien, et c'est plus un hobby qu'un travail pour nous , se justifia-t-elle.

- Chacun sa façon de passer l'éternité, maman! Répondit mon père du tac-au-tac.

Se tournant vers moi à nouveau ma grand-mère me regarda pleine de joie et dit : Tu entre à l'université Concordia à l'automne j'ai entendu dire ma chérie, quelle branche souhaites tu étudier?

- Elle n'a pas encore la permission de s'inscrire Maman! Coupa mon père d'un ton dur, Renesmée est bien jeune encore, elle a tout son temps!

- Et qui a-t-il de mal à vouloir étudier? le questionna t'elle son regard allant de mon visage morose à celui plus obstiné de mon père.

- Elle peut étudier tout ce qu'elle veut avec nous, mais elle souhaite davantage que les études, elle souhaite déménager sur le campus à Montréal et vivre la vie d'étudiante à temps plein. Bella et moi trouvons cela un peu tôt et aussi dangereux. Elle devra chasser et porter un masque 24 heures par jours sans jamais pouvoir être libre. Le secret est un poids immense à porter seule.

- Et pourquoi devrait-elle y aller seule? Tu peux y aller avec elle, non?

Cette fois c'est moi qui intervins.

- Non grand-mère, j'aimerais y aller seule, j'ai envie de voler de mes propres ailes, je vis dans un cocon depuis ma naissance.

- Mais j'y pense! Ajouta-t-elle enthousiasmée, Jasper retournes aux études lui aussi. Il pourrait vivre sur le campus avec toi et veiller sur toi de loin, c'est moins embarrassant que d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés, concédât-elle.

- Nous en reparlerons, coupa Edward.

Personnes n'osa défier son ton et la conversation fût une fois de plus remise aux calendes grecques. Quelle frustration! Je me levai et sorti dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et me calmer. Dehors l'air était encore frais, nous n'étions qu'en mai, et mes oncles se disputaient un match de tennis endiablé, pauvres raquettes! Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je les observais, tant ils étaient pris par leur joute. Oncle Emmett me remarqua en premier. « Hé! Nessie! Tu veux jouer contre le perdant?

- Non, merci! J'ai plus de plaisir à vous regarder qu'à me faire massacrer sur le terrain.

Au même moment, la balle fût envoyée dans ma direction si rapidement que même mes yeux eurent de la difficulté à l'apercevoir, elle me frôla et alla se loger dans la main depuis longtemps prête à la recevoir de mon père qui venait de passer l'embrasure de la porte du jardin.

- - Salut les gars! Alice est occupée? Demanda t'il en renvoyant la balle à Jasper en moins d'une seconde. Mon père et Alice étaient très proche et je savais qu'il adorait chacun des membres de sa famille, mais tante Alice et lui partageait la même vision de la vie et s'entraidaient souvent. Après ma mère et moi, Alice était la personne qui était la plus chère aux yeux de mon père. Elle était sa petite sœur chérie.

- - Elle repeint l'aile ouest, je crois. Lui répondit Jasper ne ralentissant pas son jeu le moins du monde.

- - Encore! Répondirent en chœur Emmett et Edward les yeux ahuris.

- - Ne m'en parlez pas, si elle était humaine, elle voudrait sans doutes un chiot ou un bébé à tous les printemps. Souffla t-il en effectuant un smash plus violent que les précédents.

- Ah! Les femmes! Et ils ricanèrent complices avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Mon père me passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste paternel avant de quitter pour l'aile ouest.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur et allait m'installai au piano pour reprendre où j'avais laissé mes leçons.

Je faisais mes exercices la tête ailleurs depuis presque trois heures, quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. C'était Jacob, je répondis et me retins d'être agressive avec lui, le pauvre ignorait qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Hé Ness, où es-tu? Sa voix toujours aussi positive et joviale me fit oublier pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui.

- Au manoir. Toi? Tu finis bientôt? Veux-tu que j'aille te rejoindre au garage?

- Non, Bells m'a appelé au travail elle veut que j'aille la voir à la librairie après le travail. J'ignore de quoi elle veut me parler, je vais probablement rentrer avec elle et passer la soirée avec toi après, ça te va?

- Ça me va! Mentis-je, je préférais de loin passer nos soirées dans son appartement que dans la maison de mes parents aux sens hyper développés. À tout à l'heure!

- Hé! Je t'aime! Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je dans un murmure.

Ainsi, ma mère avait tenue parole et allait parler à Jacob à propos de ma nouvelle féminité et de mes besoins. J'aurais aimé être un oiseau pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se passerait à la librairie d'ici quelques heures. J'avais évidement la capacité d'être plus discrète qu'un oiseau encore si je le souhaitais, mais ma mère et Jake avaient la capacité de me sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. N'y pensons plus! Où était l'utilité de tous ces super pouvoirs si les autres en avaient de meilleurs que moi.

- Ah! Mon éternelle insatisfaite adorée!

Mon père était debout derrière moi et m'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne, il avait apparemment écouté mes songes depuis plusieurs minutes. Un grondement sourd sorti de ma gorge sans que je puisse l'éviter. Ce qui déclenchera un fou rire de sa part. Je savais qu'il ne me trouvait pas menaçante, mais il aurait pu se retenir pour ne pas me rire au visage.

- Shhhh…. La vie est injuste ma chérie, une femme très sage m'a apprit cela un jour, une belle jeune femme qui te ressemble étrangement je dois dire.

- Parles moi d'elle, comment as-tu su qu'elle était la bonne? Lui demandais-je, ne me lançant jamais d'entendre cette histoire.

- Doutes-tu de Jacob, ma chérie? Son ton de voix était maintenant inquiet.

- Non, bien sûr que non! Jacob et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort, mais votre histoire semble plus simple, vous vous êtes tout de suite aimé à la folie et vous le saviez tous les deux non?

- Ma chérie, notre histoire était tout sauf simple, ricana mon père au souvenir de temps lointains. J'ai souhaité tuer ta mère à la minute où je l'ai rencontré.

- Oui, mais après, une fois que tu as su que tu l'aimais, tu n'en as jamais douté?

- Je n'ai jamais douté de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, ce qui ne m'a pas empêcher de l'abandonner et de risquer nos vies à tout deux. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Elle aurait pu refaire sa vie sans moi, contrairement à moi.

J'étais au courant de l'idylle qu'avait eu Jacob pour ma mère à l'adolescence, mais entendre mon père dire que ma mère aurait pu refaire sa vie sans lui, impliquait nécessairement qu'elle aurait tenue ma place, l'idée était d'un vulgaire!

Mon père avait suivit le fil de mes pensées.

- C'est assez tordu je te l'accorde. souffla-t-il. Heureusement pour nous tous la vie s'est chargé de tous nous ramener au bon endroit au bon moment et plus rien ne devrait faire obstacle à notre bonheur maintenant n'est ce pas? dit-il en me questionnant du regard.

- Non! Tout va pour le mieux maintenant. Dis-je d'un ton encourageant pour le rassurer. Il ne sembla pas dupe, mais laissa tomber.

- On va chercher ta mère au magasin? Demanda t-il joyeusement comme il avait l'habitude de la faire quand j'étais gamine.

- Non, Jacob est avec elle, ils doivent discuter.

Je notai que son visage se renfrogna, apparemment ma mère avait omis d'en discuter avec lui.

- Allons directement à la maison, ils vont nous rejoindre là bas, je vais avoir le temps de cuisiner quelque chose pour Jacob.

Je n'aurais pas eu à expliquer ceci à voix haute, mon père se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers le jardin pour annoncer notre départ aux membres de sa famille.

- Attendez! S'écria une voix plus lointaine, quoique parfaitement audible pour nous tous, tante Alice s'approchais de nous. Ne planifiez rien pour samedi soir c'est le mariage des Stewarts, 600 invités, j'ai besoin de nous tous. Renésmée, Jacob et toi servirai le cocktail et les canapés à l'extérieur dans l'après-midi car il fera soleil. Ça te convient?

- Nous serons là! Répondit Edward à ma place.

J'étais heureuse pour Alice et grand-mère que leurs affaires aillent si bien mais, samedi, j'aurais davantage aimé pique-niquer avec Jacob, au parc. Mon père avait du lire dans mes pensées et ayant sans doute préféré me savoir avec sa famille samedi, à faire quelque chose de constructif voilà pourquoi il avait répondu de façon si précipitée. Je ne m'obstinerai pas avec lui aujourd'hui, le pire était à venir, si je voulais avoir une chance de pouvoir m'inscrire à l'université ou d'aller vivre chez Jacob, je devais me montrer une fille modèle. Et les filles modèles aident leurs tantes lorsque celles-ci ont de gros contrats à remplir.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison 2 heures avant que Jacob et ma mère nous rejoignent. J'eu le temps de préparer un rôti pour Jacob et pour moi, et de faire mes tâches dans la maison. La porte du garage se referma et la maison se réanima soudainement. Les rires de ma mère et de Jacob se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur de la voiture. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine savourant apparemment la dernière plaisanterie de Jacob, lorsque celui-ci vint m'enlacer. Du coup, toute ma jalousie et mon désarroi s'effacèrent comme par magie. Ses bras puissants étaient autour ma taille et plus rien d'autre n'existait. Je me laissai aller à appuyer ma tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux, savourant ce petit moment qui aurait pu sembler anodin à un autre couple mais qui m'était si cher. Un baiser tendre fût déposé sur mon cou. Jacob se laissait enfin aller à démontrer son affection devant ma mère. Une première! Visiblement, la conversation avait porté fruit.

Mon père nous rejoignit silencieusement, et embrassa ma mère comme il l'embrassait toujours devant moi, un baiser tendre sur la joue, puis sur la bouche, comme s'il effleurait un pétale. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout aussi tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux comme si passer la journée sans lui avait été la chose la plus difficile du monde et qu'elle devait à nouveau se remémorer chacun de ses traits. Je me doutais que mes parents échangeaient des baisers plus fougueux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais je ne les avais jamais vus à l'œuvre. Rare étaient les vampires pudiques, mais Edward et Isabella, étaient avant tout, des parents consciencieux.

- Jacob, tu peux travailler à un banquet samedi soir avec nous? S'enquit mon père. Alice a besoin de tes services.

- Samedi? Bien sûr! Il me questionna cependant du regard en approuvant pour savoir si j'y allais aussi.

- On pourra toujours aller au parc dimanche. As-tu faim?

- Ça sent bon! Vous vous joigniez à nous?

- Très drôle Jake, nous on va danser ce soir alors vous avez la maison à vous, je vous fais confiance. Soyez sages!


	4. Alliances, cocktail et petits fours

**Chapitre 4 - Alliances, cocktail et petits fours**

- Ok, tout le monde réunion d'équipe! lança Alice lorsque nous fument tous réunis dans la cuisinette attenante à la salle de banquet.

La réception des Stewart se tenait dans un hôtel style champêtre, en campagne à une heure de Montréal et ils nous avaient choisis comme traiteurs. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu l'air fou avec ces nœuds papillons et ces gants blancs mais naturellement pas nous. Même Jake avait fière allure avec son tablier et son chapeau de cuistot.

- On s'en tiens à nos habitudes, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, vous faites le service, encore une fois pas plus de huit assiettes à la fois!!! Esmée tu t'occupes de la table d'honneur et du vin avec moi. Rose, Emmett vous êtes au bar, je sais que vous pouvez donner un bon spectacle en vous lançant des bouteilles et en mettant le feu de temps en temps, les gens adorent! Une petite chose seulement, Rose, apparemment certaines bouteilles ne s'ouvrent pas sans ouvre-bouteille et lorsque tu les ouvres sans brocher, c'est bizarre. Crois tu que tu peux les mémoriser et faire attention? Tante Rose leva les yeux au ciel en acceptant.

- Bella, Jacob, Carlisle vous êtes à la préparation de la nourriture et au montage des assiettes. Après le service nous allons tous mettre la main à la pâte pour laver la vaisselle, 600 couverts à laver et à ranger dans la camionnette devraient nous prendre moins de 10 minutes, après cela, Esmée, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper peuvent quitter. Rose et Emmett vous restez jusqu'à la fin, évidement, Nessie tu vas sortir le buffet de minuit avec Jacob et aider à ranger la salle. Je reste jusqu'à la fin avec vous parce que je suis maître d'hôtel. Des questions? Tout le monde connaissait son rôle et personne n'eut la moindre interrogation.

- Bella, les canapés sont prêts?

- Oui, ils sont au four. Le saumon fumé est au réfrigérateur, le punch est prêt, il ne reste qu'à ajouter la vodka à l'intérieur.

- Les mariés vont prendre des photos et Nessie et Jake vont passer à l'extérieur pour donner des verres de cocktail et des bouchées, Rose, Emmett vous allez avoir le temps de monter votre bar?

Les sourcils écarquillés des deux appelés furent suffisants pour qu'Alice laisse tomber sa question et prodigue de nouveaux ordres.

- Esmé, vient avec moi mettre les couvres chaises et allumer les bougies dans la salle, Edward et Jasper, vous allez asseoir les invités à leurs tables respectives, allez mémoriser le plan de salle, n'oubliez pas d'être charmants, je sais que vous en êtes capables. OK, c'est maintenant! Dit-elle en me mettant un plateau de pâté de foie de volaille au porto dans les mains et un plateau de flûtes à champagne dans celles de Jabob_._

- Souriez tout le monde! ajouta-t-elle.

- Si ce n'était pas si payant, crois moi je ne ferais pas ce cirque à tous les weekends. Me chuchota Jacob à l'oreille alors que nous passions au travers des invités assemblés à l'extérieur sous des gazebo. Ces soirées étaient effectivement payantes pour nous, 50% des profits devaient nous être versés comme si le jeune couple que nous formions était une œuvre caritative. Les autres membres de la famille étaient déjà si fortunés qu'ils travaillaient simplement pour le plaisir. Ou pour faire plaisir à Alice et à Esmée.

- Prends ton mal en patience, nous sommes en mai, la saison des mariages débute à peine. lui chuchotais-je.

- Nous ce n'est rien, c'est du bel argent gagnée en écoutant de la musique et en se goinfrant, mais je me demande pourquoi le reste de la famille travaillent ici les samedis soirs?

- Tante Alice a horreur de travaillé avec des humains. Lui rappelais-je. Elle dit qu'ils décommandent à la dernière minute, ils sont malades, ou pire maladroits. Ils sont lents, ne se souviennent plus des tables qu'ils doivent servir, ne peuvent porter que 3 ou 4 assiettes à la fois et le pire dans tout cela c'est que lorsque qu'un humain travaille avec nous, tous doivent ralentir la cadence pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Dans la cuisine grand-père et maman doivent monter les assiettes à vitesse d'escargots et la même chose pour ranger. Elle a régler le problème en utilisant la parenté. Après tout huit vampires, un loup-garou et une mi-humaine, mi-vampire remplace bien une trentaine d'humains pour servir un mariage. Je m'interrompis, et me séparai de Jacob parce qu'un invité du mariage se dirigeait vers mes canapés la main tendue.

- Qu'avons-nous là? Le grand gaillard était presque qu'aussi grand que Jacob et était habillé pour la circonstance dans un complet noir.

- Du saumon fumé à l'aneth et celles-ci, foie de volaille au porto. je soutins son regard même si cela me mettais inconfortable.

Quelque chose dans son expression me rendait perplexe. Personne ne me dévorait des yeux ainsi, humain ou vampire. L'homme tendis sa grosse paluche et pris trois canapés du coup et les engloutis en quelques secondes, un sourire niais au visage il me demanda la bouche pleine si j'avais fait ses bouchées moi-même, une manière de faire la conversation j'imagine.

- En fait non, je sers uniquement, mais ces bouchées sont faites maison, ma mèr… en fait ma sœur les prépare.

Je répondis à sa question avec le plus d'entrain possible mais il ne sembla pas écouter ma réponse, comme si il s'en fichait. Pourquoi me poser la question alors? Son comportement me déstabilisait et je me retournai pour aller vers un autre groupe d'invités mais il me suivit.

- Alors ma jolie, à quelle heure tu finis ton quart de travail?

- Heuu… vers les trois heures du matin je suppose. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?

- Parce que j'ai une chambre ici, si ça te dis de venir me rejoindre plus tard… Il me fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

Je restai figée, une trentaine de secondes (une éternité pour un vampire), je continuai ma tournée de petits fours et allai remplir mes plateaux dans la cuisinette. Si c'était ça se faire draguer, cela devait être une expérience agréable, pourquoi avais-je la nausée? Moi qui n'avais jamais eu la nausée de ma vie? Je tremblai tant l'inconfort de la situation était énorme pour ma non-expérience. Dans la cuisine, Carlisle et Isabella s'affairaient à enfourner des plateaux de légumes et volaille. Ma mère agrippa, sans mitaines, le dernier plateau de petits fours pour remplir mon plateau lorsqu'elle me vu.

- Ça ne va pas ma belle?

- Si, c'est juste qu'un abrutit m'a draguer un peu sauvagement, ça me fait drôle.

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'il a du goût! ricana t-elle. Puis, se ressaisissant, elle me questionna de nouveau : - Que t'a-t-il dit?

- Qu'il aimerait que j'aille le rejoindre à sa chambre en fin de soirée. chuchotais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Et bien il ne t'a pas courtisé très longtemps avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, et visiblement il n'était pas mignon pour que tu réagisses si mal. Le porc. Mais Renesmée, regardes toi, tu as l'air d'une jeune femme accomplie d'une vingtaine d'année. Les gens dans les mariages consomment de l'alcool et ils deviennent des crétins très confiants en leurs moyens. Ce n'est surement pas la dernière fois que ça t'arrives. Si il te reparle pointes lui ton petit ami baraqué et dis lui qu'il va avoir affaire à lui si il n'arrête pas. D'accord? Mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais en parler à Jacob, ni à ton père maintenant, on ne veut pas d'un carnage dans la salle de banquet avant que les mariés de découpent leurs gâteau n'est ce pas?

- Non, m'man. Lui parler m'avait fait du bien, et quand je pensais à mon nouveau pote, il m'inspirait plus de pitié qu'autre chose désormais.

Je m'en retournais à mon poste et ne le recroisais pas avant d'être allée desservir la soupe à sa table. Il me fit un autre clin d'œil et je n'y répondis même pas avec un sourire. Il allait bien se fatiguer. Le service allait bon train, la musique était entrainante, l'alcool coulait à flot, tante Rose et oncle Emmett étaient occupés au bar à faire virevolter les bouteilles et à refuser les verres qu'on leurs offraient.

En servant le thé et le café je sentis une main m'agripper une fesse, sachant pertinemment que Jacob ne m'aurait jamais agrippé de la sorte, je me retournai pour faire face à mon ami, dont j'ignorai le nom, mais qui donnait dans les familiarités depuis quelques heures. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus outré mais ça ne sembla pas l'arrêté.

- Dis donc, ma chérie, tu t'entraines ou quoi? Tu as les miches dures comme de la pierre! J'ai bien hâte de voir tout ce qui se cache là-dessous tout à l'heure.

J'aurais dû le gifler, j'aurais dû hurler qu'il était un gros dégueulasse et qu'il m'écœurait. Mais je restai pantoise complètement ahurie. C'est une main glacée qui me fit reculer sans que je vois à qui elle appartenait, j'entendis un grondement sourd et mon père se dressa entre l'étranger dégoutant et moi. Il chuchota à mon nouvel ami des menaces sanglantes que je n'avais jamais entendu dans la bouche de mon père. Le jeune homme recula en titubant visiblement impressionné, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et se rendit à la salle de bain en ricanant de nervosité.

- Tu vas bien? Il ne t'a pas touché?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Edward regarda dans ma tête la scène complète. Un frisson de rage le parcourra lorsqu'il senti à travers moi ce que j'avais sentis quand le type avait posé ses sales pattes sur moi. Il me lâcha et fonça vers la salle de bain des hommes au fond de la salle. Je le rattrapais juste à temps.

- Papa NON! Penses à Alice et grand-mère! Elles vont perdre des contrats! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est un pauvre type! Il ne m'approchera plus, il a compris, je t'assure!

Mon père ralentit le pas pour me regarder. Et je sentis que ce n'étais plus la rage qui le guidait. Il tendit la main vers ma figure.

- Quand tu parles comme cela, c'est ta mère que j'entends. Tu es trop mature et raisonnable pour ton âge Renesmée. Ce type mérite une correction.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

C'était la voix de Jacob qui interrompra notre discussion. Je suppliai mon père du regard de ne rien dire. Et Edward s'éloigna de nous en disant qu'il allait refaire du thé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me retournai vers Jacob et lui menti effrontément.

- Ah les parents, ils se croient toujours obligés de donner des conseils. Figures toi que je n'ai pas pris la tasse de café d'une femme du bon angle. C'est contre l'étiquette, bla bla bla.

- Et tu lui as dit qu'on était plus en 1750? Ce qu'il peut être vieux-jeu.

- Tu as bien raison. Ricanais-je nerveusement.


	5. Bagarre

**Chapitre 5 - Bagarre**

Minuit approchait et c'était maintenant l'heure pour les mariés de faire la cérémonie de la jarretière. Pendant qu'ils se prêtaient à ce rituel ridicule, Jacob et moi sortions le buffet de fin de soirée des réfrigérateurs. Dans l'hôtel, il ne restait que tel que convenu que tante Rose, oncle Emmett, tante Alice, Jacob et moi. Papa avait finalement accepté de partir avec maman après m'avoir fait promettre d'hurler à la seule vue du sale type et fort probablement après avoir prévenu son frère le plus costaud de la situation.

- Demain, tu veux toujours aller au parc? me demanda Jacob.

- Si tu veux, on verra bien à quelle heure tu te lèves, le dimanche tu restes au lit jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi si je te laisse faire.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas encore au lit. Il faut servir encore toute cette bouffe, puis la ranger et vider la salle… tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir?

Sa question me surprit au plus haut point. Que pouvait bien lui avoir dit ma mère pour que tous ces blocages aient disparus. Je restai estomaquée un moment avant de lui demander ce qui en était.

- Tu es sérieux, toi et moi dans un seul lit? j'avais soudais les mains moites.

- Eh bien voilà une éternité que je ne t'ai pas serré dans mes bras avant de m'endormir. Si tu veux bien sûr, je me disais qu'on pouvait commencer par dormir sous le même toit, ça ferait un pas dans la bonne direction. Enfin si tu veux, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye… enfin….

Il bégayait. Jacob avait beau être toujours dans un corps de gamin, il approchait les trente ans, mais quand il était nerveux comme maintenant il semblait bien plus jeune que moi. Je tendis les bras pour le serrer contre moi et le rassurer.

- J'adorerais m'endormir contre toi ce soir, et demain soir qui sait? je penchais la tête et m'accotais sur son torse. J'entendais son cœur battre vite et je relevai la tête pour voir son visage.

Nos regards se croisèrent et c'est lui cette fois qui fit le premier pas. Il se pencha en avant et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois depuis ma naissance. J'avais bien essayé de l'embrasser l'année dernière mais il avait piqué une colère noire. Je n'avais pas répété l'expérience depuis. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il avait commencé je pouvais m'abandonner sans craindre d'être rejetée. Ce qui me changeait vraiment.

Je n'avais embrassé personne d'autre dans ma vie, mais j'avais quand même l'impression que Jacob embrassait bien, que nos lèvres étaient faites pour s'entremêler ainsi, que c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Un instant, je me demandais s'il était entrain de me comparer à ma mère. Puis je repoussai cette idée dégoutante au plus loin de mon cerveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gâcher ce moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Jacob me soulevait maintenant de terre pour me tenir plus près de lui.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LES DEUX? tante Alice se tenais au bout du corridor et nous toisait d'un regard à la fois effrayée et colérique.

- Rien! dis-je en me séparant de Jacob à contre cœur.

- Mes invités attendent, vous deviez apporter le buffet il y a plus de dix minutes! Il est cinq minutes passé minuits jeunes gens! Vous me montez cela tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je raconte ce que je viens de voir à ton père jeune fille! elle était vraiment d'une colère noire.

- Tout de suite, tante Alice. Nous partîmes au pas de course pour la fuir mais une fois éloignée d'elle nous fûmes pris d'un immense fou rire.

- Elle n'aura pas besoin de parler à papa pour qu'il le sache. Ce moment va être gravé dans nos têtes à tous les trois pour quelques décennies. en disant cela je notai que la mine de Jacob se renfrognait.

- Et que veux tu qu'il fasse? Jacob, il s'en doute bien. Si je parais assez vielle pour avoir un faux permis de conduire, je parais assez vielle pour fréquenter mon petit ami, non?

- Okay, mais expliques lui cela quand je ne suis pas dans les parages veux-tu? sa nervosité s'atténuait néanmoins.

- Promis! dis-je encore sur mon nuage.

Une fois la table de buffet garnie de victuailles et tante Alice souriante à nouveau, Jacob alla aider Emmett à remplir les réfrigérateurs de bières pendant que je remplissais les boîtes qu'on allait descendre à la camionnette avant de partir. J'empilais les nappes sales dans le petit entrepôt aménagé pour ranger le matériel de traiteur au deuxième étage quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. M'attendant à trouver Jacob et ses yeux plein de malice, je me retournais tout sourire. C'est quand j'aperçu le gros visage couvert de sueur que mon sourire s'effaça.

- C'est ici que tu te caches mon cœur? Je te cherche partout. il avait haleté ces deux phrases comme si parler lui demandait un effort.

- Sortez d'ici! Il n'y a que les employés qui ont accès à cette partie de l'hôtel! dis-je d'une voix plus aigue que je l'aurais souhaité.

- Et bien, c'est tant mieux! Encore moins de chance qu'on se fasse prendre ma chérie. Souffla-t-il de sa voix rendue râpeuse par l'alcool.

- Restez où vous êtes! ce coup ci je criai mon ordre.

- T'énerves pas ma toute belle, je te ferai pas mal, à moins que tu me le demandes! Son rire rauque emplit la petite pièce et un frisson de dégoût secoua mon corps.

- Restez-où vous êtes! puis, me souvenant du conseil de ma mère j'ajoutai : Mon petit ami arrives, il va vous mettre un raclé si vous me toucher!

- Alors, tu as un copain? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait ton copain? Parce que moi je peux te faire des choses qu'il ne t'a surement jamais fait. T'as envie d'essayé de t'amuser avec moi pour voir ce que tu manques?

Il avait avancé en parlant et se tenais si près maintenant que je sentais son souffle contre ma joue. Voilà déjà plusieurs mètres que je sentais son haleine, même sans mes sens développés j'aurais pu la sentir, mais en sentir la chaleur me donna à nouveau la nausée. Il tendit ses petits doigts boudinés vers mon corsage et c'est à ce moment là que je décidai de me défendre.

Un cri de rage s'éleva de ma cage thoracique et je le poussai au bout de mes bras pour avoir le temps de me sauver. Quand il fut projeté par la fenêtre je réalisai qu'il était trop tard. L'homme de deux-cents livres venait de faire un saut dans les airs de plusieurs mètre, avait traversé la fenêtre et s'apprêtait à s'écraser dans le stationnement deux étages plus bas. Quelles étaient ses chances de survies? Où était grand-père quand on avait besoin de lui. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le jeune homme était affalé sur l'asphalte mouillé par la rosée. Il gisait, et je n'eus qu'à tendre l'oreille pour apprendre que son cœur ne battait plus.

Je venais de tuer un humain. C'était ma première expérience avec la mort. En fait depuis qu'Irina avait été assassinée devant mes yeux. C'était la première fois que je causais la mort. J'avais causé la mort. J'avais tué un humain. J'entendais désormais les humains, les amis de l'homme accourir auprès de son corps et discuter de la fenêtre cassée deux étages plus haut. Je m'effondrai.

Ce qui se passa ensuite me paru très flou. Je me tenais en retrait dans la pièce quand tante Alice se précipita à mes côtés me suppliant de lui dire si je n'avais rien et ce qui c'était passé. Puis oncle Emmett et Jacob entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, tante Rose non loin derrière eux. Je les entendais parler fort et rapidement, je n'aurais su dire ce qu'ils disaient tant je me sentais loin d'eux. Tante Rose me prit dans ses bras et me berça pour me rassurer. Je perçu qu'oncle Emmett parlait au téléphone. Les humains dans le stationnement étaient au téléphone, ils appelaient les véhicules d'urgence. On me questionnait, on me criait dessus, j'étais incapable de leurs répondre. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Quand Jacob saisit ma main et la colla à son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait compris. Il savait que j'étais une meurtrière. Il ne m'aimerait jamais plus. Tante Rose assista aussi au spectacle qui s'était produit dans cette pièce, il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une minute.

- Elle n'a jamais pu comparer sa force avec les humains, elle ne connaissait pas sa force, c'est un accident! elle chuchotait mais on pouvait percevoir la panique dans sa voix.

Je ne pouvais arrêter les larmes de couler. Je me blottis sur tante Rose qui ne cessait de caresser mes cheveux en chuchotant que tout allait s'arranger. Je ne compris pas ce qu'ils tramaient mais j'entendis Emmett dire qu'il porterait le blâme à ma place et Alice lui affirmer que trop de témoins l'avaient vu au bar. Le plan ne tiendrait pas. Alice se porta garante de la responsabilité de mon geste et Rose lui rappela que si personne ne croirait que moi qui suis si menue ait pu balancer un type par une fenêtre par légitime défense, l'histoire ne collait pas plus pour elle. Aucune femme n'aurait pu le faire selon elle.

Jacob se proposa, il voulait porter le blâme. Tous s'écrièrent pendant que je restai inerte les larmes mouillant de plus en plus le chemisier de Rosalie. Je secouai la tête, c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire. NON, pas Jacob, c'est moi, c'est moi qui suit responsable. Je tremblais à présent. On me posa un cellulaire sur l'oreille et j'entendis au loin la voix inquiète de ma mère me dire qu'ils arrivaient, je ne pu lui répondre. Les sanglots sortaient à présent de ma gorge sans que je puisse les retenir. Le visage du jeune homme me souriait de son sourire niais à nouveau. Il était vivant. Quand je fermais les yeux, il était vivant. Bien réel avec son haleine de boissons, mais vivant. Pourquoi ce connard était-il mort?

- C'est ridicule, je vais y aller, je suis assez baraqué pour qu'on ne doute pas que je l'ai fait. Je vais en taule pour quelques mois et je feins une crise cardiaque. On part au loin et toute cette merde est derrière nous.

- Emmett, tu étais au bar! Ça ne colle pas et tu le sais. Alice s'énervait à présent.

- Où est-il? Demanda tante Rose.

Puis le bruit du moteur de la Ferrari de ma mère retenti à mes oreilles. Les larmes doublèrent à ce moment. Mes parents arrivaient. La gamine de sept en moi avait tant besoin d'eux. Maman… Papa…

- Ils arrivent ma chérie, ils sont ici. répondit tante Rose. J'avais dû les appeler à voix haute.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard une paire de bras glacée me souleva de terre et deux mains me caressaient le visage.

- Nessie, tu vas bien ma chérie? Tu vas bien? la voix flutée d'Isabella était maintenant stridente tant elle était paniquée.

- Elle est en choc post-traumatique! mon père avait dû lire ma tête, il ne fallait pas y rester bien longtemps pour pouvoir faire un tel diagnostique. Puis mon père reprit la parole mais de façon plus agressive.

- NON! Où va-t-il? Il se rend? Emmett rattrapes Jacob avant qu'il ne fasse ça! la voix d'Edward résonna à mes oreilles plusieurs fois avant que je ne réagisse.

Jacob, se rend? Mais pourquoi Jacob se rend-t-il? C'est moi la meurtrière. C'est moi qui ai tué l'homme. Sans mon intervention, il serait encore vivant. Il serait vivant. Vivant.

Les sirènes avaient envahis mes songes, je voyais l'homme dans ma tête, souriant, quand je lui avais servis des canapés. Et maintenant avec l'éclairage des gyrophares, il avait un visage défiguré. Comme s'il brûlait. Il brûlait et il m'implorait de l'aider.

La voix de ma mère devint plus proche. Elle criait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le laisse faire. Que faisait-il?

Parlait-elle de l'homme en habit noir? Était-il vivant? Allait-on le guérir? Puis mon sang se glaça. Elle ne parlait pas de l'homme. Elle parlait de Jacob. Jacob parlait avec des policiers. Je l'entendais.

Il disait que l'homme avait essayé de me forcer la main et qu'il était intervenu pour me défendre, que la bataille avait mal tournée. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il mentait. C'était moi qui avais tué l'homme. Qu'allait-il arriver à Jacob maintenant? Si ma mère était si secouée, ce n'était pas sans raisons. Que disaient les autres?

Puis plus rien. Un grand silence, à l'extérieur autant que dans la pièce bondée. Je pensais que Jacob avait dû être emmené dans la voiture d'auto-patrouille. Ne pouvant toujours pas parlé, je collai ma main au visage de ma mère et lui montrai la vision d'horreur que j'avais eu, montrant Jacob quittant dans la voiture, les menottes aux poignets. Ma main tremblait. Isabella la saisit et hocha la tête pour m'indiquer que j'avais vu juste. Son émotion était palpable, si elle avait pu pleurer, ses joues auraient été inondées comme les miennes.


	6. Plans

**Chapitre 6 – Plans**

Je me réveillai dans le lit de Jacob. Sans Jacob.

Je me souvenais vaguement d'avoir hurlé alors qu'on avait décidé de me ramener à la maison. J'avais dit que j'étais supposée dormir chez Jacob et qu'on devait aller au parc d'attraction le lendemain. Qu'il allait venir me chercher à son retour. Mes parents avaient cédés et maintenant la famille tenait une réunion dans le salon. Ma mère était sur le pas de ma porte pour ne pas me lâcher des yeux.

Huit vampires dans son salon, Jacob n'allait pas apprécier l'odeur.

Je restai sans bouger pendant un moment pour écouter ce qui se décidait de l'autre côté du mur. Un avocat avait été engagé, il avait été recommandé par un ami d'oncle Jasper et de maman. Il devrait sortir Jacob d'affaire. Les clients de tante Alice allaient être remboursés et le service de traiteur Cullen allait fermer ses portes. C'est le ton de tante Rose qui m'inquiéta. Elle était en colère. Qu'elle fût en colère contre Jacob ne m'étonnais pas, mais c'était contre mon père et grand-père qu'elle semblait en avoir. Je captais des bribes de sifflements.

- On ne peut vivre comme cela. Notre condition nous rattrape toujours. On a bien essayé, mais nous sommes des vampires, on ne peut plus s'installer dans une ville, fonder des commerces, occuper des emplois et vivre au grand jour. Notre nom est sali maintenant. Cette histoire va nous poursuivre. Nous ne devrions pas vivre plus de quelques mois à un endroit.

- Rose, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe où. Mon père tentait de la raisonner.

- Oui, mais ici tous ces gens nous connaissent. Nous sommes Le docteur Cullen et sa femme, l'école de danse Cullen tenue par sa sœur, le service de traiteur Cullen, la librairie Cullen et ce garagiste qui traîne avec la fille Cullen. On ne peut appeler ça de la discrétion. réplica-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, on peut encore changer de vie. Sitôt Jacob sorti d'affaire on va repartir à zéro ailleurs. Carlisle avait repris son poste de chef de clan.

- Ce que je dis, c'est que peu importe à quel point on tente de s'intégrer, ça nous rattrape. On devrait se résigner et vivre en nomades. Ne pas trainer avec les humains. Ils ne nous causent que des ennuis.

- Si tu fais références à Jacob et à moi Rosalie, dis-le. La voix colérique de ma mère avait fendue l'air comme une gifle.

- Tu biens que non Bella! Je parlais des policiers, des avocats et du client que Nessie a dû… corriger… La voix de ma tante était plus prudente désormais.

- Une fois cette situation dernière nous, nous étudierons le meilleur plan pour mieux, ou pour ne pas s'intégrer à la société d'accord Rosalie? demanda Carlisle.

- C'est ça moquez vous! Moi je ne vivrai pas comme une simple humaine alors que je peux mener la vie que je veux! lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Ce qu'on fait est contre nature, ça nous retombes forcément dessus. la voix de grand-mère s'élevait si rarement dans ces assemblée que cela sembla surprendre tout le monde.

- En plus de suivre les lois des vampires, il faut suivre celles des humains maintenant. Payer une caution pour un des nôtre et le faire trainer en justice. Oncle Jasper semblait avoir pris leurs partis.

- On pourrait régler ça à notre façon non? On sort Jacob de là en un tour de main et on disparait. Emmett avait sans doute déjà un plan en tête.

- Je ne pourrai plus pratiquer, vivre en fugitifs pendant des années, ce n'est pas une vie de rêve si vous voulez mon avis. dit Carlisle et Edward approuva.

Je sentis une petite bosse contre moi et découvrit Démon, inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui qui était bien endormis en boule sur le lit. Le découvrir là, me fit penser à Jacob et les larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues. C'est Jacob qui m'avait offert Démon. Le petit chien vint lécher mes larmes au fur et à mesure et réussis à me tirer un sourire. En un mouvement la main d'Isabella passait déjà dans mes cheveux.

- Comment vas-tu? me questionna-t-elle.

- Ça va, est ce qu'on sait quand Jacob va sortir?

- Pas encore, l'avocat doit être en train de le rencontrer en ce moment. On attend que le soleil se couche pour aller le voir. Une fois de plus notre cher Jake a trop peu réfléchit, mais il va s'en sortir, une fois de plus, ne t'en fais pas.

Les larmes reprirent de plus belles. Jacob avait passé toute la nuit en prison pour me protéger. Il devrait être au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui, pas en prison. Je devrais être en prison. Et bizarrement, ce n'était pas le visage de Jake que je voyais, c'était celui de l'homme que j'avais tué. Son gros visage rougeâtre était toujours là.

- Il faut que je prenne sa place. C'est moi qui dois aller en prison. Je dois payer ma dette à la société. Cet homme? Il avait une famille? Des enfants peut-être. J'ai tué un humain, il faut que je paye…

- Chut! Ne sois pas ridicule, il a essayé de t'agresser. Tu as bien fait de la repousser de toutes tes forces. Ton père et moi n'aurions pas dû te quitter, nous étions au courant que l'homme te tournais autour. C'est trop tard pour les regrets maintenant. Jacob est là où il veut être, il prend ta place parce qu'il ne veut surtout pas que tu sois là bas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne ma place, je mérite la prison. Pas lui. Il déteste être enfermé, il le fait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour moi, il doit courir dans les bois. Ma voix se cassa quand une nouvelle crise de sanglots me serra la gorge. J'éclatais encore.

Ma mère me berça pendant des heures avant que mon père vienne la prévenir que Carlisle et lui partait pour le poste de police pour rencontrer l'avocat et voir Jacob. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis un sur celui de son épouse et quitta la chambre sans bruits. Je restai ainsi dans les bras de ma mère dans un état d'inconscience éveillé pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne me suggère d'avaler un morceau et de prendre une douche chaude. Ce que je fis sans rouspéter. J'étais trop épuisée pour lutter contre 6 vampires.

Mon père revint vers 22 heures. Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer. Jacob serait sans doute inculpé pour meurtre non-prémédité. Ils tenteraient de plaider la légitime défense, mais comme l'homme en habit avait traversé une volée de fenêtres, était tombé de deux étages et était décédé des conséquences de sa chute, le juge trouverais surement l'excuse de la légitime défense un peu faible. Un simple coup de poing aurait suffit. Après tout l'homme n'avait pas menacé personne et n'était pas armé.

Tous me regardais pour voir si j'allais encore réagir violement. Mais je n'éprouvais plus rien, on venait de me priver de la moitié de moi-même. L'être que j'aimais le plus au monde croupissait en prison et nous étions réunis pour discuter de l'attitude à adopter dans le futur. Tout cela me dépassait. Puis l'espoir revint!

- Papa! On peut payer sa caution dit! Il va revenir demain et on va pouvoir se sauver?

- Non, ma chérie, les autochtones de la carrure de Jacob, qui ont balancé un homme de deux-cents livres du haut du deuxième étage. On ne les remet pas en liberté contre une caution. Il devra attendre son procès.

- Dans combien de temps est son procès?

- Pas avant 2 ou 3 mois, l'avocat doit bien étudier la jurisprudence et la couronne doit préparer son plaidoyer. Évidement tu devras témoigner en sa faveur en expliquant ce que cet homme t'as dit avant que Jacob n'entre dans l'entrepôt. Je témoignerais aussi pour dire que je l'ai entendu te dires des grossièretés plus tôt dans la soirée.

- DES MOIS? Cette fois je hurlai, Jacob ne serait pas là, demain, ni la semaine prochaine, il allait passer des mois en prison par ma faute.

- Oncle Emmett, tu veux bien m'aider à le faire sortir? On détruit le mur et on s'en va? On peut dit? le questionnais-je.

Le frère de mon père interrogea celui-ci du regard avant de se tourner vers moi d'un air coupable.

- En fait Ness, je disais ça comme cela, on ne peut pas aider Jacob à sortir de prison et disparaitre. Interpol serait à nos trousses. Et on n'est pas très anonymes tous les dix.

- On va se séparer, deux par deux on est moins voyant non? NON? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'aider? S'il avait un des vôtres la question ne se serait pas posée. Vous l'auriez sorti de là. On ne peut pas laisser Jacob dans son trou pendant des mois ou pire, des années! On ne peut pas! … On ne peut pas! Je n'avais jamais défié le clan comme cela, mais s'ils m'aimaient comme ils le disaient ils m'aideraient.

- Nessie, on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le sortir de là je te jure! La voix désemparée de ma mère me fit grincer des dents. Quelle hypocrite celle là!

- Et si c'était papa, là bas? Si c'était lui qui était éloigné de toi par des barreaux. Tu resterais les bras croisés à attendre? Tu veux me faire accroire cela?

Isabella Cullen se mordait nerveusement la lèvre en cherchant du regard l'aide de son mari. Je tournai les talons et claquai la porte de la chambre de Jake pour ne plus voir leurs visages tous aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres. Ils étaient soulagés que Jake ne soit plus dans leurs pattes, ils avaient leur famille parfaite maintenant. Ce que je pouvais les haïr.


	7. Hibernation

**Chapitre 7- Hibernation **

Voilà maintenant plus d'un mois que Jake était en prison. Je n'étais pas allé le voir. Je savais que je serais incapable de le regarder en face sachant que je devrais vivre son calvaire et non le contraire. Ma mère y allait à tous les jours et elle me transmettait ses lettres. Je lui avais écrit moi aussi. Une lettre. Je lui avais écrit qu'il devait tenir bon, que je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus moi en sortant, étant donné ce que je lui faisais vivre. Que j'étais désolée qu'il se soit imprégné d'une meurtrière.

Il m'avait répondu, mais je n'avais pas lu sa réponse. Je savais qu'il tenterait à l'aide de celle-ci de me déculpabiliser. Ce que tout le monde tentait de faire sans arrêts avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais rester impunie pour ce que j'avais fait. Le juste prix à payer selon moi pour avoir tué un homme et fait porter la faute par mon âme sœur, serait qu'il me quitte et s'en aille être heureux auprès d'une autre. C'était là tout ce que je méritais. Je ne méritais certainement pas son amour inconditionnel, ni celui de ma famille. Alors j'avais arrêté de lire ses lettres, qui étaient d'un optimisme enfantin.

Tante Rose avait fermé son école de danse et était partie vivre pour quelques temps avec oncle Emmett à Denali. Elle m'avait juré que toute cette histoire n'y était pour rien et de ne pas m'en faire. Et depuis quand les vampires disaient-ils la vérité?

Alice et Esmée avaient dû annuler tous les engagements de la saison, mettant plusieurs anniversaires et mariages en plan. Elles se disaient en fait qu'elles avaient cancellés avant que les clients n'appellent pour canceller eux même. Tante Alice et oncle Jasper avait quitté le Canada pour un moment, ils reviendraient bientôt avaient-ils spécifiés, ils voulaient se changer les idées un peu. Tu parles!

Grand-mère Esmée restait avec grand-père, et grand-père était fidèle à papa. Alors il ne restait que nous cinq pour aider Jacob.

Je savais bien que j'étais responsable de la dissolution du clan. Dans le dernier mois, papa et tante Rose s'étaient plus souvent disputés qu'en sept ans. Mon père la trouvait lâche et égocentrique, tante Rose le trouvais fou et puérile.

La date du procès avait été annoncée au 14 juillet. Avec les vacances d'été, le procès avait faillit être remis à la fin du mois d'août. Quelques personnes influentes avaient agis avec brio et le 14 juillet était apparemment la meilleure date possible.

L'avocat de Jake, qui était apparemment habitué à ce genre de causes et un des meilleurs sur le continent avait un bon pressentiment. Un bon pressentiment.

Toutes ces informations se retournaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse y trouver d'espoir. Je m'apprêtais à me rendormir pour un autre mois quand on frappa doucement à la porte de ma chambre. Démon grogna et se redressa dans le lit prêt à me protéger contre un ennemi.

- Nessie c'est moi, je peux entrer? la voix d'Edward était calme. Il devait avoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

- Mmm…

Dans la pénombre de ma chambre je vis la main de mon père se tendre vers Démon pour le caresser. La plupart des animaux s'éloignaient instinctivement des vampires, mais Démon devait être habitué. Quel chien de garde celui là!

- Tu savais que Jacob m'avais demandé de l'aider à trouver ton chien?

Non, je l'ignorais. À ma connaissance Jacob et Edward n'entretenaient de rapports cordiaux uniquement par nécessité. Ils se seraient volontiers la main pour se souhaiter la nouvelle année et ne discutaient au téléphone que le temps nécessaire pour que je saisisse le combiné. Je me redressais sur les coudes pour indiquer à mon père que son histoire m'intéressait.

- Et oui, un beau matin, peu de temps avant ton anniversaire, il est venu ici et m'a demandé mon avis pour acheter un chien. Il savait que les animaux étaient sensibles aux vampires et se demandait si tu ne pourrais jamais avoir un animal de compagnie.

Voyant que je ne brochais pas, il continua avec son monologue :

- J'étais surpris qu'il vienne vers moi, il aurait pu aller voir ta mère. Mais je laissé tomber. Je lui avais demandé à quelle sorte de bête il pensait, il me répondit qu'une petite bête que tu pourrais cajoler comme un bébé serait préférable. Il ne voulait pas d'un deuxième loup dans la maison.

- Et tu es allé faire la tournée des animaleries avec lui? L'idée me semblait peu probable.

- Et bien oui, nous avons visité deux élevages ce jour là et les chiens s'éloignaient quand je m'approchais, je pouvais voir leurs pensées devenir confuses à mon approche. Jacob était découragé et nous allions abandonnés lorsque cette petite chose retint mon attention.

Démon, sur le lit, se laissait flatter avec plaisir. Edward regardait le petit animal avec affection mais son attention devait être fixée sur cette journée passée avec Jacob près d'un an auparavant.

- Ce petit gaillard, semblait être le plus joyeux de sa portée. Il était le plus costaud aussi ce qui indiquait qu'il mangeait plus que ses frères et donc le plus dominant. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une mauviette dans la famille! ricana-t-il.

- Quand tu t'es approché? Il n'a pas eu peur?

- Et bien, il n'était pas certain de comment réagir quand j'ai tendu mon bras, mais grâce à mon aptitude à lire dans ses pensées, je sus ce qu'il voulait que je fasse et j'obéis.

Je pouffai de rire à l'idée que mon père obéisse à qui que ce soit, mais à un chiot de trois livres c'était ridicule.

- Ne te moque pas! Je souhaitais qu'il m'aime bien et qu'il se plaise chez nous. Je trouvais l'idée de Jacob très bonne au fond, et je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé avant moi-même.

Maintenant que j'y repensais, je me souvenais de la période d'entrainement du chiot à son arrivée, mon père répondais à tous ses caprices, il doublait les gâteries récompenses et s'était bien évidement fait un allié en Démon.

- Ma chérie je veux que tu saches que j'aime vraiment Jacob. Que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il doit vivre en ce moment et que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de là. Dans la mesure où c'est légal bien entendu.

- Non tu ne l'aimes pas, tu fais tout cela et je t'en remercie, mais tu ne le fais pas pour lui, tu le fais pour ne pas déplaire à maman. répliquais-je aussitôt

- Renesmée, Jacob a toujours pris soin des deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde dès que celles-ci sont entrées dans ma vie. Il est un vrai rayon de soleil dans notre existence à tous. Et je te promets que même si ta mère n'avait pas été aussi attachée à lui, j'aurais agis de la même manière. Aujourd'hui je lui ai promis de lui rendre le service qu'il m'a rendu il y a un moment. Il a pris soin de ta mère quand je ne pouvais être près d'elle et je vais lui remettre la pareille. Je vais m'assurer que tu manges, que tu chasses, que tu vois la lumière du soleil le plus souvent possible. Si en cours de route j'arrive à te faire sourire en attendant son retour mon but aura été atteint. Tu ne peux pas continuer à dépérir comme cela, penses à lui, à comment il aimera te retrouver aussi pétillante de vie que tu l'étais avant son départ.

- Avant que je commence à tuer des innocents et à faire porter le blâme aux autres?

- Et tu crois que je n'ai jamais tué personnes? Ma chérie, j'ai tué des centaines de personnes dans mon existence et ce n'était pas par légitime défense. De plus j'aimerais que tu cesses d'appeler ce type un innocent. Penses à ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si tu avais été incapable de te défendre. Il a mérité son sort, en fait tu as été trop bonne de lui accorder une mort si rapide. Il souriait à présent, tout pour me faire sentir moins misérable.

- Grand-père, grand-mère et maman n'ont jamais tué personne! lui répondis-je aussitôt. Alors que moi je l'ai fait.

- Par accident, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête à ce moment là, et je le revois depuis des semaines parce que tu n'arrives pas à penser à autre chose. Nessie, tu me rends dingue avec ta culpabilité! J'ai bien faillis demander à ta mère de te mettre sous son bouclier pour me donner un répit, mais j'ai décidé de t'aider et pour cela je dois savoir ce que tu ressens et crois moi je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais l'éternité est trop longue pour la passer en catatonie comme tu le fais. Ressaisis-toi! Ce soir tu viens chasser avec nous. Tu dois reprendre des forces!

- Je chasserais avec Jacob, à son retour. boudais-je

- Oh non, jeune fille! Tu viens avec nous et tu vas te préparer pour ton témoignage dans un mois. Habilles-toi, l'avocat de Jacob arrives dans une heure.

- Je veux juste dormir.

- Tu dormiras pendant des décennies si tu le souhaites mais pas maintenant! Debout!

Son ton autoritaire ne me laissa pas le choix. Le patriarche avait parlé.


	8. Le procès

**Chapitre 8 – Le procès**

Le procès débuta comme prévu le mercredi 14 juillet. Le temps nuageux ne nous obligea pas à être cacher dans le stationnement du palais de justice avant l'aube.

Alors nous étions tous là, dans la salle d'audience à attendre l'arrivé du juge et surtout de l'accusé. Je n'avais pas revu Jacob depuis le soir, mon père voulait que je dise le soir de l'accident. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et une dans l'estomac. Je savais que je serais incapable de croiser son regard. Avec tout ce que je lui faisais subir je n'y trouverais plus d'amour c'était certain.

Grand-père était au bout de la rangée, suivit de papa, de moi, de maman et de tante Alice qui représentait le service de traiteur Cullen, l'employeur de Jacob. Tous étions endimanchés et paraissions plus que respectables. Billy, sa fille Rachel, son mari Paul et Sam Uley avaient pris l'avion pour assister au procès. Quill, Embry et Seth qui vivaient au Canada eux aussi étaient également présents dans la rangé derrière nous. Notre avocat était confiant et ne cessait de nous le répéter.

Je me sentais malade, mes doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient sans arrêts avant que ma mère ne me tienne la main pour tenter de me calmer. Je tachai de répéter l'histoire que j'avais répété depuis un mois sur ce qui s'était « vraiment » passé dans l'entrepôt ce soir là.

Puis, nous dûmes nous lever pour que le juge Francoeur, un francophone, puisse débuter l'assemblée. Nous maîtrisions tous bien notre français, depuis les trois ans que nous vivions au Québec, mais je m'inquiétai pour Jacob. Visiblement le procès se tiendrait en français. Je me retournais vers mon père qui avait suivit le fil de mes pensées et il acquiesça.

- Jacob le sait, ça ne l'énerve pas outre mesure ne t'inquiètes pas. Spécifia-t-il en se rassoyant.

Puis, le moment que j'avais tant redouté depuis des mois arriva. On appela l'accusé et Jacob fit son entrée dans un costume très class, mais qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Ou était son vieux jeans taché d'huile? Visiblement, tante Alice avait été magasiné pour lui. J'ignorais si lui faire porter un costume à 3000$ n'allait pas le rendre antipathique au juge. Mon père souleva les épaules à mes côtés. Il l'ignorait lui aussi.

Je me forçais à lever les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il avait maigris, ça sautait aux yeux. Nos regards se croisèrent et mes yeux s'embuèrent instantanément. Il avait l'air soulagé de me voir. Évidement puisque je n'étais pas venue le voir depuis le mois de mai. Il avait dû penser que je le laisserais tomber encore une fois. Je perçus qu'il aurait voulu me sourire pour m'indiquer qu'il allait bien, mais son avocat lui avait probablement recommandé d'avoir l'air désolé et repentant plutôt que joyeux et insouciant.

Je baissai les yeux pendant qu'on énumérait les raisons de notre présence ici, le décès d'un certain Jonathan Michaud, 24 ans, survenu dans la nuit du 3 mai, à Godmanchester, Québec. L'accusé, Jacob Black, un natif américain, canadien. du moins c'était ce que ses papiers disaient, qui n'avait aucun antécédent judiciaires à ce jour, avait plaidé coupable à l'accusation de meurtre sans préméditations. Son avocat, maître Mitchell, souhaite plaider la légitime défense, puisque Monsieur Black a tenté de défendre sa petite amie, Renesmée Cullen, qui avait déjà refuser les avances de la victime et que celui persistait à vouloir l'attoucher sexuellement. L'accusé...

Mon regard se posa de l'autre côté de la salle sur la famille du défunt. On y trouvait ses parents et une jeune fille qui devait être sa sœur, vu la ressemblance. Ils regardaient dans notre direction avec des moues haineuse. S'ils n'avaient rien contre les natifs américains avant le 3 mai, ça avait visiblement changé depuis. Je pouvais sentir leur chagrin, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient en colère et souhaitaient que justice soit rendue. Le regard de la mère croisa le mien et je pus sentir qu'elle ne croyait pas que son fils ait pu être si grossier avec moi, mais elle ne me soupçonnait pas d'avoir été celle qui lui avait enlevé la vie. Elle avait pourtant en face d'elle le véritable assassin de son fils. Je pensai une seconde qu'elle avait le droit de savoir et les doigts de mon père qui se serrèrent sur mon bras me firent comprendre que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Le plaidoyer de la couronne se continuait, et je n'avais pas toujours pas regardé Jacob à nouveau, et ce même si je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. Mes pieds accaparèrent mon attention la majeure partie de la matinée. Puis l'assemblée pris une pause. Les témoins seraient entendus à partir de 13h30.

C'était là ma seule chance de sortir Jacob de prison, si le juge croyait ce que je disais, peut-être trouverait-il le geste de Jacob héroïque et déciderait de le relâcher. Que représentait un petit mensonge en cours après un meurtre après tout? Qu'ils me fassent jurer sur la bible si ça leurs faisait plaisir. Autant demander au compte Dracula de faire une promesse de scout.

Les humains partirent déjeuner et les Cullen patientèrent dans le hall que la séance recommence. J'ignorais si Billy et Rachel savaient que Jacob était en prison à ma place. Surement pas, ils m'en auraient glissé un mot. Pour une fois j'étais reconnaissante à mon père de modifier la vérité avant tant de crédibilité.

Glissée entre maman et grand-mère qui me caressaient le dos à tour de rôle, l'heure du déjeuner passa beaucoup trop vite et mes malaises revinrent au moment de retourner dans la salle d'audience.

Tante Alice qui se sentait aussi impuissante que nous tous puisqu'elle ne pouvait voir ni le futur de Jacob, ni le mien. Sautillait nerveusement sur le banc avant qu'on l'appelle à la barre.

- Votre nom complet et votre âge s'il vous plait Madame?

- Mary Alice Hale Cullen, 24 ans. répondit-elle

- Est-ce vrai Madame Cullen que vous étiez propriétaire d'un service d'organisation d'évènements et de traiteur appelé Cullen Traiteur, le soir du drame.

- Copropriétaire, associée en fait, nous étions propriétaires toutes les deux ma mère adoptive et moi-même, c'est vrai.

- Pendant combien d'année l'accusé ici présent a-t-il travaillé pour vous lors d'évènements.

- En tout et partout, Jacob a travaillé avec nous près de deux ans. C'était un de mes meilleurs employés, le plus fiable. Ajouta-t-elle fièrement

- Mr. Black a-t-il déjà reçu des plaintes de la part de clients ou d'autres employés, pour avoir eu un comportement agressif au travail?

- Jamais! Jacob est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré, il est toujours de bonne humeur au boulot, en fait il fait rire tout le monde!

- Je vous demanderais de ne répondre qu'aux questions posées par le procureur Madame Cullen. Le juge Francoeur intervint.

- Oui votre honneur, désolé. dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

L'interrogatoire de tante Alice dura une dizaine de minutes, puis vint le tour d'Edward à aller comparaître. Il était très convaincant dans le rôle du frère protecteur. Mon tour arriva trop rapidement, mais je me ressaisis rapidement. Je devais assurer! Pour Jacob.

- Votre nom complet et votre âge, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle?

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, 19 ans.

- Vous êtes la jeune sœur d'Alice et d'Edward Cullen qui viennent de témoigner, est-ce exact?

- C'est exact. mentis-je

- Diriez-vous que l'accusé ici présent Jacob Black, est votre ami de cœur, mademoiselle Cullen?

- Oui

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble?

- (_Depuis ma naissance, il y a maintenant sept ans, presque huit_) Depuis deux ans.

Il sorti alors la même photographie qu'il avait demandé à mon père d'identifier auparavant. Le sourire niais de l'homme se balançait à nouveau devant mes yeux. J'affirmais avoir vu la victime le soir du 3 mai, alors qu'il assistait à une réception de mariage à laquelle je servais.

- Vous souvenez vous des évènements qui ont précédés le décès de la victime et qui ont eu lieu sur votre lieu de travail le soir du 3 mai?

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- À quelle heure avez-vous vu la victime pour la première fois?

- Entre 16h30 et 17h00, je passais des canapés à l'extérieur de l'hôtel sur le terrain.

- Vous a-t-il abordé le premier?

- Oui, il m'a questionné sur les canapés, puis m'a demandé à quelle heure je terminais mon quart de travail.

- Que lui avez-vous répondu?

- Que je croyais bien terminé mon quart de travail, vers les trois heures du matin. Puis il m'a proposé d'aller le rejoindre à sa chambre à ce moment là.

- Lui avez-vous donné un quelconque espoir de croire que vous l'y rejoindriez?

- Jamais de la vie!

- Lui avez-vous dit non?

- Non, en fait je suis restée estomaquée, je ne lui ai rien répondu.

- La victime vous a-telle abordé à un autre moment dans la soirée?

- Oui, il devait être 21h30, au service du dessert et du café. Il m'a pincé une fesse et m'a laissé savoir qu'il avait déjà hâte de savoir de quoi j'avais l'air sous mes vêtements.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Jacob, qui visiblement n'avait toujours pas été au courant de toute la situation. Le connaissant, il devait regretter de ne pas avoir balancé le type par la fenêtre lui-même.

- Est-ce à ce moment que votre frère est intervenu?

- Oui, il a dit à l'homme qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus m'approcher.

- Vous n'avez pas eu envie d'en parler à votre petit-ami, plutôt qu'à votre frère?

- Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il grimpe dans les rideaux et qu'il…

Et voilà, je venais de faire ma première erreur. Je venais de dire que Jacob était violent et que j'avais préféré lui cacher qu'un homme m'avait approché, pour ne pas qu'il s'emporte. Le sourire narquois du procureur me donna envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je me repris rapidement :

- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour des riens. Il n'est pas rare en restauration que des clients qui cherche un peu de compagnie, courtisent les serveurs. Je ne croyais pas que l'homme irait plus loin.

- Et il est allé plus loin?

- Oui, peu après minuit. L'homme est entré dans l'entrepôt ou je rangeais, et m'a proposé à nouveau d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Cette fois je lui ai clairement demandé de partir, je lui ai dit que j'avais un copain et que je ne souhaitais pas avoir de relations avec lui. Il s'est approché de moi, je l'ai poussé et Jacob est entré dans la pièce à ce moment là.

- Ils se sont battus?

- J'ai mal vu, je me suis poussé de l'homme quand Jacob s'est interposé entre nous deux et au moment de me retourné, j'ai vu l'homme perdre l'équilibre et passé au travers de la fenêtre.

Le procureur se détourna de moi pour faire face au juge et spécifia de sa voix perfide :

- J'aimerais indiquer à la cour, que la dite fenêtre se trouvait à plus de 1,50 mètre du sol. La victime a donc dû être projetée dans les airs pour y passer au travers elle n'a pu trébucher comme le sous-entend Mlle Cullen.

- Je, je ne voyais pas… bredouillais-je

- Vous pouvez aller vous rassoir Mademoiselle Cullen, j'ai terminé avec le témoin. dit-il avant de reprendre :

- J'aimerais aussi faire voir à la cour quelques photographies des contusions retrouvées sur le corps de la victime et qui selon le médecin légiste n'auraient pas été causées par sa chute, mais bien par la lutte qui a précédé la chute.

Le juge pris connaissance des photographies et incita le procureur à continuer.

- Voici les photographies de l'accusé à son arrivée au poste de police, dans la nuit du 3 au 4 mai. Aucune contusion n'est visible, au visage ni sur le corps. À croire que la victime n'a pas essayé de se défendre du tout.

Je pensais tout de suite à l'aptitude de Jacob à guérir très rapidement et me souvenu qu'il était évident qu'il n'ait pas de marques puisqu'il n'avait jamais touché l'homme. J'étais maintenant imprégnée de l'évidence que j'avais échouée à rendre la situation crédible aux yeux du juge. Je sombrai à nouveau dans l'abattement et n'eut presque pas conscience du reste de la séance.

Un jeune homme, cousin de la victime, avait été appelé pour témoigner m'avoir vu flirter avec la victime et dire que je lui avais fait croire que j'étais intéressée. J'étais si apathique que j'eu de la difficulté à éprouver de la colère.

Vint finalement le tour de Jacob de se défendre. Je sortis de la salle du tribunal prétendant aller aux toilettes. Ma mère m'y rejoint.

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller supporter Jacob maintenant! Tes états d'âmes n'ont pas leur place en pareil moment. Cesse de te regarder le nombril et retournes dans cette salle d'audience tout de suite!

- Maman, ce sera ma faute, ma faute s'il a déjà passé presque trois mois en prison et ma faute s'il y reste, j'ai tout gâché.

- Pour l'instant jeune fille, ton petit-ami, le mot est faible, a besoin de savoir que tu es avec lui. Alors tu viens avec moi et on y retourne. Attends d'avoir le verdict avant de crier à l'injustice.

- Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas le voir se défendre pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis!

- Chut, tais-toi! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment! ses yeux étaient exorbités par la colère.

- Ne me force pas à y aller. S'il te plaît. la suppliais-je

- Et bien moi j'y vais! Jacob est mon ami et on n'abandonne pas ceux qu'on aime au moment où ils ont le plus besoin de nous!

Sur ces paroles, elle me laissa seule dans la salle de bain avec le reflet de ma médiocrité à contempler. Je m'aspergeai le visage avec de l'eau froide et repris le chemin de la salle d'audience.

Jacob avait terminé son témoignage quand je repris ma place. Le juge donna congé à tout le monde et nous redonna rendez-vous le lendemain 11h00 pour l'annonce de la sentence. Jacob quitta la pièce par la même porte par laquelle il était entré ce matin. Il me jeta un dernier regard et un rictus étrange se dessina sur son visage. J'ignorai s'il s'agissait d'un sourire ou d'une grimace de colère.

Le nœud dans mon estomac se resserra encore plus. Je déglutis avec difficulté, et rejoignis les autres qui planifiaient d'emmener Billy et les Quilleutes à l'appartement de Jacob afin qu'ils s'y installent.


	9. Girls night out

_**Wow! Vous êtes rapides, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir des reviews la première journée, je voulais encore faire des corrections à mes textes! Je ponds aussi vite que je le peux. L'inspiration est là, mais parfois les mots s'enchaînent mal. Un gros merci pour vos encouragements. Je me dépêche! **_

Chapitre 9 – Girls night out

Début septembre, l'été était passé sans que je m'en rende compte. Voilà que j'aurais dû être occupée à préparer ma rentrée à l'Université. Et je ne savais même pas aujourd'hui si j'allais être capable de sortir de mon lit.

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la fatidique sentence qui avait fait dégringoler mon existence pour de bon. Coupable de meurtre sans préméditation. Jacob coupable d'un meurtre que j'avais commis. Obligé de rester en prison pour encore 7 ans, moins les 3 mois qu'il avait déjà purgés. Et obligé de suivre une thérapie comportementale pour contrôler son agressivité. Franchement!

L'avocat, nous faisait encore de belles promesses, si Jacob affichait un comportement exemplaire, la peine serait réduite de moitié, peut-être plus. Il avait voulu porter l'affaire en appel, c'est Jacob qui avait refusé. Il ne voulait surement pas dépenser l'argent de Cullen pour le sortir de là.

Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il gardait le moral, se disant que 7 ans dans l'éternité ce n'était rien. Elle était aussi découragée que moi, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle allait le visiter religieusement avec mon père, grand-père et grand-mère y allaient aussi. Je crois même que tante Rosalie y était allé, peut-être pour le narguer, ou pour lui faire voir qu'il était mieux là où elle n'était pas.

Je n'étais pas allé le voir. En fait les dernières paroles que j'avais échangées avec mon amoureux avaient été le soir du mariage des Stewart. Je lui avais promis de ne pas parlé des progrès de notre relation à mon père en sa présence. J'étais incapable de me regarder dans une glace, comment pouvais-je l'affronter? Comment pouvais me présenter, libre comme l'air devant celui qui payait le prix à ma place?

Mes parents avaient quitté pour le weekend, et tante Rose jouait les baby-sitters avec moi. Leurs anniversaire de mariage était déjà passé depuis quelques semaines et l'anniversaire de ma mère approchait. Le mien aussi par le fait-même, mais tout le monde était bien au courant que souligner mon anniversaire ne déclencherait rien de bon. Alors, j'avais réussis à les convaincre de partir chasser ensemble. Et leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient ne rentrer que dimanche. Que j'allais bien, que je ne commettrais rien d'irréparable. Ils avaient quand même demandé à Rosalie de veiller sur moi.

Rosalie aurait pu être infirmière, elle était très attentionnée. Elle me faisait de la soupe et me passait une débarbouillette froide dans le visage et dans le cou, comme si j'avais eu une grippe. Elle avait déjà appelé grand-père plusieurs fois depuis les douze heures où elle avait emménagé dans notre maison. Je percevais les conversations téléphoniques qu'ils échangeaient.

**-** Rosalie, j'ai déjà discuté de cela avec Bella et Edward, je ne peux rien de plus. Les antidépresseurs ne feraient rien de bien à une mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Et visiblement, elle n'a pas besoin de somnifères puisqu'elle dort 23 heures par jour. Tu peux essayer de lui changer les idées. Mais les médicaments pour humains n'ont jamais le bon effet sur elle.

**-** Lui changer les idées, elle regarde dans le vide sans arrêts. Comment est-ce que je peux lui changer les idées? Sa mère avait elle aussi des tendances dépressives si je me souviens bien? C'est héréditaire non?

**- **Rosalie, Renesmee a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main et s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse de mal, c'est tout. Ne te sens pas obligée d'en faire plus.

**-** D'accord! Dit-elle en raccrochant. Puis, elle reprit tout de suite son cellulaire et composa un autre numéro.

**- **Alice, c'est moi. Tu veux sortir ce soir? Je veux dire Emmett et Jasper sont partis chasser. On pourrait aller danser?

**- **Où veux-tu aller? Et tu ne gardes pas Nessie toi? La voix flutée d'Alice retentis dans le combiné, à la fois surprise et enthousiasmée.

**-** Carlisle dit qu'il faut lui changer les idées. Quoi de mieux?

**- **Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le coup? Je croyais qu'elle parlait à peine. Tu ne la brusque pas en la forçant à affronter un club?

**-** Toi et moi savons que la meilleure façon de se changer les idées c'est d'aller danser toute la nuit parer de tenues neuves. Ce n'est pas Bella qui va penser à cela. Peut-être que ça va fonctionner.

**-** D'accord, on tente le coup! J'ai justement une jolie robe à lui faire essayer. Je suis là dans quinze minutes.

**-** J'essaye de la mettre dans la douche, je t'attends!

Non! Qu'est ce qu'elles allaient inventer ces deux là. J'enfoui mon visage sous les couvertures. J'avais presque envie d'appeler le cellulaire de mon père pour qu'il raisonne ses sœurs. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et tante Rose se matérialisa à mes côtés un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

**-** Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

**-** Je ne sors pas en boîte. Oublie tout de suite Rose! Marmonnais-je entre les dents.

**- **Visiblement, tu as tout entendu, pas besoin de répéter. Aller! Debout jeune fille!

**- **Non!

**- **Nessie, tu vas voir des gens ce soir que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne peux pas rester au lit pendant sept ans, c'est ridicule!

**- **Si je peux, regardes moi bien faire!

**- **Et bien attends qu'Alice arrive. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela.

Une heure plus tard, nous voilà toutes trois habillées en carte de mode, sur le pont, dans la Mercedes flambant neuve de Rosalie en direction du centre-ville de Montréal.

Rue Saint-Laurent, Rosalie se gara devant une boite de nuit où un valet de stationnement accourait déjà devant elle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sa première visite.

**- **Bonsoir mademoiselle Cullen! Il était tout sourire.

**-** Bonsoir Jérémie! dit-elle en glissant un pourboire dans sa main ganté.

**-** Bonne soirée! Amusez vous bien! Il regardait Rosalie et Alice avec admiration avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur moi et qu'il fronce les sourcils l'air de se demander d'où je sortais.

Le même manège recommença à l'entrée, au vestiaire puis finalement au bar, où mes tantes étaient reçues en princesses.

**-** Dominic! 3 vodka-tonic s'il te plait! Cria tante Rose, en passant la main dans ses cheveux en geste provocateur. Le barman eut l'air subjugué un instant puis s'affaira à nos cocktails. Rosalie paya et revint près de notre table.

**- **Vous buvez de l'alcool? Demandais-je en les voyants siroter leurs verres.

**-** Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'on se ruine en verres, puisqu'on ne prend qu'une consommation et qu'on a du mal à la finir. Mais toi ma chérie ça ne sera pas ton cas. Allez! Bois ça, ça va te remonter!

**- **Je ne sais pas, grand-père ne sait pas encore quel effet l'alcool a sur moi. Il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas en prendre.

**-** Ça ne te tuera pas, je le verrais si je devais assister à des funérailles au cours des prochains jours. Tante Alice se moquait de moi à présent.

Je callai mon verre et aussitôt un autre apparût devant moi. Au bout d'une demi-heure. Je dansais aussi sur la piste de danse avec mes deux tantes, qui passaient pour mes copines.

La soirée s'acheva trop rapidement, je me sentais ivre et légère! J'aurais pu danser ainsi encore quelques jours. Il faisait bon d'endormir le chagrin un moment. Cependant aussitôt rentrée à la maison, quand j'attrapai mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de portable de Jacob comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis mon plus jeune âge et que sa boîte vocale me répondit, la réalité m'assomma de nouveau. Comment avais-je pu avoir du plaisir ce soir, alors que lui croupissait derrières les barreaux? Les larmes qui n'avaient pas refait surface depuis le procès revirent et je m'endormis à l'aube le visage trempé et le cœur lourd.


	10. Projets et conditions

**Projets et conditions**

La clochette retentit au moment où je poussai la porte de la librairie Cullen. Isabella était occupée à installé des guirlandes de Noël au plafond et Edward démêlait des kilomètres de lumières blanches. De gros flocons tombaient à l'extérieur et je dû me secouer en entrant. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le magasin. Je me dirigeai vers le thermostat et le baissai de plusieurs degrés en réprimandant ma mère.

- Vingt degrés m'man, vingt degrés c'est suffisant, par grands froids comme cela, vingt-deux peut-être mais pas trente! Tu vas mettre le feu, avec toute la paperasse qui traîne ici dedans!

- Tu trouves qu'il fait trop chaud? Je ne sais plus moi! Je fonctionne encore en fahrenheit et puis je ne sens pas la chaleur alors…! Elle marmonnait avec du ruban rouge entre les dents et du sapinage autour du cou.

- Bon, tu voulais me voir? Tu veux que je commence par quoi? demandais-je en enlevant mon manteau.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour décorer, soit sans craintes! Ton père et moi voulions te parler.

J'avais déjà les yeux levés au ciel en entendant cela. Pourtant j'avais recommencé à chasser, à manger et à dormir la nuit au lieu du jour, que va-t-il falloir que je fasse encore?

- Nous avons reçu cette enveloppe ce matin, m'indiqua t'elle en me pointant le comptoir de la caisse enregistreuse.

Je dû tasser des boites de guirlandes et deux petits pères-noëls de tissus pour voir l'enveloppe en question.

Mon cœur fit 3 tours, quand je reconnu le sceau de l'université, l'une des universités les plus prestigieuse du pays. McGill Faculté des arts!

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Je n'ai pas fait application. Et on avait parlé de Concordia?

- Ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il fallait mieux t'occuper les esprits à quelque chose de constructif pendant au moins six ans et demi. Nous allons visiter des appartements demain toi et moi, ça te dit?

- Demain? Vous êtes d'accord? Vous voulez bien que j'aille un appartement à moi? En ville?

- Si ça te rends heureuse ma chérie, tes souhaits seront exhaussés. Il y a cependant une condition, spécifia ma mère toujours perchée sur son escabeau.

- Laquelle?

- Et bien comme les fêtes approchent, nous aimerions que tu rendes visite à Jacob parce que tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Je pensais déjà y aller de toute façon. Est-ce qu'on peut donner des cadeaux de Noël aux prisonniers, vous croyiez?

Mes parents n'avaient apparemment pas prévu que me convaincre serait si facile, même mon père qui avait pu suivre le fil de mes pensées semblait ahuri.

- Bien sûr! Ils vont fouiller la boîte, mais ils lui remettront. Tu penses à quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment encore, peut-être un jeu vidéo ou des livres. Je vais voir. Je vais aller le visiter la semaine prochaine. Tu veux bien me montrer le chemin? demandais-je en regardant mon père. Il dû lire dans mes pensées et deviner que je n'aurais pas la force de m'y rendre seule.

- Oui, j'irai avec toi. Son sourire était confiant et rassurant, pour m'indiquer que tout se passerait bien.

- Et bien deux bonnes choses de réglées! Vous allez visiter des logements demain matin, je crois que tu pourras prendre les meubles qui sont dans l'appartement de Jacob? demanda ma mère.

- Heu, et bien je croyais reprendre quelques meubles de ma chambre et acheter un peu de neuf aussi.

- Ça non jeune fille! Tu voulais sortir de ton cocon et vivre la vie d'étudiante et bien pas question que tu déménages dans un loft de 300 000 $. Tu vas te trouver un emploi d'étudiante et payer tes factures.

Mes parents se regardaient déjà complices croyant probablement que j'allais paniquer et ajourner mon départ à plus tard. Mais je me ressaisis et dit :

- Oui! Vous avez raison, je dois cesser d'être une enfant gâtée, et je vais me trouver un emploi! Tout cela, va être une expérience enrichissante! Je souriais à présent, pas de mon sourire sincère, celui là était parti pour toujours, mais j'envisageais mes nouveaux projets avec optimisme.

La mine déconfite de ma mère me confirma qu'elle avait réellement crue que je refuserais leur offre. Elle pensait encore me garder à la maison. Ni la visite à la prison, ni l'appartement miteux, ni l'emploi à temps partiel n'allait freiner mes désires de liberté.

J'attrapai une guirlande de sapinage, sautai sur le comptoir et commençai à l'installer aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à chanter les cantiques de noël qui passaient à la radio.

Mes parents dans mon dos, échangeaient des regards inquiets, puis soulagés. J'étais sortie de ma léthargie. Sept mois plus tard.


	11. Journée père et fille

**Journée père et fille**

- Nous y voilà, 4402, rue Saint-André! dit mon père en stationnant sa Volvo de l'année devant un duplex.

- Hummmm!

- Tu ne veux pas visiter? s'enquit-il.

- Si si, on y va!

Le propriétaire, un vieil homme grincheux qui nous indiqua que nous étions en retard, alors que nous avions dix minutes d'avance.

- Vous aviez dit une personne seule, si vous êtes un couple ça fait deux fois plus de bruit. L'homme à qui j'ai parlé a dit que c'était pour une fille seule.

- Et c'est toujours exact, ma sœur ici Renesmée, se cherche un logement pour la durée de ses études à McGill. Mon père arborait son sourire le plus charmant, il devait avoir vu dans la tête de l'homme que celui-ci ne voulait pas nous louer l'appartement.

- McGill hein?

L'homme était apparemment impressionné, nous étions sur la bonne voie. Mon père me fit un clin d'œil, confiant. Le vieil homme monta difficilement les escaliers pour nous ouvrir la porte de l'appartement à louer.

- Alors voici, 3 appartements et demi. La cuisine est au fond, le salon et la chambre sont en fait un salon double. La salle de bain est ici, mais il n'y a pas de bain, seulement une douche. Le réfrigérateur et la cuisinière restent là, ou sont remplacés avant de quitter, si vous peinturer ce doit être fait à l'huile dans des couleurs claires. Les animaux sont interdits. C'est 750$ par mois. Je ne veux pas de fêtes, pas de bruits après vingt et une heure.

Il nous avait fait son monologue en nous entrainant d'une pièce à l'autre. Mon regard passait des boiseries qui avaient dues être peintes une trentaine de fois, aux deux placards minuscules. Mes yeux s'agrandirent devant la salle de bain minuscule et le manque de baignoire. Puis je revins au réfrigérateur qui selon moi était bien plus antique que celui de Jacob. Les couleurs claires n'étaient pas une option, il faisait si sombre dans l'appartement qu'il aurait été effrayant de peindre plus foncé que « jaune beurre ». Je me rendis compte que mon père me regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il avait apparemment un plaisir fou à regarder l'enfant gâtée que j'étais, imaginer cet endroit comme étant son futur foyer.

Si je ne connaissais pas mieux Montréal, j'aurais été persuadée qu'il m'avait emmené dans le quartier le plus pourris pour me faire peur. Mais non, l'appartement était dans un quartier branché, où plusieurs cafés et boutiques prendraient bien une jeune employée comme moi. Il n'était pas trop loin de l'université. Le pont pour la rive sud était accessible rapidement pour rendre visite à mes parents. Je me mis à regarder « mon » appartement avec des yeux différents et demandai :

- Les animaux sont interdits? Même les petits animaux?

- Même les perruches, jeune demoiselle, si je me rends compte que vous héberger un animal ici, je vous expulse sur le champ. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de grabuge dans ce logement causé par des petites bêtes.

- Vous pouvez garder Démon, dit? Je regardais Edward avec appréhension.

- Bien sûr que oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. La maison serait trop vide sans toi et lui en même temps. Ta mère va avoir de chouchouter un bébé au moins, pour l'empêcher de devenir folle.

- Alors, Monsieur Pelletier, je le prends. Quand puis-je emménager?

- Nous pouvons commencer votre bail au premier janvier. Vous pourrez commencer à venir peinturer pendant les fêtes si vous voulez. Ça vous va?

- C'est parfait!

- Tu es certaine? Parce qu'on peut en visiter d'autre si tu veux. Il y en a d'autres qui peuvent être intéressants, on peut aller les voir et revenir en fin de journée.

Edward bafouillait presque tant l'idée de laisser sa fille chérie dans cet appartement seule lui déplaisait. Il y avait encore cinq adresses sur sa liste et je me doutais bien que la dernière était celle d'un appartement nettement plus spacieux et moderne que celui-ci. Mon père se passait la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, la situation lui avait visiblement échappé. C'est son épouse qui serait en colère contre lui à notre retour.

- Non, cet appartement me va, ce n'est pas trop cher, avec un emploi payé salaire minimum je dois penser à cela aussi.

- Nous pouvons en discuter, enfin Renesmée!

- Je prends l'appartement, Monsieur Pelletier, puis-je signer le bail maintenant?

- Oui, descendons et je vous remettrai la clé.

Très vite les papiers légaux furent remplis et nous fûmes avertis qu'au moindre retard de loyer, l'appartement serait affiché à louer dans les journaux et que l'expulsion serait rapide. Mon père rassura l'homme sur ma solvabilité et on me remit la clé de mon premier appartement. Je me sentais réellement heureuse, je ne prétendais plus pour faire regretter les magouilles d'Edward. J'étais persuadée que j'allais être relativement heureuse dans cet appartement.

- Ensuite? Qu'est ce qu'on a au programme? questionnais-je mon père en pénétrant dans la voiture.

- Et bien, j'avais l'intention de t'envoyer porter ton curriculum vitae dans un restaurant McDonald's mais je suis suffisamment décontenancé pour aujourd'hui. Merci à toi!

- Zut! Je n'ai pas préparé de curriculum vitae!

Mon père m'indiqua la banquette arrière et je vis une enveloppe brune. Je l'attraperai et commençait à lire le résumé de mes expériences de travail.

- Woah! J'ignorais que j'avais fait tant de choses! C'est toi qui as pondu ça? Références : Alice Hale, Librairie Cullen, un stage d'immersion en Espagne … et bien! Tu t'es amusé on dirait!

- Et bien, je trouvais ridicule d'écrire que tu n'avais pas d'expérience de travail alors que tu peux montrer au propriétaire comment gérer son entreprise.

- Alors, où allons nous porter cela?

- On peut revenir en ville un autre jour, ce n'est pas nécessaire de te trouver un emploi maintenant, tu peux bien commencer l'université avant aussi et après on verra. Ta mère et moi allons t'aider financièrement tu le sais bien.

- J'y tiens, je vais me faire de nouveaux amis, et avoir mon argent, et gérer mes choses. On peut aller porter mon curriculum vitae dans un bar, tante Rose m'a déjà montré une centaine de recettes et les pourboires m'assureraient un bon revenu, qu'est ce que tu en dis?

- Il y a un café au bout de la rue, on peut commencer par là, tu as déjà eu suffisamment d'ennuis avec les hommes et la boisson comme cela. Puis, réalisant l'étendu de ses paroles, il ajouta : Ça rassurerait ton vieux père si tu vendais des cappuccinos à des gens sobres, habillée en uniforme unisexe.

- Va pour le café et les biscottis!

Définitivement, j'avais une chance d'enfer, le patron était là et me pris en entrevue assise à une des table de son café. Je dû faire l'affaire parce qu'il me remit un chandail noir et une casquette, mon entrainement commençait dimanche. Ce qui était parfait puisque j'avais l'intention d'aller à la prison samedi.

- Il pense quoi de moi? questionnais-je mon père une fois à l'extérieur.

- Et bien, il te trouve bien jolie et crois que ta beauté va savoir garder la clientèle fidèle, en particulier les jeunes étudiants qui viennent passer leurs soirées à étudier et qui boivent une dizaine de café à chaque soir. Il est heureux que tu étudie à McGill puisque c'est une clientèle qui ne vient jamais si loin habituellement, mais en même temps préoccupé que tu ne puisses travailler plusieurs soirs par semaine pour étudier, cependant tu l'as bien rassuré. Il trouve ton anglais très bon! Il ajouta cette dernière remarque en riant de bon cœur, puisque le propriétaire bafouillait un anglais très basique et qu'il avait probablement manqué des bouts de mon monologue dans la langue de Shakespeare.

- Tu crois que maman va être d'accord pour que je travaille dans ce café?

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui rappeler qu'elle a déjà vendu des chaussures de randonné et des skis alors qu'elle avait de la difficulté à placer un pied devant l'autre.

C'est en rigolant que nous regagnâmes la rive-sud de Montréal, se rappelant des souvenirs de mon enfance. Quand mon père gara sa voiture dans le garage c'était notre symphonie de Prokofiev préférée, Peter and the Wolf qui jouait, quelle belle façon de clore cette agréable journée père et fille.


	12. Visite

**Visite**

Je patientais déjà depuis 20 minutes dans une grande salle éclairée aux néons. D'autres personnes attendaient avec moi. Une jeune femme et son enfant de trois ans étaient assis à une table non loin de la mienne, un jeune adolescent et sa mère, un homme avec une mallette qui devait être un avocat et cinq autres familles semblaient nettement plus habitués à l'endroit que moi. J'ignorais si j'avais l'intention de devenir une habituée de la salle des visites de la prison moi-même.

Edward m'attendait dans la voiture. Je regrettais à présent de ne pas lui avoir demandé de m'accompagné. Je respirai profondément et serrai la boite contenant le I-Pod que je voulais lui offrir contre ma poitrine. Jacob, mon Jacob, comment pouvais-je être si nerveuse à l'idée d'être devant lui? Lui qui avait été avec moi presque chaque jour depuis ma naissance, chaque jour avant les 7 derniers mois.

Une sirène retentit et une porte s'ouvrit au fond la salle. Le petit garçon couru dans les bras d'un homme qui selon la ressemblance devait être son père, je me rendis compte que tous les visiteurs s'étaient levés, peut-être pour permettre au prisonnier de bien les voir. Je me levai aussi, et me rassis aussitôt, mon Jacob me trouverais à Time Square, il allait me voir dans une pièce rempli d'une trentaine de personnes.

Ma main se porta d'elle-même à ma bouche quand nos regards se croisèrent. La dernière fois que j'avais entraperçu Jacob c'était à son procès. Il avait les traits tirés d'un insomniaque et arborait un visage dur. Comme si fraterniser avec la racaille de la société lui avait ôté son air espiègle et qu'il ne voyait plus la vie avec les mêmes yeux qu'avant.

Jacob s'assit tant bien que mal en face de moi sur la petite table dans son corps trop grand pour le mobilier. Son expression éteinte me toisa et baissant les yeux il dit :

- Je m'attendais à voir Bella, elle a eu un empêchement?

Apparemment ma mère avait eu peur que ne change d'avis une fois de plus et avait souhaité protéger Jacob en lui gardant la surprise de ma visite.

- Non en fait, je voulais venir te voir. Jacob je suis désolée que soit ici à ma place, je n'ai pas été capable de t'affronter avant aujourd'hui. Me pardonneras-tu un jour? J'avais tendue la main pas dessus la table pour prendre la sienne mais il avait tassé sa main de ma trajectoire.

- Ouais, bien tu avais mieux à faire que de venir voir ton petit ami en prison il faut croire. Comment est ce que je peux t'en vouloir pour cela? Il avait dit ça dans un rire amer qui me brisa le cœur, une fois de plus.

- Jake, je ne pouvais me regarder dans une glace pour tout ce que je te faisais vivre, je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas! Un sanglot interrompit mon monologue.

- Ça va, Bella m'a dit que tu avait passé un mauvais moment toi aussi. Je suppose qu'on va avoir du temps à reprendre à ma sortie. Il avait voulu être moins dur avec moi, mais ses yeux étaient tout sauf chaleureux quand je les regardais.

- Ton avocat, parles de te faire sortir plus tôt pour bonne conduite. J'avais décidé d'engager la conversation sur une note plus positive.

- Tu parles! Bonne conduite, je n'ai participé qu'à trois batailles depuis que je suis arrivé. Tu peux oublier la bonne conduite pour moi.

- Tu t'es battu? Mais enfin à quoi as-tu pensé? Tu veux croupir ici toute ta vie?

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as aucune idée que de vivre à tous les jours avec des détenus pervers et sadiques. Ici, tu dois te faire respecter pour survivre. Il continuait à fixer ses mains sur la table évitant clairement de croiser mon regard.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Moi je suis bien en sécurité à la maison, rien n'a changé pour moi si ce n'est des cauchemars et de ton absence. Je suis bien mal placé pour te dire comment agir alors que tu vis ma peine. Excuses-moi.

- Tu vas à l'université c'est vrai?

- Oui, maman et papa ont voulu que je cesse de me lamenter sur mon sort et que fasse quelque chose de constructif en attendant ta sortie. J'ai un appartement ici à Montréal et je me suis trouvé un emploi dans un café. Ça ne te dérange pas dit?

- Non, je suis content que tu profites de ta liberté, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu être ici à ta place.

Ces paroles ressemblaient davantage au Jacob que je connaissais mes l'intention n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il disait cela pour me déculpabiliser, il n'en pensait rien.

- Jake! Tu sais que je voudrais que cette soirée ne se soit jamais produite et que tu sois à l'extérieur avec moi. Tu le sais ça non? Je déteste te savoir ici! Les larmes étaient revenues à présent.

- Bien sûr. Je le sais.

- C'est tout? Jacob pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas, quand je te parle?

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir avant? Au procès tu m'as à peine regardé. Depuis le temps que tu veux faire des grandes études je me demande parfois si tu n'es pas satisfaite de me savoir ici, tu es peut-être plus heureuse sans ton garagiste de petit ami. Peut-être que tu vas pouvoir rencontrer un intellectuel comme Edward à McGill. Pas un minable comme moi… D'autant plus qu'à ma sortie je serai un ex-taular.

Il était incohérent comme s'il avait répété un texte depuis des mois et que l'émotion lui faisait perdre le fil.

- Tu es ridicule! Ridicule! Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et je t'aime tant, Jacob, je veux que tu viennes me rejoindre, qu'on reprenne nos projets où nous les avions laissé, je t'aime tant! ajoutais-je avant de m'écrouler à nouveau.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et commença à me caresser le dos maladroitement. Je me collai à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir et passai mes mains autour de son coup. Il évitait encore mon regard. Il maintenait une distance entre nous, je le sentais bien, pourquoi faisait-il cela?

- Hé Black! Tu changes de copine souvent dis donc?

Un grand homme tatoué, assis à une autre table avec une femme venait de me rappeler dans quel endroit nous nous trouvions. Jacob se rembrunit en entendant ces paroles. Il tenta d'ignorer ce que l'homme avait dit et regarda délibérément dans une direction opposée.

- Celle-ci n'est pas mal non plus, je me demande ce que tu leurs fais, la brunette, la blonde et maintenant une rouquine, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, ben ça alors!

- Ferme là! Jacob avait sifflé son ordre. Il s'était placé entre l'homme tatoué et moi pour que je ne le voie pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit minus?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer gros porc!

Jacob s'était levé et faisait face à l'homme maintenant. Je tenais sa main et tentais de le faire rassoir à mes côtés mais je sentais que c'était peine perdue. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'homme se lève aussi. Face à face Jacob dépassait l'homme d'une tête mais l'autre était bien plus corpulent. Si Jake n'avait pas été magiquement doué, je me serais inquiétée pour lui.

Trois gardiens s'étaient matérialisés autour de Jacob et de l'autre détenu pour les séparer et à peine dix minutes après nos retrouvailles Jacob fût emmené loin de moi. Un gardien le poussait vers la sortie violement. Jacob se retourna pour scruter mon visage consterné. Deux mouvements brusques furent suffisants pour que Jake se libère de l'étreinte du gardien et qu'il revienne vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il posa un baiser bruyant sur mon front, puis un sur ma joue et enfin un dernier au coin de mes lèvres et me remit sur mes pieds. Je m'accrochai à son torse, consciente de n'avoir que quelques secondes près de lui. Il me serrait aussi contre lui et je sus qu'il reniflait l'odeur de mes cheveux pour pouvoir la garder en mémoire.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je espérant qu'il ne me rejetterait pas cette fois.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne avant que quatre nouveaux gardiens arrivent pour l'éloigner de la salle des visiteurs.

- Jake!

Je lui lançai son cadeau alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il était suffisamment agile pour une fois de plus libérer son bras du l'étreinte du gardien et attrapa la boîte au vol.

- Joyeux Noël, dis-je me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la voiture, mon père me questionna sur ma visite. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui raconter mes sentiments et mes impressions, je lui tendis ma main et il regarda ce que je venais de vivre. Les larmes s'étaient remisent à couler sur mes joues alors que nous nous éloignions de la prison.


	13. Noël

**Tout d'abord, un gros merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires! C'est vraiment motivant! J'ignorais si vous aimeriez l'histoire ou si j'avais un quelconque talent pour l'écriture il y a de ça, deux semaines! Vous m'avez donné le goût de persévérer! J'écris en fait un peu l'histoire que j'aurais aimé lire si Stephenie Meyer avait continué son œuvre. Je voulais voir Bella et Edward mais uniquement en arrière plan, qu'on sache qu'ils sont toujours aussi amoureux et heureux, mais sans les suivre pas à pas… Merci à **_**Onja**_** qui est ma plus fidèle commentatrice, **_**Sophie,**_** je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un !! hi hi et à vous toutes qui me suivez! Un GROS merci!! **

**Chapitre 13 - Noël**

- Oui! Je l'adore!... Vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû, je n'ai pas autant d'espace dans mon appartement pour tous ces vêtements que tu m'achètes! Mais cette garde-robe pour universitaire est géniale, je crois bien pouvoir porter un sac différent à chaque jour pendant un mois!... Tu me manques tante Alice! … Oui, passes moi tante Rose. Merci!... Merci beaucoup pour les lampes que vous m'avez envoyé tante Rose, elles sont très belles dans mon appartement. Oui, nous avons terminé de peindre et de placer les meubles avant-hier, ce soir nous réveillonnons dans mon appartement. J'ai bien hâte que vous veniez me visiter oncle Emmett et toi. Oui, bien sûr, d'accord! Je t'embrasse, bon noël à vous tous! Oui, bien sûr que je te le prête, un instant.

Mon père tendit la main pour prendre le portable.

- Rosalie, comment allez-vous tous?

Edward faisait apparemment de gros efforts pour que toute la famille ait un bon Noël, peut importe comment nous étions dispersés dans le monde. Il se montra courtois et poli pendant qu'il parlait à sa sœur et à sa mère, c'est lorsqu'il eu Alice au téléphone que la tension augmenta.

- Je sais que tu restes avec Jasper, je sais Alice, je ne t'en veux pas, je trouve cela dommage qu'on en soit arrivé là, c'est tout. Enfin nous étions un clan si uni et à la moindre complication Rose et Emmett, ensuite Jasper et toi et enfin Carlisle et Esmée, enfin personne n'était en danger de mort dans cette ville! …. Non, ni moi, ni Bella, ni Renesmée ne quitterons avant que toute cette histoire soit réglée. Allez va maintenant, j'entends qu'ils t'attendent pour réveillonner… Bien sûr que je leurs ferai le message, d'accord….. je t'aime aussi! Joyeux Noël.

- Alice te souhaites un joyeux Noël à toi Bella, elle fait dire que tu lui manques énormément, et Carmen t'invite à aller passer tes vacances de pâques à Denali, Nessie.

- Bon, on ne va pas se lamenter toute la soirée sur notre sort, dit ma mère en nous remettant à tous les deux, une flute de champagne. Au premier Noël dans ton appartement ma chérie! ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre.

- Joyeux Noël!

- À ta vie d'étudiante, à ton appartement qui est somme toute coquet et à ton nouveau travail! … et Joyeux Noël aux deux femmes les plus extraordinaires de cette planète! Mon père était tout souriant, mais je me doutais bien qu'il serrait encore les dents après cette conversation avec sa « famille ».

Ma mère avait cuisiné un festin de noël qui aurait pu nourrir un bataillon et elle irait probablement le porter à la popote roulante pour les sans-abris demain matin. Elle tenait à faire les choses dans les règles pour moi. Dinde, tourtière, jambon, salade, pommes de terre, tout y était!

- Comment ça se passe au café? demanda ma mère en me remplissant une assiette.

- Ça va bien, je crois que mes collègues m'apprécient, je suis la plus rapide pour faire le ménage et remplir les réfrigérateurs de lait. Je peux soulever des boîtes très lourdes et empiler les tables pour balayer. Elles disent toutes qu'elles aiment travailler à la fermeture avec moi parce qu'elles peuvent quitter une heure plus tôt.

- Est-ce que vous avez des affinités en commun ou elles t'apprécient uniquement parce que tu fais le sale boulot? demanda mon père assis en face de moi.

- Et bien, il y a plusieurs séries télévisées que je n'ai pas suivies à l'automne qui auraient pu me permettre de converser d'avantage. Elles n'écoutent pas la même musique que moi, ne fréquentent pas la même université que moi, il va falloir travailler sur d'autres aspects. Et je crois que Maude me déteste parce que son copain lui a dit qu'il me trouvait belle. Mais je suis confiante, ça viendra.

- Et les clients? Les boissons, tu t'en sors?

- Et bien, il y a plusieurs recettes à apprendre par cœur, mais encore là apparemment j'apprends très vite et je me débrouille très bien.

J'avais soulevé les épaules en disant cela et mes parents rigolaient, déjà confiants que je n'aurais pas de réelle difficulté à occuper un emploi dans un café.

- Vous devez être content d'avoir retrouvé votre maison tous les deux? La dernière fois où vous avez été seuls, en dehors des voyages de chasse bien sûr, c'était quand?

- À notre lune de miel je suppose, répondit ma mère pendant que mon père l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Wow! Huit ans depuis que vous avez passé deux semaines seuls tous les deux? Quel changement ça doit faire.

- Et bien la plupart des parents ont leurs enfants au foyer entre vingt et trente ans de nos jours et doivent attendre la retraite pour vivre leur seconde lune de miel, alors nous sommes plutôt chanceux si on compare. Edward me fit un clin d'œil en disant cela.

- Et tu dois savoir que tu es plus que bienvenue à la maison à n'importe quel moment, tu y seras toujours chez toi. À n'importe quelle heure! Nous ne te mettons pas à la porte et nous restons près de toi. Nous t'appellerons pour te dire si nous partons chasser et si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons ici dans les vingt minutes. Est-ce bien clair? Isabella me fixait avec ses yeux doux et fermes à la fois.

- Oui, oui! Je sais, c'est bon! Toi papa? As-tu de nouveaux clients qui souhaitent mettre leurs économies entre tes mains, ces derniers temps.

- Et bien, la clientèle a diminué c'est évident mais j'en ai quelques uns, cependant depuis qu'Alice ne vit plus près de nous, j'ai plus de difficultés à les conseiller. J'ai même dû l'appeler à deux reprises. Je me demande si je suis réellement doué avec les chiffres ou si je n'étais pas tout simplement le secrétaire d'Alice.

- Je suis certaine que non, ça va remarcher, dis-je pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Ma mère passait ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de mon père en un geste maternel et amoureux à la fois, apparemment son travail lui avait réellement causé des soucis.

Je n'avais rien vu, je n'avais fait que contempler mon nombril durant les derniers mois, mais la vie de mes parents avait été grandement secouée elle aussi.

Tante Rose et oncle Emmett avaient quitté la ville après une violente dispute avec Edward au sujet de notre sortie dans ce club et de leurs attitude par rapport à Jacob, ils s'étaient à peine parler depuis trois mois.

Jasper avait mentionné qu'Alice était malheureuse depuis qu'elle avait dû fermer son entreprise et qu'il détestait être montré du doigt partout où il allait. Ils avaient apparemment besoin de faire le vide et tenter de construire quelque chose ailleurs. Ils étaient donc partis en Europe pendant un moment et venaient tout juste d'aller rejoindre les autres Cullen pour la période des fêtes. Tante Alice appelait maman fréquemment je le savais, pour prendre des nouvelles et pour papoter entres filles aussi. Elles avaient toujours été bonnes amies et Isabella autant qu'elle devaient trouver cette distance difficile à vivre.

Puis grand-père avait mis le manoir en vente, pour vraiment tourner la page. Grand-mère et lui avaient quitté le pays pour retourner aux États-Unis, où ils avaient une maison dans le Vermont. Grand père avait pu recommencer à pratiquer, ce qui le rendait vraiment heureux et grand-mère s'inquiétait pour nous tous chaque jours. C'était devenue une occupation à temps plein. Tous étaient réunis chez nos amis de Denali aujourd'hui. Nous avions été invités, mais mon horaire de travail m'empêchait de quitter plusieurs jours. Je crois que mon père avait été soulagé d'éloigner les retrouvailles un peu. La tension n'était pas encore totalement dissipée.

Pourtant lui qui n'avait que très peu vécu seul, semblait très affecté par cette situation. Heureusement pour lui sa femme et sa fille étaient à son côté pour l'empêcher d'aller errer de par le monde dépressif.

Il connaissait Rosalie et son tempérament bouillonnant, il savait bien qu'elle n'endurerait pas situation bien longtemps et savait qu'Emmett, peu importe combien costaud il était, la suivrait où qu'elle décide d'aller. Il en savait assez sur Jasper pour savoir que ce dernier ne permettrait pas à Alice de vivre dans un endroit où elle ne se sentait pas libre. Il avait lui-même un seuil de tolérance assez bas et prenait ses distances quand cela s'imposait. Aucune surprise là!

Mais son père, meilleur ami et son guide Carlisle, qui avait toujours été un modèle pour lui, l'avait déçu. Il avait préféré suivre les autres et emmener sa femme à l'abri de tout ce brouhaha que de rester fidèle à son compagnon de toujours. Edward s'était senti trahi.

Ma mère tant qu'à elle, semblait moins ébranlée que lui. Elle n'avait pas fréquenté les Cullen depuis un siècle, avant qu'ils se séparent. Alice lui manquait, mais elle était persuadée qu'ils se retrouveraient tous bien vite! Tant que tous les trois étions bien ensemble, elle ne perdait pas son sourire.

- Es-tu nerveuse pour l'université ma chérie? demanda t'elle.

- Oui et non, je crois être avancée pour le premier semestre, mais je n'ai jamais fréquenté une vraie école avant celle-ci. Alors c'est certain que ça me rend un peu nerveuse. Ça fait beaucoup!

- Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, j'en suis persuadé! lança mon père

- J'espère que tu as raison, mais le travail est un bon préparatif pour ce qui est de fréquenter plus que dix personnes dans une journée.

- Prête pour le dessert?

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, après tout nous n'étions que nous trois pour réveillonner. Je déballai mes cadeaux, j'avais reçu de papa et maman, un ordinateur portable et une imprimante pour faire mes travaux. De grand-père Charlie et grand-mère Renée, à qui nous faisions toujours parvenir des photos de moi à l'âge où je semble avoir huit ans, j'avais reçu une poupée de porcelaine de collection, qui allait probablement finir ses jours dans mon placard chez mes parents. De tante Alice, une panoplie de vêtements d'étudiantes, de tante Rosalie une magnifique collection de trois lampes de style africain, de grand-mère et grand-père un billet d'avion pour aller les voir au Vermont.

De tous les merveilleux présents que j'avais pu recevoir, celui qui accaparait tout mon esprit était une enveloppe blanche avec mon nom écrit dessus. Jacob avait donné cette enveloppe à ma mère pour qu'elle me la remette ce soir. Je ne l'avais pas encore ouverte. Je préférais être seule pour le faire.

Je donnai à ma mère une collection complète des livres d'Irène Nemiroski, qu'elle avait cherché pendant un moment et à mon père une paire d'écouteur sans fils pour qu'il puisse écouter sa musique classique jusque dans le garage.

Mes parents décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de me laisser dormir, ils m'embrassèrent et me souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël. Ils regrettaient que je travaille le jour de Noël, ma mère me promit de me téléphoner le lendemain. Mon père m'offrit de venir dormir à la maison et de me conduire au travail lui-même demain matin.

Quand j'eus finit de les rassurer et que finalement ils quittèrent mon appartement, avec leurs présents, les restants du repas que je ne voulais pas conserver et Démon dans leurs bras. Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai machinalement vers mon lit où l'enveloppe trônait sur mon oreiller. Je décidai d'aller d'abord faire ma toilette et j'évitai encore de l'ouvrir pendant une demi-heure avant de me résigner.

L'enveloppe contenait un petit bracelet de cuir tressé magnifique que j'enfilai aussitôt. Je pris la note dans l'enveloppe et la lut à voix haute :

_Nessie,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché nos retrouvailles. _

_J'écoute les chansons que tu as mises sur mon I-pod sans arrêt. Merci!_

_Tu me manques. Sois heureuse._

_Ton Jacob_

C'était court et en même temps énorme quand on connaissait Jacob. Je serrai la lettre sur mon cœur et m'endormit avec à la fois l'impression qu'il m'avait pardonné et qu'il hésitait encore. J'aurais pu tenter d'analyser ses mots des centaines de fois. Mais à quoi bon? Ce soir il était avec moi et j'étais avec lui.


	14. Rencontre

**Rencontre**

Tiens tiens, encore lui!

Voilà qu'il prenait le métro en même temps que moi. Sans vouloir devenir paranoïaque, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de hasards.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, ou plutôt reniflé, c'était dans mon cours d'histoire moderne, à la mi-février. L'odeur m'avait chatouillé les narines. Je m'étais retournée cherchant des yeux ce fumet familier, j'étais persuadée de trouver mon père assis dans la salle, mais l'odeur familière, n'était pas connue. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver son origine. À l'arrière de la salle près de la sortie étaient assis avec leurs cahiers de notes, deux vampires. Ils semblaient avoir été transformés à la mi-vingtaine. Quoi que la femelle avait un physique plus jeune. Ou étais-ce parce qu'elle était plus menue?

Je me sentis tout de suite nerveuse, j'eus peur pour cette centaine d'humains qui se trouvaient dans cette salle, mais aussi peur d'avoir à les défendre seule. Ils n'allaient quand même pas attaquer en plein jour, dans une salle comble? Et cent humains, pour deux, ça fait un gros déjeuner.

Pendant que je me raidissais sur ma chaise en les observant. La femelle fronça le nez et se tourna vers moi. Apparemment nous étions deux à nous renifler comme des chiens, mais à distance. Ses yeux m'étudièrent, et elle murmura à son compagnon quelque chose qui le fit me regarder à son tour. Nous étions figés ainsi guettant un danger quelconque depuis plusieurs secondes, quand mon regard se porta sur leurs prunelles. Dorées! Ils avaient les yeux couleur miel. Je lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement et tentai de reprendre le fil du cours du mieux que je pus. À la fin du cours, ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble sans m'adresser un regard. J'en fus à la fois soulagée et déçue. J'avais envie d'entendre leur histoire, mais peut-être devions-nous nous laisser du temps.

J'avais recroiser le mâle une fois dans un couloir de l'université. Il m'avait toisé d'un regard méfiant comme si j'avais été une Buffy Summers avec un pieu dans mon sac, puis m'avait adressé un sourire timide, que je lui avais retourné. Après tout, s'il se nourrissait de sang animal, il devait être aussi civilisé que les Cullen. Le pauvre devait avoir tous les sens retournés à mon odeur. Peu de vampires connaissaient un mi-vampire, mi-humain.

Et voilà qu'il était là, dans le métro et qu'il allait dans la même direction que moi. Il me regarda, mais ne s'approcha pas de moi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais grandit dans une famille de vampires. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas m'effrayer ou d'abord être certain de ma nature avant de s'exposer. Je ne m'approchai pas non plus. Je replongeai le nez dans mon livre.

Station Mont-Royal, je descendis et me dirigeai vers le café pour mon quart de travail qui débutait à dix-sept heures. L'heure du souper était toujours calme et Mylène et moi eûmes le temps de faire plusieurs des tâches que nous devions faire sur notre quart de travail. Elle s'installa vite à une table inoccupée avec ses livres de classe pour faire ses travaux. Je pouvais m'occuper des clients seule.

C'est à vingt-trois heures qu'il fit son entrée. Je pus le regarder à mon aise puisque c'était mon travail de prendre les commandes des clients. Il portait un manteau de cuir noir, mi-long et des jeans de marques. Il avait des cheveux foncés, presque noirs comme ceux d'Emmett mais un peu plus long. Il était bien coiffé.

- Bonsoir! Qu'est ce que je vous sers? demandais-je, taquine.

- Et bien, humm…. Il scruta le menu un moment avant de commander un _mochachino_.

- Avec de la crème fouettée et du chocolat râpé?

- Évidement!

Je souriais devant sa mise en scène, mais tentai de ne rien laisser paraître. Un vampire qui boit du café, voyez-vous cela!

- C'est pour un ami humain, je suppose?

J'avais parlé si bas qu'il aurait été impossible d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre dans le café. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Comme s'il avait toujours su que je savais ce qu'il était. Il s'approcha de moi, et tendit la main pour attraper son café.

- Comment est ce que? … Qui es-tu?... Qu'est ce que? Il avait soulevé la main en signe d'incompréhension totale. J'éclatai de rire et il m'accompagna dans mon euphorie. La situation devait être difficile à gérer pour lui.

- Mes deux parents sont des vampires, expliquais-je le plus simplement du monde.

- Attends, tes créateurs ou tes parents biologiques? Il semblait ahuri.

- Ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi alors qu'elle était toujours humaine, quand elle a accouché, comme elle a faillit mourir, mon père l'a transformée. Alors je suis mi-humaine, mi-vampire et j'ai été élevée dans un clan de vampires. Tu peux cesser ta mascarade avec moi, je t'ai immédiatement reconnu. Renesmée ! ajoutais-je en tendant la main.

- Victor, enchanté. Woah! Ta peau est brûlante sur la mienne.

Je baissai les yeux un peu embarrassée. Si moi je ne prêtais plus attention à la peau dure et glacée des vampires, tout le monde n'avait pas mon expérience.

- Pardonnes moi Renesmée, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est que tu es la première mi-humaine, mi-vampire que je rencontre. Tout chez toi est différent, ton odeur, ton cœur qui bat si vite, ta peau, enfin, je vais m'habituer. Laisses moi le temps.

- Je comprends, tu ne pas vexée. Où est ta compagne?

- Ann? Ce n'est pas ma compagne, elle est mariée, mais pas à moi! Elle doit être à l'appartement que nous louons. Elle est un peu comme une sœur, en fait nous avons le même créateur.

- Vous venez du Canada tous le deux?

- Non, en fait, nous venons d'un peu partout, mais il y a un petit moment que nous vivons en Europe.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

- Tout d'abord, souhaites-tu que je sois honnête à cent pour cent avec toi?

- J'aimerais bien oui. Il m'inquiétait tout d'un coup.

- Et bien, dans mon jeune temps, j'ai acheté et surtout volé des tableaux, on remonte à il y a plusieurs années de cela n'est ce pas? Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et voilà, depuis que je suis devenu un honnête citoyen, j'avais pensé ouvrir une galerie d'art à Milan. Mais comme je ne m'y connais pas si bien en art, des études s'imposaient. Où cela se complique c'est que toutes les grandes universités d'Europe ont déjà un dossier à mon nom et des professeurs bien vivants qui me reconnaîtraient encore.

- D'où la nécessité de changer de continent ? demandais-je

- D'où la nécessité de changer de continent! Finalement je me rends bien compte qu'on peut faire des rencontres intéressantes même dans une Amérique si hostile. Je suis surpris de trouver des immeubles et non des tipis.

- J'ai toujours trouvé les européens un peu snob lorsqu'ils venaient en Amérique.

- C'est que nous avons des trésors d'architecture! Entre nous ce stade olympique est d'un ridicule!

- Tu me présentes ton ami, Nessie? Mylène venait de surgir derrière moi au comptoir sans ce que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Heuu, bien sûr, Mylène voici Victor, Victor, voici ma collègue Mylène.

- Enchanté!

- C'est un plaisir! Nessie, on ferme dans une demi-heure est ce que tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture?

- Oui, j'arrive!

- Je dois y aller de toute façon, Renesmée ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Il prit ma main et me donna un baisemain qui me fit de questionner sur son âge réel. On se voit à l'école?

- Oui, à l'école! Ciao!

Je le regardai franchir la porte et le vis donner son café demeuré intouché au sans-abri qui avait élu domicile devant notre café avec sa meute de chien, avant de prendre la rue Mont-Royal et de disparaître vers l'ouest.

- Waouh! Quel canon! Il est beau comme un dieu! Tu le connais bien?

- Pas très bien, il fréquente mon école. Il est plutôt sympa, avouais-je.

- Vous allez vous revoir alors?

- J'en sais rien, on verra, je vais commencer à balayer, tu peux nettoyer les tables?

En rentrant à la maison, je rappelai ma mère qui m'avait laissé un message. Nous parlâmes de l'école et du travail mais je ne mentionnai pas Victor et Ann. Ça l'aurait inquiété qu'il y ait deux vampires dans mon école.

Après avoir raccroché avec elle, je pris une douche et allai me coucher. Comme à chaque nuit je m'endormis en caressant distraitement mon bracelet de cuir.


	15. Souvenirs partagés

**Chapitre 15 - Souvenirs partagés**

La sonnette qui retentissait, me sortie de ma rêverie. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je perçus son odeur. Sans m'en rendre compte j'accélérai le pas, puis hésitai la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je portais un survêtement d'intérieur, puis je me ressaisis en me disant qu'il en avait surement vu d'autre.

- Comment as-tu sus où je vivais? demandais-je à m'adossant à la porte les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

- Ta collègue Annie, je croyais que tu travaillais ce soir, mais quand je lui ai demandé si tu étais là, elle a dit que c'était ton soir de congé.

- Et elle t'a donné mon adresse? J'étais septique.

- Bien sûr que non! Elle a cependant dit tout bonnement que tu vivais à quelques minutes du café et que si elle t'appelait pour te dire que j'étais là tu pouvais arriver en quelques minutes. J'ai refusé aimablement, parce que je ne veux surtout pas te déranger, suis sorti dehors, j'ai respiré un bon coup et me voici. Je te dérange?

- Non, ça va, j'étudiais. Entres!

Victor pénétra dans mon minuscule appartement et en parfait gentleman, retira ses chaussures. Il me suivait en direction de la cuisine mais s'immobilisa devant le mur qui contenait la trentaine de photographie de ma famille et de moi. Je le laissai regarder pendant un moment, puis notant qu'il fronçait les sourcils je le rejoignis en portai mon regard sur les photographies à mon tour.

- C'est ma famille, dis-je simplement.

- Qui est-ce? demanda t-il en me pointant un portrait de grand-père et grand-mère dans la villa de Forks.

- Carlisle, le créateur de mon père, tu le connais?

- Je crois bien l'avoir vu en peinture une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui a délaissé le clan des Volturi pour vivre parmi les humains?

- C'est lui, c'est mon grand-père! Dis donc j'ignorais qu'il était une vraie légende!

- Une légende, je n'irais pas jusque là, disons qu'il y a peu d'élus qui ont l'affront de quitter les Volturi, une fois qu'ils ont été choisis pour être membre d'un clan si prestigieux.

- Disons que pour ma famille il n'y a rien de glorieux à faire partie des Volturi, ils ne nous ont causé que des ennuis et on se serait volontiers passé de quelques batailles causé par eux. Mon père, ma mère et ma tante Alice ont été invités à faire partie de la garde et ont tous refusés.

- Tu plaisantes? Moi si on m'offrait de m'y joindre, ce serait un honneur de les servir pendant quelques siècles.

Je ne soulevai pas ce que mon invité venait de dire, visiblement, il partageait avec moi un rêve qu'il caressait depuis un moment, je n'avais pas le droit de m'en moquer ou de le dénigrer. Cependant, il me fit réfléchir, apparemment il était inexact de dire que tous les vampires partageaient l'aversion que nous éprouvions pour les Volturi. Je me rendis compte que je connaissais bien peu de choses sur le mode de vie des vampires en dehors de ma famille et de nos amis végétariens.

- Ah! Voilà ta mère et ton père je paris! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais ce nez retroussé et ces yeux rieurs et curieux tu les tiens de ta jolie maman. Comment s'appellent-ils?

- Edward et Isabella, voici, ma tante Alice et son mari Jasper, là c'est ma tante Rosalie et son mari Emmett, grand-père et grand-mère Carlisle et Esmée et là en haut ce sont mes grands-parents maternel Charlie et Renée. Je tiens mon prénom de mes deux grand-mères.

- Très original! affirma-t-il. Et qui est ce garçon qui est avec toi sur tous ces portraits?

- Voilà Jacob, c'est un vieil ami de la famille et mon fiancé en quelque sorte.

J'avais baissé les yeux en le disant, consciente qu'en un mois d'amitié je n'avais pas mentionné Jacob une seule fois. Victor me scrutait intensément, attendant peut-être que je précise que c'était une blague. Puis il inspira profondément et me demandant en reculant légèrement :

- En quelque sorte? Comment peux-tu être fiancée en quelque sorte?

- Et bien, il ne m'a jamais fait sa demande mais je suis en quelque sorte sa promise, précisais-je.

- Sa promise? J'ignorais qu'il était d'actualité de faire des mariages arrangés entre vampire et humain? Parce qu'il est humain, non? Tes grands parents là sont bien humains et ce Jacob aussi, je me trompe?

- Tout cela est bien compliqué, tu veux t'asseoir? Boire quelque chose?

- Tu es certaine d'avoir grandi avec des vampires?

- Pardon, j'essaye d'être une hôtesse agréable, c'est que c'est une très longue histoire, tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Je n'ai aucun souci à demeurer debout pour un long moment, mais mon hôtesse si charmante, tiens à ce que je me mette à l'aise, d'accord.

- Jacob est, comme moi un hybride, moitié-humain. En fait il est doté d'une grande force physique et son enveloppe corporelle ne vieillit pas.

- Jamais entendu parler de tels hybrides.

- Oh, je suis sûre que si, Jacob et sa « meute » se transforment en loup gigantesques et luttent contre les vampires pour empêcher ceux-ci de tuer des humains.

Mon invité pris un moment pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis fronça les sourcils à nouveau avant de demander :

- Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?

- J'ai huit ans.

Victor se frappa violement le front avant de reprendre la parole, une expression hilare peinte sur le visage.

- C'était toi! Comment ais-je pu ne pas faire le lien. Carlisle, les Volturi et maintenant les loups immenses. J'avais entendu parler de toi auparavant. Bien sûr, tout reviens en place. Comment ais-je pu ne pas te reconnaître?

- Ne me dis pas que je suis connue dans le monde des vampires et que je n'en sais rien? Je ne veux pas être une triste célébrité comme Harry Potter.

- Un très bon ami, était témoin de cette non-bagarre. Il m'a parlé de l'étonnante petite fille que tu étais et de ton clan, grâce à vous il a cessé de boire du sang humain et c'est même lui qui m'a apprit à me contrôler. Ben ça alors! Dans mon esprit tu étais restée petite, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu grandirais autant. Mais dis-moi? Il m'a parlé d'un don, je ne veux pas te brusquer mais j'aurais aimé voir.

Je me renfrognai, il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traité en phénomène de foire ainsi. Ni parler de la bataille qui avait eu lieu entre ma famille, nos alliés et les Volturi avec autant de légèreté. On avait quand même presque décidé de mon sort à la courte paille ce jour là. Le souvenir était encore désagréable.

- Ça ne me vient pas comme cela. Mentis-je, mon invité me pesait soudainement.

- Renesmée, je vois bien que je t'ai blessé, pardonne moi. C'est qu'enfin, imagines un peu que tu rencontres John Lennon, tu ne lui demanderais pas de te gratter un air sur sa guitare?

- Oui, peut-être. Sa remarque me fit sourire.

Victor se redirigea vers le mur couvert de photographie, il devait pourtant les avoir toutes mémorisées…?

- Tu étais très mignonne! Tu as énormément de chance d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci, tu sais? La plupart des gens dans notre condition, vivent avec leurs créateurs pendant un moment et en couple ensuite ou complètement seuls mais jamais entourée comme ceci. Si j'avais eu une collection aussi impressionnante de photographies sur mon mur, je crois que j'aurais été comblé!

_-J'avais_ énormément de chance tu veux dire! Grâce à moi, le clan est dissout, Jacob est, disons qu'il a du s'éloigner pour un moment et je me retrouve seule. Sans moi, tout ce beau monde vivrait une existence paisible, ils seraient tous réunis ce soir et feraient sans doute une partie de football au clair de lune à l'heure qu'il est.

- Quoique tu ais pu faire de si terrible, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi. Affirma t-il confiant.

- Vas-y, impressionnes moi! Lançais-je un air de défi au visage.

- Le jour où je me suis réveillé après ma douloureuse transformation, j'étais un peu déstabilisé, mais comme j'avais passé trois jours, à croire que je mourrais et à m'inquiéter pour ma petite sœur, à penser à ce qu'elle ferait pour vivre sans moi pour prendre soin d'elle, je me réveillai avec l'idée bien précise d'aller la retrouver. Ce que je fis, sans trop de difficultés. Tu devines la suite?

- Tu n'as pas?

- Si, je l'ai vidé de son sang pour me nourrir. Le premier humain que j'ai tué a été celui que j'aimais le plus au monde. Après cela, crois-moi la notion de famille en prends un coup.

Il resta un moment silencieux, la tête plongée dans ses souvenirs. Je m'approchai de lui avec l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais me retins.

- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, laisses toi faire.

Victor me regarda sans comprendre et je posai ma main sur sa joue. Je voulais lui montrer un aperçu de mon arrivée en ce monde. Lui montrer l'arrivée de tous les vampires à la villa de Forks pour me rencontrer, leurs regards accusateurs envers mes parents, leurs soupçons, puis la grande bataille, les adieux déchirants de ma mère lorsqu'elle avait cru être obligée de confier ma vie à Jacob, les paroles encourageantes d'Aro, le verdict de Caïus, la garde qui voulait s'en prendre à moi et à tous ceux que j'aimais et qui avaient voulu se lever et risquer leurs vies pour moi.

Il me regardait maintenant avec plus de sympathie, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là, je lui montrai aussi l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Les moments partagés avec Jacob, la vie que j'avais avant le drame, simple, sans soucis. J'arrêtais mon souvenir sur un reflet de moi dans une glace alors que j'étais à mon meilleur et malgré tout insatisfaite. Une jeune fille gâtée qui avait une vie de rêve et qui ne le voyais pas.

Puis, dans mon esprit pris place l'accident, Jacob qui s'était rendu à la police, le procès, le verdict, Billy et Sam qui m'avaient tenu responsable. Je n'oubliai pas les crises de rages au sein de mon propre clan, j'avais encore clairement en tête mon père et ma tante qui se criaient dessus, ma mère et sa meilleure amie qui s'enlaçaient en se disant au revoir, le manoir à vendre, le visage de soucieux de mon père le jour de Noël. Je lui montrai finalement le visage épuisé de Jacob la fois où je l'avais visité en prison et qu'on l'avait à nouveau éloignée de moi sans que je ne puisse y changer quelque chose.

Je retirai ma main.

- Je n'ai pas tué ma famille de la même manière que toi, mais je l'ai quand même tué.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance comme cela Renesmée, je tâcherai d'en être digne.

Trois coups cognés à la porte nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Ça alors, mes deux premières visites en un seul soir! Je me levai pour aller répondre et ne réalisai pas immédiatement que Victor se pinçait le nez de dégout.

- Seth? Que fais-tu ici?

- Nessie! Tu vas bien? Il semblait vraiment soulagé.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- En fait, je passe souvent devant chez toi pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, habituellement tu es seule, mais ce soir j'ai sentis un vampire et je savais que ce n'était pas un Cullen alors j'ai préféré vérifié que tu allais bien et que tu étais en sécurité.

- Oui, en fait je suis avec mon ami Victor, nous étudions ensemble. Victor? Tu peux venir j'ai un ami à te présenter? Seth entres, je t'en prie.

- Bonjour Seth, enchanté! Je suis Victor, Renesmée et moi allons à la même université.

Victor avait tendu une main à Seth, qui s'empressa de la saisir. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur le membre de la meute le plus « ouvert d'esprit » à l'égard des vampires. Seth arborait néanmoins un visage méfiant et dû élaborer le plan dans sa tête très rapidement car il se retourna vers moi et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Nessie, je suis crevé, ça ne me dit pas du tout de faire tout le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, ça ne te déranges pas dit, si je dors sur ton divan cette nuit? C'est qu'il est passé une heure du matin maintenant.

- Bien sûr que non Seth, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, je vais chercher des draps propres. Si tu as faim sers-toi!

Je n'avais pas besoin d'insister sur ce point, ces loups étaient comme des adolescents en pleine croissance! Ils mangeaient comme des ogres. Seth se dirigea dans la cuisine au moment où Victor remettait ses chaussures.

- Désolée pour cela, je ne veux pas te chasser, commençais-je

- Non, ton ami a raison, il se fait tard. On va se voir demain!

- Oui, à demain.

Victor, déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de dévaler les escaliers et de disparaître au coin de la rue quelques secondes plus tard.

Je rentrai et m'assis à la table avec Seth, j'étais sincèrement heureuse de le voir. Je n'avais pas fréquenté les amis de Jacob depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, et le fait qu'il soit là me rapprochait de mon ancienne vie dans un sens.

Je demandai à Seth si c'était mon père qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi, ainsi. Il me répondit seulement que si Edward avait voulu veiller sur moi, il avait la capacité de le faire lui-même. Je compris donc que celui qui lui avait demandé cette faveur n'avait pas le pouvoir de se déplacer où bon lui semblait.

Seth s'endormit en regardant un dessin animé pour adulte pendant que je faisais ma toilette. J'éteignis la télévision et abriai mon invité surprise comme s'il avait été un enfant.

En me dirigeant dans ma chambre je m'arrêtai malgré moi devant le mur couvert de photographies. Mon regard se posa sur une photographie qui devait dater de six ans auparavant. Sur la photographie Jacob me tenait dans ses bras et j'étais accrochée à son cou sur une plage. Nos deux sourires étaient si sincères que la vision me déstabilisa. Je caressai le visage de Jacob derrière la vitre et lui souhaitai bonne nuit.


	16. Victor

- C'est dommage, j'avais des billets pour aller voir l'orchestre symphonique avec cette chanteuse d'opéra demain soir, Ann sors et j'avais pensé que tu aurais voulu venir avec moi.

- L'orchestre symphonique? C'est vrai? Woah! J'aurais aimé y aller avec toi! Mais le jeudi soir je travaille.

- Je peux te remplacer si tu veux Nessie, rétorqua Annie, c'est vrai, quelques heures supplémentaires ne feraient pas de tort à mon budget.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas? Tu ferais ça?

- Mais oui, tu m'as si souvent remplacé les vendredis soir pour que je puisse aller faire la fête, je peux bien te remplacer un soir. Allez-y ensemble, amusez-vous!

Victor afficha une mine triomphale, sorti son portefeuille de son manteau et fit mine de payer Annie pour avoir parlé en sa faveur, comme si elle avait respectée sa part du marché. Il plaisanta avec nous pendant quelques minutes puis, il fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que je me sauve, je t'appelle demain pour te dire à quelle heure je passe te prendre.

Il fila par la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse, sauta par-dessus la clôture et fila aussi vite que permit dans une ruelle.

J'étais affairé à nettoyer la machine à espresso quand Annie murmura à mon intention.

- Hou lala, celui là est à moi! dit Annie avant de s'approcher de la caisse pour acceuillir le nouveau client.

- Pas de chance Annie, c'est mon frère et il est marié.

- Eh merde! lâcha t-elle avant de saisir un sceau pour aller récurer les salles de bains.

- Salut papa.

- Renesmée, c'est tranquille ce soir à ce que je vois.

- À cette heure-ci c'est toujours moins achalandé. Comment ça va à la maison?

- Tu le saurais si tu venais nous visiter plus souvent. Il y a longtemps que tu nous ne nous a pas honoré de ta présence.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai énormément de travail avec l'école, le café et les travaux…

- J'ai parlé à Seth Renesmée. Mon père avait parlé d'un ton dur qu'il n'avait jamais utiliser avec moi auparavant. Il me regardait intensément, scrutant probablement mon esprit. Il respira et ajouta : Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire étant donné l'espace que cet homme occupe dans ton esprit et son odeur imprégnée autant qu'ici que chez toi.

Je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi as-tu évité de nous parler de ton nouvel « ami ».

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez sans doutes. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Et je pense à quoi selon toi?

- Tu crois probablement que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je le fréquente.

- Ce n'est pas le cas? Ça ne me regardes pas vraiment, mais tu n'avais pas l'habitude de nous cacher tes fréquentations.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre, tu connais la réponse. Victor est un ami, nous étudions ensembles. Ann et lui sont de bons amis c'est tout!

- Parce qu'ils sont deux? Il se concentra à nouveau sur ma tête mais je lui facilitai la tâche en appuyant la paume de ma main sur son avant bras.

Il put visionner à loisir les moments que j'avais passé avec Ann et Victor. Les séances d'études, les films, les parties de chasses, les visites dans les musés et dans les galeries d'art. Le plaisir que nous avions à être ensemble et l'amitié qui s'était si vite développée entre nous trois.

- Et bien, c'est dommage que ton ami ait pris la poudre d'escampette en me sentant approcher nous aurions pu faire connaissance. J'aurais pu le traquer, mais c'est avec toi que je voulais discuter.

- De quoi?

- Ta mère et moi allons irons visiter Charlie à Forks pour le grand week-end de pâques. Nous partons le vendredi après la tombée de la nuit et revenons lundi. Évidement, tu es invitée à nous accompagner, mais je sais que tu as été invité chez Carmen à Denali aussi, alors je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire. Rosalie et Emmett seront là et je sais à quel point ils te manquent.

C'était le moment où jamais pour réussir à tromper le don de mon père. Je pensai très fort à des retrouvailles entre ma tante, mon oncle et moi.

- Oui, j'irai à Denali, mais je prends un vol uniquement le samedi soir, parce que je travaille dans la journée.

- As-tu ton billet?

- Pas encore, je vais regarder sur Internet.

Mon père me tendit une carte de crédit couleur or. Je la pris et la regardai, elle était à mon nom.

- Si tu en a besoin, on ne sait jamais quand on voyage, quel imprévu peut arriver. Je suis très fier de toi, tu as subvenu à tes besoins, seule, depuis janvier. Tu sembles bien te débrouiller, tu prends tes études au sérieux, ta mère m'a dit que tu écrivais à Jacob à chaque semaine, tu travailles et payes tes factures. Vraiment je n'aurais pas cru que tu sortirais si bien. Tu as gagnée toute ma confiance Nessie.

- Tu m'aides quand même à payer mes livres et l'université, la nourriture ne me coûte pas cher en général. Je suis privilégiée.

- Enfin, nous voulions te montrer ce que vivre de ses propres ailes voulait dire, mais nous ne sommes pas cruels. Tu sais bien que nous allons toujours être là pour toi, tu le sais?

- Je le sais, comment va maman?

- Tu lui manque, elle trimbale ce chien partout où elle va et le cajole comme un poupon. Elle continue à aller visiter Jacob à la prison, elle téléphone à ses parents, travailles à la librairie. Souvent je la vois saisir le téléphone pour t'appeler et le déposer aussitôt pour ne pas t'embêter.

Une lueur inquiète s'afficha furtivement dans son regard. Je l'encourageai à continuer malgré la boule qui serrait mon estomac à l'idée de causer du souci ou du chagrin à ma mère.

- Un soir, elle était assise sur ton lit, et serrait une petite robe qui t'avais appartenu. J'ignorais qu'elle avait conservé tes vêtements de bébé. Mais je reconnu la robe que tu portais, le jour où …, enfin la robe qu'elle t'avait mise quand elle avait cru que nous devrions nous séparer. Ça m'a déchiré de la voir ainsi, si vulnérable, elle qui est toujours la plus forte de nous deux. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, que tu étais heureuse et qu'elle avait de quoi être fière de toi. Elle a simplement dit que « c'était trop tôt » et s'est enfermé dans son esprit silencieux.

- C'est étrange quand elle me téléphone, elle ne laisse rien paraitre. Elle est toujours si joyeuse.

- Tu la connais, elle ne veut pas énerver personne. Elle fait ce qu'on attend d'elle. Cela fait dix ans que nous sommes ensemble et elle ne s'ouvre que très peu à moi.

Un client se présenta à la caisse et je laissai mon père seul au comptoir avec sa mélancolie.

Quelle fille ingrate j'étais! Ma mère qui s'était battue pour que je vive, qui avait perdue la vie en me mettant au monde, qui avait remué ciel et terre pour me protéger depuis, s'inquiétait pour moi, encore. Et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de lever les yeux au ciel quand je reconnaissais son numéro sur l'afficheur. Je ne prenais même pas de ses nouvelles.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Ann et Victor, je passais tout mon temps libre avec eux, ils étaient si insouciants et libres de contraintes que comparé à la famille dans laquelle j'avais grandie je pouvais voir des avantages à ma condition. Pas besoin de se cacher sans arrêts, d'avoir honte de ce que nous sommes. Le changement était majeur.

Victor me faisait penser au Jacob que j'avais connu, celui qui se foutait des règlements et qui rêvait de bien davantage que de la vie remplie de contraintes que mon père lui imposait pour qu'il puisse demeurer auprès de moi. Ce Jacob là avait disparu à la longue, il avait été remplacé par un jeune homme consciencieux, responsable et protecteur.

Une fois le client parti, je m'approchai de mon père.

- On ferme dans vingt minutes, tu veux passer à l'appartement? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Non, je me sauve, tu es gentille.

- Embrasse maman pour moi, et profitez bien de vos vacances tous les deux. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, d'accord?

Mon père sourit enfin.

- Dire que c'est moi qui était venu t'apporter mon appui et que c'est toi qui me remonte le moral. La paternité me surprendra toujours.

Annie surgissait justement des salles de bains avec ses gants, son sceau et son sourire le plus charmeur. Edward me regarda d'un air entendu et fila en quatrième vitesse, ne voulant surtout pas entendre les fantasmes muets de l'amie de sa fille.

- Il est craquant ton frère! Il me fait un peu pensé à ton ami Victor, pas toi?

- Si un peu, ils ont des airs. Sa remarque me fit sourire.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'est marié si jeune? Pour les prêts et bourses ou parce qu'elle lui a fait le coup de la femme enceinte?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

- Tu es bien chanceuse qu'il ne t'ai pas entendu parler de son âme soeur ainsi. Disons qu'il a trouver la bonne et a mis toutes les chances de son côté pour la garder.

- Elle est jolie?

- Plutôt oui, elle est parfaite!

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu n'as pas un autre frère comme lui?

- Dans ma famille tout le monde est déjà en couple à vrai dire.

- Dommage, bon, je nettoie les tables à l'intérieur, tu fais la terrasse?

- Go!

La fermeture se fit rapidement, avec Annie à l'intérieur et la rue presque déserte, je pus ranger la terrasse à mon rythme et une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous marchions chacune vers notre logis.

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre le sifflement qui fendait l'air qu'une forme noire surgit devant moi.

- Tu as sauté du toit de l'immeuble? Tu es fou! Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir!

Victor, son visage habituellement mur et viril affichait l'expression d'un gamin fier de son coup.

- Regardez-moi qui parles, je n'ai jamais vu ces tables de céramiques s'empiler aussi rapidement, j'allais descendre pour te donner un coup de main mais tu avais déjà terminé avant que j'ai pris mon élan.

- Alors, tu étais sur le toit, pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu? J'avais quelqu'un à te présenter.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu ne voulais surtout pas nous présenter. C'était lui ton père je me trompe?

- C'était bien mon père. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne veux pas vous présenter?

- Hummm, peut-être que je me fais des idées mais à chaque fois qu'un membre de ta famille te téléphone, tu t'éloignes en me priant de me taire de la main, tu ne m'as pas parlé d'aucun d'entre eux depuis le soir de la visite de ton ami le loup et je me trompe ou tu ne m'as jamais mentionné dans une de ces lettres destinées à la prison.

- Tu lis ma correspondance?

- Pas besoin d'en faire autant, tu es comme un livre ouvert!

- Et bien, tu as tout faut, je viens de parler de toi à mon père.

- La belle affaire! Il l'aurait su de toute façon avec son don.

- Qui t'as dit pour son don?

- Toi, qui d'autre?

- Ah oui? Excuse-moi Victor, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ce serait un honneur pour moi que tu rencontres ma famille un de ces jours, vraiment.

- Non, c'est très bien ainsi, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je suis l'amant secret d'une femme en cinq cent-cinquante ans.

- L'amant secret! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, vraiment je te jure!

Victor était si confiant en ses moyens qu'il me déstabillisait souvent. Voilà maintenant trois mois que nous nous voyions régulièrement et il me surprenait encore à chaque jour. Son enthousiame faisait plaisir à voir. Petit à petit, j'en étais venu à trouver les journée où il n'apparaissait pas à un moment où à un autre, tristes et mornes. J'en étais venue à le guetter à tous les détours, espérant presque le voir surgir. Je l'avais vue se précipiter sur une dame âgée pour l'aider à traverser une grande arthère, alors que j'avais été persuadée qu'il l'attaquait et je l'avais vu la même journée briser la vitrine d'un magasin pour m'offrir le sac que j'admirais de la rue. Il était spontané et insouciant quoique en même temps très réfléchis et brillant. Il était de ces personnes avec qui on avait envie d'être, s'il ne nous terrifiait pas. Il me rappelait mon oncle Emmett, mais une version plus distinguée. Ann tant qu'à elle était toujours d'agréable compagnie, si ce n'était qu'elle se plaignait sans arrêts de tout. Elle se plaignait des journées de beau temps qui la cloîtraient à la maison, des professeurs, des étudiants, du prix de l'essence, etc. Elle avait son mot à dire sur tous les sujets d'actualités et ne mâchaient pas ses mots. J'avais pris beaucoup d'assurance auprès d'elle.

- On va marcher un peu au parc ou tu as sommeil?

- Non, je veux bien aller marcher avec toi un peu, mais pas toute la nuit, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi!

- Je sais, _marmotte_! Dis moi plutôt ce qui te chicotte?

- Il n'y a rien qui me chicottes, t'en fait pas pour moi. À part cet examen d'histoire.

Victor s'arrêta brusquement toucha le bout de mon nez avec son index d'un air menaçant.

- Tu me racontes encore des histoires!

- C'est mon père, il semble si déprimé, ceci dit mon père est toujours un peu plus mélancolique que les autres, même que, c'est lorsqu'il rit de bon cœur qu'il m'inquiète habituellement.

- Ça rendrait n'importe qui complètement fou d'entendre les pensées des autres sans arrêts, il s'en sort plutôt bien s'il est simplement un peu maussade, non? demanda Victor, réaliste.

- Oui, tout à fait! Mais depuis que le clan est dissout, il ne va pas bien.

- Mais il t'a toujours toi et ta mère aussi, il est quand même bien de la chance.

- Tu vois c'est justement ça le problème! Il se dit qu'il nous a, et que ça lui suffit. Il ne voit pas que sa famille lui manque. Selon lui, ils n'étaient que de passage dans sa vie et que puisqu'ils ont pris des chemins différents c'est aussi bien qu'ils restent en dehors de nos affaires.

- Nessie, les vampires ne vivent pas en clan si nombreux! Cela tiens du miracle que vous ayez pu tous vous endurer aussi longtemps.

- NON! Tu ne connais pas ma famille, nous étions si unis.

- Cesse de dramatiser la situation, nous avons l'éternité devant nous, vous allez tous vous retrouver dans quelques siècles.

- Tu me fais penser à mon petit ami quand tu parles ainsi.

- J'ignore si c'est flatteur? Enfin, au moins je ne te fais pas penser à ton ex-petit ami. Dis-moi, ça tiens toujours pour le week-end de pâques?

- Ça tiens oui, mon père m'a même donné une carte de crédit pour prendre l'avion.

- Tu étais mon invitée, il est hors de question que tu te serves de cette carte de crédit. Ton père, il sait que tu viens en Europe avec nous?

- Heu, non. Mais il sait que je pars en weekend.

- C'est un début! Bravo pour l'honnêteté! Victor siffla à la fois pour mon commentaire et pour une blonde qui venait de passer à côté de nous.

- Dis donc, te gênes pas pour moi! Je peux rentrer seule si tu te trouves une copine.

- Non, j'ai soif! Cela fait trois jours que tu reportes notre voyage à la montagne pour chasser. Si un jus de légumes peut te permettre de survivre, il n'est est pas de même pour moi et cette jolie blonde sentait rudement bon.

- C'est vrai désolée, je n'y penses pas. On ira demain après les cours? Avant le concert?

- Si je ne t'ai pas mangé avant, dit-il avec sa voix empruntée au compte Dracula. Allez, on rentre c'est le troisième bâillement que tu réprimes, marmotte.

Nous remontâmes la rue tranquillement, une fois au pied de l'escalier Victor pris ma main pour y déposer son traditionnel baise main, mais cette fois, il garda ma main dans la sienne. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme si je savais ce qui m'attendait mais que je n'avais aucune envie d'en arriver là. Je retirai ma main brusquement et pivotai vers l'escalier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout!

- Hé ho! Nessie, ça va! Je n'allais pas te demander ta main, respire! Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime bien. Je me sens bien avec toi.

- Je me sens bien avec toi aussi Victor.

Me sentant piteuse, je déposai de moi-même un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je savais que tu craquerais un jour, allez bonne nuit Belle au bois dormant!

- C'est ça, bonne nuit! Beau parleur!


	17. Une villa en Espagne

**La villa en Espagne**

- Désolée Carmen, tu es déjà bien gentille de m'inviter mais je ne pourrai pas venir finalement ce weekend, je dois remplacer une amie au travail et j'ai beaucoup d'études à faire aussi. Grosse bise à Elzéard et à tante Rose et oncle Emmett. Merci encore.

Je me dépêchai à raccrocher le téléphone avant de me mélanger dans mes mensonges.

- Ça ne va pas? demanda Ann qui était en file derrière moi.

- Je suis toujours nerveuse quand je suis à l'aéroport, après tout, nous avons tous de faux papiers et il y aussi que je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer à mes parents bientôt.

- Tu y penseras à ton retour, pas avant ok?

- Oui! Tu as raison? Où est ce qu'on va? Victor m'a uniquement dit d'apporter mon maillot de bain et autant de jeans que de robes soleils.

- Je voulais aller à Madrid, mais on y annonce du beau temps alors je crois que Victor penses à une villa dans le nord de l'Espagne où il pleut! Si on prend le prochain vol, nous arriveront en pleine nuit à _l'aeropuerto de Asturias_ et nous pourrons louer une voiture.

- Ann? Dis moi cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ton mari?

- Bastien? Je suis allé le visiter le mois dernier à Paris, je dois justement l'appeler une fois arrivée sur le vieux continent. Peut-être que tu le rencontreras.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas ensemble?

- Bastien s'occupe d'immeubles qu'il a acquis depuis un moment, il restore et revend. Il doit bien posséder une centaine de propriétés un peu partout dans le monde. Ça l'occupe beaucoup et un retour sur les bancs d'école ne l'intéressait pas, alors il était ravis que j'aille de la compagnie au Canada avec Victor qui pensait lui aussi à reprendre ses études.

- Et il ne te manque pas?

- Ma chérie quand tu auras passé autant de siècles avec le même homme peut-être que tu verras les choses autrement. Il faut parfois vivre séparément un moment pour renouveler la passion. De plus Bastien, n'a jamais voulu essayer notre diète, alors il est fréquent que je le retrouve au lit avec une jeune femme vidée à ses côtés. Il est très colérique et violent. Un mâle passionné et exigeant, voilà ce qu'il est. C'est parfois très demandant de vivre avec lui.

- Je croyais que quand un vampire avait trouvé son âme sœur c'était si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre séparément.

- Les _âmes sœurs_! Tu es mignonne! Et bien, il est vrai que les sentiments partagés entre deux vampires sont beaucoup plus puissants que ceux partagés entre deux humains, mais ça demeure deux entités bien distinctes crois moi. Et qu'est ce que j'y connais moi de toute façon? Peut-être que Bastien n'est pas mon _âme sœur_ comme tu dis et que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

- Si tu voyais mes parents, tu y croirais aux âmes sœurs toi aussi. Ils semblent n'être qu'une seule et même personne qui évolue dans deux corps séparés, en même temps ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre. Je crois qu'ils se complètent parfaitement. Si on les éloigne plus que quelques heures je crois bien qu'ils frôlent l'agonie.

- Et bien ça ne semble pas bien reposant tout cela, ma relation avec Bastien me semble plus saine que celle que tu viens de me décrire. Mais regardes toi, ça va bientôt faire un an que ton copain et toi êtes séparés, tu t'en sors non?

Un an, mon dieu! Cela allait bientôt faire un an que Jacob et moi n'avions pas passé plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce. Un an! Incroyable. Je pensais à Jacob à tous les jours et m'en voulait toujours de lui imposer ce calvaire, mais cette année avait passé à une vitesse folle.

- Et bien cela n'a pas été facile du tout, mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré Victor et toi, le temps passe plus vite, je dois bien l'admettre.

- Je crois que tu avais vraiment besoin de nouveauté, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de voir du pays aussi. Ton clan me semble bien particulier, il si fermé. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre avec les mêmes personnes pour l'éternité. Le monde est si grand et beau. Il y a tant à découvrir pour se morfondre dans une sage petite banlieue.

- Ma famille était bien plus que cela, tu ne les connais pas. Crois-moi, avec eux on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Dis moi, je n'ai jamais su comment Victor et toi vous êtes rencontré?

- Victor a, lui aussi, été créé par Bastien. Ils ont été pendant des années des amis inséparables, puis Bastien m'a créé, nous nous sommes mariés, Victor ne voulant pas être la troisième roue du carrosse, est partit de son côté, mais nous sommes toujours demeuré en contact. Cette année, nous nous sommes même louer un appartement à Montréal où nous avons fait une charmante rencontre.

- J'ignorais que Bastien était votre créateur. Tu peux bien parler de ma famille!! Dis moi Ann, tu as quel âge?

- Voilà, qui est très grossier à demander à une femme, Nessie. Mais puisque je sais que je ne les fais pas, j'ai trois-cent quarante-quatre ans.

- Des magasines pour vous mesdames, des parapluies pour nous, qui ne pouvons être exposés au soleil, un café latté pour vous mademoiselle, dans combien de temps on embarque?

Victor venait de nous rejoindre dans la file d'embarquement, il était vêtu de façon décontracté, lui qui arborait toujours une tenue de ville. J'étais bien forcée d'admettre que ça lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec soin et application, ses lunettes soleil de marque lui donnait plus un air d'ado que d'homme mûr.

Le vol se déroula tranquillement et je foulai le sol espagnol avec la seule crainte que mes parents ne découvrent ma supercherie et ne viennent me chercher en furie. Pour le reste j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée de mon premier voyage sans eux. Je n'étais jamais venu en Espagne, les Asturies étaient vraiment la région la plus verte et montagneuse, on y sentait l'humidité en sortant de l'aéroport.

Victor alla louer une voiture luxueuse aux vitres teintés et nous primes la route. Il semblait connaître la région, puisque je ne le vis jamais jeter un œil sur une carte routière. Deux heures plus tard, il gara la voiture devant une coquette résidence bâtie à flan de montagne.

- Woah! Tu as loué cette villa?

- Pourquoi la louer? Elle m'appartient.

- C'est vrai? Tu m'avais caché cela, c'est une beauté vraiment!

- Elle avait nettement moins belle allure en 1814 lorsque je le l'ai acquis, mais Bastien m'a aidé à la restaurer, c'est pas mal hein? Allez viens, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire. Tu visiteras les jardins demain matin.

- C'est la mer qu'on entend?

- Bien deviné! On ira nager demain.

Ann connaissait visiblement déjà les airs, puisqu'elle s'était déjà approprié des quartiers à l'étage et trimballait les valises de tous pour les disposer où elle l'entendait. Puis, je l'entendis se plaindre de la réception de son portable, elle devait tenter de joindre son mari.

La villa était magnifique, la céramique qui recouvrait le plancher changeait de motifs et de couleurs dans chaque pièce, une vraie mosaïque! Le salon ne semblait pas très confortable avec ses divans d'exposition, mais dans une résidence de vampires qui avait besoin de coussins de divans moelleux? Une immense table, où on n'avait probablement jamais mangé meublait la salle à manger et le coin cuisine ressemblait à un décor de magasine. Il y avait un réfrigérateur antique qui n'était pas branché et j'eu beau chercher un four micro-onde des yeux, je n'en trouvai aucun. Ce qui devait être la norme des gens qui ne mangent pas de nourriture à proprement parler.

Victor me fit visiter la salle de bain et m'emmena à l'étage où il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui allait être ma chambre pour les trois prochains jours.

La chambre était plus petite que les autres pièces mais très coquette. Un lit double qui semblait être là depuis l'achat de la maison était recouvert d'une literie ancienne. Une commode et une vanité pour dame meublait le reste de la pièce. Un pot de chambre et un bouquet de fleurs séchées décoraient, rappelant les vestiges d'une ancienne époque. C'est la porte qui donnait sur un balcon qui attira mon regard. Je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir.

Debout sur le balcon, on percevait bien mieux le bruit des vagues et au loin, à ce qui me semblait cinq minutes de marche dans la forêt, on voyait l'immensité de la mer qui venait s'échouée sur les rochers.

- C'est magnifique Victor!

- Heureux que ça te plaise, on n'a pas des paysages pareils à Montréal. Je vais aller connecter l'eau et tu vas pouvoir prendre une douche. On se voit demain marmotte.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié!!! La fin approche encore 6 ou 7 chapitres!! **


	18. Une halte imprévue

**Une halte imprévue**

Je dormis comme un bébé, avec l'air salin qui entrait à profusion dans ma chambre. Au réveil, la brume planait dans les montagnes et on ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi. Du moins, JE ne pouvais voir.

Je m'habillai avec un short et une camisole et descendis rejoindre Ann et Victor. Visiblement beaucoup de travail avait été fait pendant que je dormais, le terrain avait été nettoyé et les meubles de patio étaient bien installés à l'extérieur. L'intérieur semblait plus propre aussi, Ann avait dû épousseter.

- Salut marmotte, bien dormi?

- Très bien, merci! Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner?

- Et bien il y a un village pas trop loin d'ici, les habitants sont succulents!

- Ha… Ha!

- Ann est partie en ville tandis que c'est encore brumeux, elle va revenir avec des trucs pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon, je mange par habitude.

- Prête à surfer?

- Je n'ai jamais surfé de ma vie.

- Raison de plus pour essayer! Avec ce terrain nous avons une plage privée où nous pouvons nous exposer sans danger. Habituellement j'y vais seul et complètement nu, mais comme j'ai pensé que tu m'accompagnerais, je me suis procuré une horreur fleurie pour aller à la plage. Il pointa un maillot plié sur une chaise.

- On y va maintenant? Je vais aller mettre mon maillot et j'ai bien hâte de te voir dans celui là.

Quand je descendis les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard je dus me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un soupir bruyant, Victor se tenait dos à moi, sur la terrasse dans son maillot de bain bleu marin. Son corps sculpté au couteau était assez saillant pour faire perdre le souffle à n'importe qui. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprés malgré moi. Je me rendis compte que depuis le baiser échangé avec Jacob, il y avait bientôt un an, mes pulsions de jeune femme avait été mises au rancart. Que faire d'autre quand son petit ami croupissait en prison par notre faute.

Seulement, dans ce décor enchanteur, à côté d'un homme magnifique qui était mon meilleur ami et presque une nouvelle famille pour moi, je dus me contenir pour ne pas avoir de pensées impures. Aussi loin de tous mes ports d'attaches, Jacob devenait presque irréel.

- Je t'attends marmotte, quand tu auras repris tes esprits, nous partirons. dit-il sans se retourner.

- Heuuu… oui! Je suis prête! dis-je en sentant le rouge me remonter aux joues, caractéristique que j'avais, apparemment, empruntée à ma mère.

Le sentier était mal défini, mais pour nous, en somme facile à escalader et très vite nous atteignîmes la falaise et sautâmes en bas pour atteindre la plage.

Victor avait apporté deux planches de surf et des serviettes. Il déposa les serviettes côtes à côtes et s'assit prétextant qu'il fallait mieux attendre que la brume se dissipe avant d'aller dans l'eau.

Je m'installai sur la serviette à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi as-tu acheté cette villa? Y viens-tu souvent?

- Je l'ai achetée pour une femme, évidement! Et non, je n'y viens plus aussi souvent.

- Oh!

J'ignorais pourquoi mais ces dernière paroles me firent un pincement au cœur.

- Où est-elle aujourd'hui?

- Excellente question, elle a rejoint les rangs des Volturi il y de cela plus de cent ans, si elle n'est pas en mission elle doit être à Volterra.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Pas du tout, Heidi et moi nous sommes rencontrés au XVIII e siècle, sommes tombés amoureux, puis elle a rencontré ton ami Elzéard, qui l'a présenté à Aro qui lui a offert un poste important. J'ignore si c'était l'appât du gain ou la lassitude de vivre à mes côtés, le fait est que malgré le fait que je ne fus pas inviter à la suivre dans le clan, elle y est allée. Elle a pu mettre son don à profit. Heidi peut inspirer la confiance à n'importe qui, un atout plutôt rare chez un vampire. Très pratique pour la chasse cependant, je dois admettre l'avoir moi-même utilisé à mon profit.

- Elle est partie? Comme cela?

- Quand je te disais qu'il fallait être fou pour refuser d'être membre des Volturi, je parlais en connaissance de cause. Les Volturi, c'est le pouvoir ultime, la seule justice dans notre monde. C'est un honneur d'être inviter à vivre parmi eux.

- Je me trompe où tu es encore un peu amoureux d'elle?

- Je crois qu'une partie de moi sera toujours auprès d'elle, mais je respecte sa décision et je lui souhaite bien du bonheur.

Son regard éteint me donna des frissons, Victor m'avait toujours paru comme quelqu'un de déterminé et de confiant, le voir aussi vulnérable me troublais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais me retins.

- Et les autres femmes après elle?

- Dis donc, tu es bien curieuse toi! Victor se passa la main dans les cheveux et reporta son attention sur l'océan, il semblait hésitant à poursuivre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si ça te mets mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, disons qu'aucune autre femme n'à toucher mon cœur après elle, enfin, avant ces derniers mois.

Mon cœur fit trois tours dans ma poitrine. Il sourit nerveusement et se releva en un bond.

- On n'était pas venu ici pour surfer?

- Il me semble oui, allons-y.

Victor me donna quelques leçons et en peu de temps, je parvins à me tenir droite sur ma planche. Le vent se leva et nous pûmes profiter de quelques bonnes vagues. Le soleil daigna enfin se montrer le bout du nez et la journée fût parfaite.

- Tu t'en tires très bien!

- J'ai eu un bon professeur on dirait.

- On remonte le courant une dernière fois et on rentre après?

- Essaye de me suivre!

À notre retour à la villa, Ann était assise, sur la terrasse avec un livre sur les genoux.

- Ton téléphone a sonné tout l'après-midi, Nessie!

- Merde! Mes parents ont découvert le pot aux roses!

Je prie mes messages et c'était bien la voix de ma mère sur trois d'entre eux.

Elle était désolée de me manquer, avait su que je travaillais et que j'avais dû annuler mon voyage, mon père et elle quant a eux, avaient quitté Forks pour aller rejoindre Alice et Jasper dans un autre état. Sa voix semblait inquiète, elle voulait que je la rappelle dès que j'avais une minute.

Ils avaient rejoints Alice??? Et bien, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle! Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient avant quelques siècles comme l'avait prévu Victor.

J'avais bien le temps de la rappeler plus tard, je détestais mentir à ma mère.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable et mis de la musique pour me détendre. Au moment où la chanson que j'avais tant écouté en pensant à Jacob démarra, la détente devint hors de question.

La voix de Michelle Branch qui chantait _I'd rather be in love_ me bouleversa au point où je dû m'assoir dans la baignoire pour reprendre mes esprits. Les larmes me coulaient sur les joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you

Qu'est ce que je faisais ici? Un dimanche, je devrais être à la prison avec Jacob, lui qui avait tout sacrifié pour être avec moi et à nouveau tout sacrifié pour que je puisse être libre. Je devrais être n'importe où sauf dans cette villa avec Lui.

Voilà que je parcourrais le même chemin sur lequel ma mère s'était trouvée dix ans auparavant. Hésitant entre mon premier amour et un copain qui me rend simplement heureuse. Entre un vampire et un loup. Entre celui qui est tout prêt et celui qui n'est pas là. Je ne pouvais trahir Jacob. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Mon seul amour. Pourquoi n'avais-je pu résister à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps avec Victor? J'étais déjà trop insouciante à Montréal, il avait fallu que je le suive ici. Je n'avais rien dit à personne sur mes intentions. J'avais joué avec le feu et méritais bien de m'écrouler en larmes au fond d'une baignoire en écoutant une chanson qui m'avait toujours fait sourire.

Il me fallut presque qu'une heure avant de redescendre habillée le plus sobrement possible. J'avais décidé de mettre un terme à toutes tentatives de flirt aussi discrètes puissent-elles être. Sachant parfaitement que ma valise regorgeait de vêtements saillants et décolletés, je le savais puisque j'avais préparé ma valise moi-même, trouver une tenue sobre n'avais pas été une mince affaire, j'avais finis par enfiler un jeans et un gros pull malgré la température clémente. J'avais encore les yeux rougis, mais ne pris même pas la peine de me maquiller et descendu en bas la tête entre les deux jambes.

Ann et Victor étaient penché l'un et l'autre au dessus du comptoir et discutaient à voix très basse. Je ne perçus que le mot _départ_ et _avion_ avant que Victor ne se rende compte que j'étais là.

- Hé marmotte, je croyais que les vagues et le soleil t'avaient épuisé et que tu étais partie te coucher pour la nuit.

- Non, de quoi parliez vous? Est-ce que Bastien vient te rejoindre ici, Ann?

Ann regarda brièvement Victor du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci regardait obstinément le plancher, elle prit donc une grande respiration.

- Non en fait Nessie, les plans ont un peu changés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Bastien a un entretien demain pour une histoire vielle de trois cent ans, une histoire de terrain et d'acte de propriété, il passe devant un conseil qui doit régler les litiges entre vampires.

- J'ignorais qu'un tel conseil existait, une sorte de cours de justice pour vampire? Je croyais davantage que les vampires réglaient leurs comptes entre eux. En disant cela j'avais mimé un étranglement avec une drôle de grimace, mais personne ne rit. J'ajoutai donc :

- Est-ce qu'il se peut qu'il perde sa cause?

- Bastien est convoqué à un entretien à Voltera Nessie. Ils veulent d'ailleurs tous nous rencontrer demain soir. Ils ont demandé où j'étais et Bastien leur a dit où j'étais et avec qui. Ils veulent nous voir. Une sorte d'examen de routine pour voir ce que nous faisons et si nous respectons les règles. Ne t'en fais pas, ils font cela une fois tous les milles ans, ou plus souvent quand il s'agit de toi je suppose. Ce ne sera qu'une visite de courtoisie. Pour bien faire, je crois que ça aiderait notre cause si nous nous abreuvions de sang humain avant demain. Pour ne pas qu'ils croient que nous défions leur manière de vivre.

Cette fois mon cœur s'arrêta complètement. Moi à Voltera? Il n'en était pas question! C'était le dernier endroit sur terre où j'irais. Je me mis à trembler et m'effondrai sur une chaise complètement paralysée par la peur.

En quelques secondes Victor fut à mon côté et me tendis un verre d'eau fraîche.

- Je n'irai pas, affirmais-je aussi fermement que mes tremblements le permettaient.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le genre d'invitation qui ne se refuse pas.

- Mais si, j'embarque dans le premier avion pour le Canada et vous leurs dites que j'ai eu un empêchement.

- Et douze heures plus tard Démétri t'as retrouvé et il te livre comme une fugitive.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous forcer à y aller! Je n'irai pas, enfin, vous ne comprenez pas! Ils ont voulu me tuer, ils ont voulu tuer ma famille et nos amis avant même de me connaitre! Je n'irai pas ramper devant eux pour m'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Je les déteste! Et tu devrais les détester aussi, ajoutais-je à l'intention de Victor.

- Renesmée, ils ne te veulent aucun mal, les Volturi ont sauvé beaucoup plus de vies qu'ils n'en ont prises crois moi. Ann avait parlé d'une voix douce comme si elle parlait à une enfant qui a peur d'aller dormir la lumière éteinte.

- Je n'irai pas, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. Ils vont trouver une raison pour m'éliminer. Ils vont dire que je suis un hybride et je ne dois pas vivre dans ce monde.

- Nessie c'est ridicule, Aro veut probablement voir ce que tu es devenue, nous allons y aller, lui montrer que nous allons tous bien et repartir une fois qu'il sera convaincu que nous ne faisons pas de bêtises. Nous y resterons quelques heures et nous retournerons à Montréal après.

- Nooonnnnnn! les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Je secouais la tête désespérément. Si mes parents avaient été avec moi, ils m'auraient sorti de ce faux pas, ils n'auraient pas essayé de me convaincre de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils m'auraient caché au bout du monde. Mais comme je leurs avaient caché tant de choses, je ne pouvais plus les appeler pour leur dire que j'étais en Espagne avec deux vampires qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et que je me rendais à Voltera. Encore une fois, je pensai que j'avais eu ce que je méritais.

- Nessie regardes moi!

Victor prit mon visage entre ses doigts et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je serai avec toi et crois moi, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

J'avais la vue embrouillée par les larmes et la peur m'empêchait de penser rationnellement mais à l'instant où le regard de Victor se posa sur moi, un sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité m'envahit. Je fis oui de la tête. Bien sûr que je lui faisais confiance, je lui avais fait confiance depuis ce premier sourire dans le couloir de l'université, assez confiance pour lui donner accès à mon appartement et suffisamment confiance pour le suivre aveuglément au bout du monde.

- Ann, va faire sa valise veux-tu? Tu peux rassembler nos affaires, nous allons partir pour l'aéroport ce soir.

Ann acquiesça et disparu à l'étage.

- Quant à toi, tu vas manger un morceau.

Victor me prépara un plat de pâtes et réserva les billets d'avions à l'aéroport sur son portable. Ann entra dans la villa pour lui annoncer que nous étions prêts à y aller. Je n'avais pris aucune bouchée dans mon assiette.

- On y va?

- On y va! Puisque j'y allais avec ou contre mon gré. Autant cesser de faire l'enfant.

J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu m'endormir en pareil circonstances mais dix minutes après avoir quitté la villa j'étais déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Je souris en entendant Victor m'appeler sa marmotte alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux d'un air distrait.


	19. Propositions

**Propositions**

La route aurait pris une quinzaine d'heures en voiture en prenant la A8, mais apparemment il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre nos hôtes, alors un vol en avion de trois heures s'imposait.

Il fallu attendre à l'aéroport que Bastien vienne nous chercher. Victor me caressait le dos pour tenter de me calmer, sans succès. J'étais terrorisée.

Un grand gaillard aux yeux noirs vint se poster devant nous accompagné de deux autres hommes en toge. À voir Ann, se jeter à son coup, je présumai qu'il s'agissait de Bastien. Les présentations furent vite faites et tous ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement. Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'Italie et nous pûmes prendre place dans une fourgonnette noire sans trop se faire remarquer.

La route était encore longue jusqu'à Voltera. J'étais installée entre Ann et Victor sur la banquette du fond. Je n'avais plus adressé la parole à quiconque depuis les poignées de mains échangées à l'aéroport. Victor tenait ma main fermement dans la sienne, son contact était agréable et réussit un peu à dissiper la tension qui opprimait ma poitrine.

Je pensais au fait que j'avais en quelques sortes mis mon sort entre les mains de cet homme que je connaissais somme toute très peu et qui ne faisais partie de ma vie que depuis trois mois. C'était assez absurde, mais au fond de mon cœur je sentais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Victor m'avait promit que personne ne me ferait de mal et je l'avais cru. Maintenant, advienne que pourra!

La fourgonnette noire s'enfonça dans un stationnement souterrain et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore davantage. Comme si c'était possible. Victor lâcha ma main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et me serrer contre lui, il murmura à mon oreille de le suivre et de ne pas lâcher sa main une fois à l'extérieur de la voiture. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller explorer les lieux seule.

Notre petit groupe se dirigea vers une cage d'ascenseur. Je m'agrippais à la main de Victor aussi fort que possible alors que les étages s'affichaient au dessus de nos têtes. Sixième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall d'entré désert. Les deux hommes en toges prirent la tête de notre expédition dans le dédale de couloirs, suivis d'Ann et de Bastien, Victor et moi fermions la marche.

Un de nos guides ouvrit une porte immense et nous laissa entrer dans une sorte de salle de bal où étaient disposés trois trônes sur un podium. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le travail architectural et les magnifiques tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Après tout, en tant qu'étudiante en art, je serais folle de fermer les yeux devant de telles merveilles.

- Attendez ici que le maître arrive. L'homme à la toge avait parlé pour la première fois.

- Bien. répondit Bastien

- Ça va? me chuchota Victor

- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas, mais il ne va rien m'arriver puisque tu me l'as promis.

- Exact, il fait plaisir de te voir si docile.

- As-tu vu ce tableau? Tu crois que c'est un authentique Cimabue?

- Je doute très fort qu'il y ait des faux ici.

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et un homme que je reconnu aussitôt de dirigea vers notre petit groupe en gambadant presque. Aro.

- Mes amis, bienvenue! Que vous êtes matinaux! Notre audience ne devait avoir lieu qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Enfin, il est bon de vous voir! Ann, ton mari est un homme charmant et je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie. J'ai eu un plaisir fou à m'entretenir avec lui hier.

- C'est vrai qu'il gagne à être connu, dit Ann, le plus jovialement possible.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir écourté votre séjour en Espagne? C'est qu'en discutant avec Bastien j'ai eu envie de vous revoir, toi Ann et mon ami Victor aussi, et bien entendu, quand Bastien m'a dit que vous étiez en si charmante compagnie je n'ai pu résister. Approches ma chérie, ne sois pas timide, toi et moi sommes comme de vieux amis, n'est pas Renesmée?

- Bonjour Aro.

- Quelle magnifique jeune femme tu es devenue, toute la fraîcheur de ta magnifique maman derrière ces yeux bruns profonds et la détermination de ton père se retrouve partout sur ton joli visage.

- Merci. C'est gentil.

- Comment vont tes parents? Ils savent que tu es ici?

- En fait, non, ils l'ignorent, c'est que les plans ont changé si soudainement mais ils vont bien, ils sont avec Alice et Jasper en ce moment.

- Avec la talentueuse Alice, comme je souhaiterais qu'ils me visitent plus souvent, mais enfin, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas toujours eu des rapports cordiaux ta famille et moi. Je suis très heureux que tu ais accepté mon invitation, il est bon de te revoir.

- Je suis heureuse d'être venue moi aussi, mentis-je, tout sourire.

- Victor, mon cher, voilà des siècles que tu n'es pas passé par Voltera, je devrais prévenir Heidi que tu es ici, enfin si elle ne le sait pas déjà, les nouvelles circulent si vite entre ces murs.

- Merci de l'invitation Aro, répondit Victor toujours aussi poli.

- Invitation, ne soit pas sot! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'invitation pour venir me visiter, les journées peuvent être longues ici, il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie! J'adore avoir des visiteurs.

- C'est noté, nous tâcherons de venir plus souvent.

- Voilà qui me semble être une jolie résolution, acquiesça Aro. Mes amis, je suis navré de ne pouvoir rester avec vous plus longtemps, ma femme m'attend. Peut-être aimeriez-vous vous reposer un peu avant notre entretien. Santiago va vous montrer vos appartements. Je vous revois ici après le coucher du soleil pour régler cette histoire de concession et de terrain. Renesmée ma chérie, tu restes avec nous? Mes frères seront heureux de te revoir aussi.

- En fait, nous avions prévu de rentrer à Montréal, je ne crois pas que nous allons nous éterniser Aro.

- Bien sûr mais tes amis ne peuvent quitter l'enseigne de l'immeuble avant le coucher du soleil, et un vol ça se reporte, dit-il ne me laissant pas le choix d'approuver.

- Merci Aro, à plus tard. Victor avait répondu à ma place de peur que je m'écroule à nouveau.

Ce Santiago était apparemment l'homme en toge qui nous escortait depuis l'aéroport. Il nous guida deux étages plus bas dans une aile qui devait être réservée aux invités puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Ann suivit Bastien dans une pièce et Santiago nous indiqua à Victor et à moi deux autres chambres dans le même couloir, puis il retourna sur ses pas.

Victor ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres et émit un sifflement d'admiration.

- Et bien, j'ignore s'ils reçoivent énormément d'humains ici, mais ils n'ont pas résigné sur le confort. Regarde ce lit immense et la salle de bain, ma chère vous êtes dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

- Pourquoi nous faire patienter ainsi? Nous étions tous là, ce problème de terrains aurait put être rapidement réglé, non?

- Nessie, les Volturi adorent le décorum et les longues discussions qui ne mènent à rien. Je crois qu'ils s'ennuient et qu'ils créent eux-mêmes leur emploi.

- Pouvons-nous être impliqués, toi et moi dans cette histoire de propriétés?

- Je ne crois pas, mais dieu seul sait ce qu'ils vont trouver à nous reprocher. N'oublie pas que nous marchons sur des œufs en tout temps lorsque nous sommes ici. Nous ne devrions pas parler à voix haute, les murs ont des oreilles. Allez maintenant, tu tombes de fatigue, reposes toi, je vais venir te chercher au moment venu.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au : _je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle_? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ici toute seule, je vais mourir d'angoisse sans toi.

- Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté si tu as besoin de moi. Tu vas dormir quelques heures, on va y retourner, jouer la comédie qu'on leurs a offerte ce matin et quitter tranquillement cette ville maudite. On est d'accord?

- Ne me laisses pas seule, je ne pourrai pas.

- OK, c'est bon, mais tu dors, moi je vais bien trouver un bouquin que je n'ai pas encore lu ici.

- Merci, Victor.

Je m'installai sur le lit géant par-dessus les couvertures et Victor vint s'étendre à côté de moi. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient carrément collés l'un sur l'autre. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Ses doigts caressaient mon front et ma joue, ils se baladaient sur mes paupières closes. Il tenait un livre de sa main libre mais je me doutais qu'il ne regardait que mon visage.

Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et une émotion très éloignée de la peur ou encore de la fatigue me submergea. J'entrouvris les paupières et croisai son regard tendre. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'approchai mon visage du sien et posai un baiser sur ses lèvres dures. Il resta de marbre une seconde et m'embrassa à son tour, me saisissant par la taille avec force. Nos lèvres se liaient l'une à l'autre et nos mains se cherchaient dans un élan désespéré complètement incontrôlable. Une telle passion émanait de nos deux corps qu'il était quasi impossible de mettre fin à notre étreinte. J'aurais pu continuer à l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures tant ce contact apaisait toutes mes blessures et mes craintes.

C'est Victor qui mit fin à ce premier baiser. Il recula, s'assit d'un mouvement sec sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Nessie, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Sa question me fit mal au cœur. Il avait parlé d'un ton dur et distant. Quand même, je ne lui avais pas forcé la main!

- Je suis désolée, j'en ai eu envie, je n'ai pas pensé. Tu m'en veux?

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, j'en ai eu envie moi aussi. Écoutes, je vais y aller, tu dois dormir et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je reviens te chercher pour l'entretien, si il y a quoi que ce soit, Ann est au bout du couloir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui sans me laisser la chance de dire un mot.

Je me sentis frustré qu'il parte comme cela sans qu'on en parle.

En fait, je crois que j'étais plus frustrée qu'il me laisse seule avec ma culpabilité au lieu de la partager avec moi. Mais lui, il était libre, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. D'autant plus que c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé. En réalité, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec mes démons. C'est là la vérité.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait? Jacob souffrait tous les jours pour moi et je me précipitais dans les bras d'un autre homme. J'avais de quoi être fière de moi. S'il avait pu s'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir ainsi.

Je me recroquevillai sur le lit pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'écoutai le nouveau message de ma mère qui semblait toujours aussi inquiète mais je n'avais pas la force de la rappeler sans éclater en sanglots.

Une heure après le départ de Victor, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, je décidai que je devais m'excuser auprès de lui pour mon comportement. Je sortis de la chambre pour tenter de le trouver.

Je croisai quelques vampires qui me regardèrent avec un drôle d'air mais personne ne me posa la moindre question. Je continuai à déambulé dans les couloirs à sa recherche quand je perçus sa voix. Il était au bout du couloir en train de discuter dans un italien sans fautes, avec une superbe femme blonde. Je me cachai derrière un mur et tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Aro est très satisfait de toi. Tu nous l'as amené en avance, c'est parfait.

- Vous avez promis de ne lui faire aucun mal, c'était l'entente.

- L'entente tiens toujours, nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Victor, Victor, toujours aussi sensible. Tu t'es attaché à elle?

- Je l'aime bien, c'est une brave petite, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre inutilement.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission alors?

- Parce que je ne la connaissais pas et aussi parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Je fis volte face et me dirigeai le plus silencieusement possible vers ma chambre avant de me faire prendre à écouter aux portes.

Une fois rendu à destination, je m'affalai derrière la porte le souffle court et le coeur en miettes.

Une mission, je n'avais été qu'une mission.

Tout était faux. Ann, Victor, l'université, notre belle amitié, tout!

Je me retrouvais seule à Voltera, entourée d'ennemis et de traites. Vers qui pouvais-je me tourner? J'avais mentis à ma famille, ils ignoraient où j'étais et les prévenir n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je ne voulais pas causer leurs pertes en plus de la mienne. Il fallait élaborer un plan.

Je devais pouvoir rentrer au Canada et ensuite j'irais tout raconter à mon père qui se chargerait probablement de Victor lui-même. Il me fallait un très bon plan si je voulais sortir d'ici vivante. Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi?

J'essuyai les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Je me sentais ridicule d'avoir cru à leur mascarade si aveuglément, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me morfondre. Je me mis à réfléchir à différents scénarios pour sortir d'ici quand trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

J'ouvris la porte armée de ma toute nouvelle attitude et de tout mon courage.

Ann se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un air inquiet peignait son visage. Quels comédiens ceux là!

- Nessie, tu vas bien?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai bien hâte de me retrouver dans mon lit à Montréal.

- Tu as les yeux rougis? Tu as pleuré?

- Oui, Victor et moi nous sommes un peu brouillés, il est parti réfléchir.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux pas vrai? Elle avait l'air si sincère, j'eu soudain envie de lui cracher au visage.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, de toute façon j'ai un copain qui m'adore et que j'adore et que je n'abandonnerai jamais.

- Heureuse de te voir aussi sûre de toi.

- Tout à fait, je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner à Montréal pour le voir le plus vite possible.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on repart ce soir.

- J'espère bien, bon, tu permets que je me refasse une beauté avant de retourner affronter le conseil?

- Bien sûr, à plus tard.

Je refermai la porte derrière elle et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Porter un masque n'allait pas être facile à long terme, mais c'était pour assurer ma survie, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me rinçai le visage à l'eau très froide et brossait mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas mes valises, Victor avait loué un casier à l'aéroport pour nos effets, je n'avais que mon sac à main. J'envoyai un message texte à ma mère, lui disant que j'allais bien, que j'étais désolée de ne pouvoir l'appeler pour le moment, lui promettant de l'appeler aussi vite que possible, j'ajoutai _un je t'aime énormément, embrasse papa pour moi_. C'était le plus que je pouvais dire, un autre mot d'adieu lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Je devais m'occuper pour ne pas penser aux pires scénarios qui pouvaient m'attendre. Je replaçai le couvre lit qui avait été fripé par nos ébats à Victor et à moi. J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à cela non plus, j'avais suffisamment perdu la face comme cela dans la même journée sans avoir à me repasser les séquences en boucle dans ma tête.

Je pris le livre que Victor avait commencé à lire pour patienter. Bien évidement, je ne pus en lire la moindre ligne.

On cogna à la porte après plusieurs heures d'attente. Victor poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre.

- As-tu réussis à te reposer un peu?

- Un peu, oui. Toi? Ta balade s'est bien passée?

- Très bien merci. Écoutes Nessie…

- Non! C'est bon, je te dois des excuses, je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce baiser, c'était une erreur. J'ai un fiancé et je l'aime, je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé croire le contraire. On oublie tout, tu es d'accord?

Les sourcils froncés d'agacement de Victor ne s'adoucirent pas quand il me répondit après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

- Oui, d'accord. On oublie tout. Tu es prête? Ils vont nous attendre.

- Je suis prête! Vivement qu'on en finisse.

La grande pièce était nettement plus animée à cette heure ci qu'elle ne l'était à l'aube. Plus d'une douzaine de vampires se tenaient aux quatre coins de la salle et les trois trônes étaient occupés lorsque Victor et moi croisâmes Ann et Bastien qui quittaient la salle.

- Où vont-ils? m'enquis-je auprès de Victor.

- Leur cause a été entendu, je crois qu'ils en sont venus à une entente à l'amiable comme il n'y a aucun mort. Ils doivent quitter le château maintenant.

- Vous avez eu une agréable journée dans notre demeure, mes amis? s'enquit Aro.

- Très agréable, oui. Répondit Victor à ma place

Pendant qu'Aro et Victor discutaient de tout et de rien, j'eu le temps de contempler à loisir les vampires présents dans la salle.

Il y avait Alec et Jane, que j'avais eu le malheur de rencontrer auparavant. Celle qui devait être Heidi, la femme magnifique avec qui j'avais vu Victor discuter, Démétri et Félix, mon nouvel ami Santiago et bien évidement Marcus, Caïus et Aro accompagnés de leurs gardes du corps personnels. Les autres vampires dont j'ignorais le nom devaient faire parti de la garde eux-aussi.

Il ne restait de non-Volturi dans l'immense salle, que Victor l'agent double et moi-même.

Plusieurs regards, dont celui d'Heidi, se posaient bien davantage sur moi que sur Victor ou encore son maître. Marcus nous observait Victor et moi avec un air soupçonneux. Caïus, quant à lui, me regardait toujours méchamment. J'avais hâte qu'on nous libère et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire de moi. Alors j'étais venue, ils me voyaient! Voyaient que je n'étais pas une enfant immortelle après tout. J'avais tué un humain oui, mais ce n'était pas eux qui m'en voudraient pour cela. Quoi d'autre pouvaient-ils me reprocher?

- Renesmée, nous avons quelques questions à te poser si cela ne t'embête pas trop. Premièrement, mon frère Caïus voulait savoir si tu grandissais encore.

- Non, il y deux ans que mon corps n'a pas changé, cependant mes cheveux et mes ongles poussent contrairement aux vampires. Grand-pè…. Enfin Carlisle crois que mes dents vont continuer à se déplacer aussi pour un temps, et que je pourrais muter au cours des siècles à venir selon les besoins de mon corps.

- Fascinant! Tout simplement fascinant! Et on m'a dit que tu dormais et que tu te nourrissais à la fois de sang et de nourriture? Est-ce exact?

- C'est vrai. Je dors en moyenne huit heures par jour des fois davantage et je peux manger ou boire tout ce qu'un humain mange ou bois, mais si je ne m'abreuve pas de sang aux trois semaines ou aux mois je deviens faible et je perds des capacités.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je vois et j'entends moins bien, je ne peux courir aussi rapidement, etc.

- Et tu bois du sang animal je présume?

- Oui, je n'ai pas retouché au sang humain depuis que j'étais tout bébé.

- As-tu pensé comment tes pouvoirs pourraient augmenter si tu t'en abreuvais?

- Non, cela m'est égal.

Un rire général secoua l'assemblée pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement j'avais causé l'hilarité.

- Crois-tu que tu te plairais ici parmi nous? Apparemment tu peux te déplacer au soleil, tu pourrais nous être grandement utile.

- Pardon? Vous me demandez si je souhaite joindre votre garde?

- C'est exact, j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir auprès de nous, j'ai su que l'art t'intéressait, tu pourrais étudier avec les plus grand maître italiens, si tu le désirais.

- Et bien, c'est très flatteur Aro, mais j'étudie déjà à Montréal, ma fami… enfin, mon clan est là bas et mon fiancé aussi.

Un second murmure agita la salle. Jane parlait à son frère et Heidi se trémoussait sur place.

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre maintenant mais saches que mon offre tiendra toujours. Ce serait un honneur pour nous de t'avoir dans nos rangs.

- C'est gentil, je vais y penser. Merci

- Renesmée, ma très chère, nous attendons des invités qui devraient arriver demain. Je tiens à ce que tu les rencontre avec moi.

- Oh, je dois rester jusqu'à demain?

- J'apprécierais, que tu reste avec nous pour l'éternité tu peux en être certaine, mais il serait vraiment apprécié que tu reste au moins jusqu'à demain oui.

- Puis-je demander en quoi je pourrais vous être utile demain au juste?

- Je préfère te réserver la surprise. Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et nous pourrions reparler de tout cela demain. Victor tu peux escorter notre amie à sa chambre s'il te plait.

- Bien entendu.

Victor appuya sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me guider à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je n'y comprenais rien, pourquoi devais-je rester? Je savais bien que tenter de fuir était ridicule avec tous ces vampires et la nuit maintenant tombée. Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir de moi?

Victor s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, tourna la poignée et fit mine de me devancer pour entrer à l'intérieur, je l'arrêtai de la main.

- Ça va merci, je peux me mettre au lit toute seule. Vas les rejoindre, ils vont…

Victor plaqua sa paume sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer, il me poussa à l'intérieur et murmura :

- Nessie, il faut que tu m'écoutes, c'est important!


	20. Explications

Quand j'arrêtai de me débattre et de gémir Victor retira la main qu'il avait plaqué sur ma bouche. J'aurais pu crier au meurtre, mais dans l'endroit où je me trouvais, cela ne m'aurait attiré que davantage d'ennuis. De plus, je devais suivre mon plan si génial et dans ce plan génial, j'ignorais que Victor était dans le clan des Volturi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandais-je malgré ma bonne volonté, un peu froidement.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Voyez-vous cela.

Je croisai les bras pour lui indiquer clairement que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, mais il continua.

- Je n'ai pas toujours joué franc jeu avec toi.

- Ah non?

- Non, en fait, tu vas me détesté après ce que je vais te dire.

- Est-ce que c'est pire que cela?

En disant ces mots je lui avais collé ma main au visage pour lui faire voir la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté ce même après-midi.

Je venais de foutre mon plan en l'air et par le fait même de diminuer mes chances de survies un peu plus, mais j'étais trop en colère contre lui pour ne pas lui dire ma façon de penser. J'allais mourir après m'être vidé le cœur, c'était déjà cela.

Victor visionna sa conversation avec Heidi de mon point de vue, de l'autre côté du couloir où je m'étais cachée. Son visage était à la fois inexpressif et triste. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Il faisait clairement moins le malin maintenant.

- Nessie je suis désolé, mais en même temps soulagé que tu sois déjà au courant, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour t'expliquer.

- Expliquer quoi? Que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule? Que tu as fais semblant de devenir mon ami? Que j'étais un contrat? Que tu devais m'emmener ici? Tant qu'à y être, expliques moi ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi.

- Sur ce dernier point je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant en fait. Heidi est venue me voir à Paris à l'automne pour me demander de les aider. Ils avaient entendu parler de la dissolution de ton clan et espéraient bien que cette fois ci, sans clan, tes parents se joindraient à eux. Aro a apparemment envoyer des invitations personnelles pour les faire venir à Voltera mais ta mère les a refuser. Ils ont cherché le maillon faible en quelque sorte, pour les coincer.

- C'était moi le maillon faible?

- Je crois que Rosalie a été leur point de mire pendant quelques temps. Ils voulaient la faire parler pour qu'elle donne des informations sur Alice, Jasper et tes parents, mais quand l'informateur leur a parlé de toi, ils se sont en quelque sorte dit que tu étais un meilleur appât, que tes parents accepteraient n'importe quoi pour te sauver.

- Cet informateur? Qui est-ce?

- Je l'ignore, c'était avant que j'arrive dans le portrait.

- Alors, Heidi t'a demander si ça te disait de t'inscrire dans mon université, de devenir mon ami et ensuite de m'offrir un voyage tout compris à Voltera? Et toi, parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, tu n'as pu lui refuser.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup à cela, on m'a dit qu'une jeune femme qui pouvait leur être bien précieuse devait venir à Voltera, mais que son clan ne la laisserait jamais y aller. Que je devais l'éloigner d'eux. Que son « père » pouvait lire dans les pensées et qu'il était préférable que je ne m'approche pas de lui. J'ai dû commencer à me nourrir de sang animal pour que tu n'ais pas peur de moi. J'ai été envoyé en éclaireur, personne ne croyait que tu me suivrais si facilement, sans le dire à tes parents qui plus est.

- Quelle idiote, même mes ravisseurs me trouvent facile à kidnapper! Et Ann? Son rôle dans tout cela?

- Ann n'est au courant de rien, j'ai jugé qu'un homme seul était plus effrayant qu'un homme et une femme et que si tu ne me faisais pas confiance, elle pourrait m'être utile. Elle souhaitait retourner aux études et avait besoin de respirer loin de Bastien, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner.

- Et maintenant? Pourquoi me dire la vérité maintenant?

- Parce que j'ai peur pour toi et pour ceux que tu aimes.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de me conduire ici toi-même.

- Je ne mérite pas ta confiance, c'est certain, mais tu dois m'écouter.

- Vas-y!

- Je crois que « les invités » de demain sont tes parents. Que tu n'es ici que comme monnaie d'échange. Mais si ça devait tourner mal demain…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire tourner mal?

- Nessie, ils sont horribles! Ils disent une chose et font le contraire l'instant d'après, vous serez tous dans un piège impossible!

- Comment mes parents peuvent-ils être en route? … ALICE! Bien sûr, ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient allés rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Elle ne me voit pas, mais a bien pu voir la visite à Voltera. Qu'est ce que je fais? Je dois les prévenir de ne pas venir!

- Tu crois vraiment que ton père va te laisser ici et retourner en Amérique?

Je me mordis la lèvre parfaitement consciente que Victor avait raison, jamais mes parents ne feraient demi-tour.

- Et pourquoi je te croirais? Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une autre machination pour que je justement je les prévienne et qu'ils viennent ici par ma faute.

- Tu me sous-estimes, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne les aurais jamais appelés. Mais si tu me regardes bien dans tes messages envoyés, tu les as prévenus.

J'attrapai mon téléphone, consultai mes messages envoyés, comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer, juste avant le message que j'avais envoyé dans l'après-midi, il y en avait un autre.

_Maman je suis désolée,_

_je vous ai menti, _

_j'ai suivi Victor et maintenant je suis à Voltera, _

_je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétez, _

_tout le monde est bien gentil avec moi._

Le message ressemblait de très près à ce que j'avais voulu écrire moi-même dans l'après-midi. Je lançai le téléphone à travers la pièce et il alla se fracasser sur une colonne de marbre. Victor était toujours là affichant son calme inébranlable.

- Sors d'ici! Je ne veux plus te voir! Tu me dégoutes!

- J'ai bien peur que malgré tout ce que j'ai fait contre toi, je suis encore la personne qui se soucie le plus de ton sort ici, tu dois me faire confiance.

- Te faire confiance? Je t'ai fais confiance depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et tu vois où ça m'a mené. Tu vois dans quoi j'entraine ma famille? Dans quelques heures nous serons tous face au conseil des Volturi, par ma faute! Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en sortira vivant.

Je ris nerveusement sans pouvoir me contrôler.

- Heureux que tu trouves la situation amusante.

- Si tu m'avais connu il y a de cela un an, je n'avais qu'un discours en tête. Je voulais m'émanciper, voler de mes propres ailes, qu'on me fasse confiance, je me trouvais adulte et je souhaitais jouir de tous les privilèges que cela apportait. Le premier soir où j'ai eu le droit d'aller dormir chez mon copain, j'ai tué un client de ma tante et ai envoyer ce même copain en prison, au moment où j'ai pu avoir mon propre appartement et aller à l'université sans chaperon, je me suis amourachée de toi et suis venu jusqu'ici et c'est encore moi qui, demain, causera la perte de ma famille. J'ai l'impression que depuis ma conception je n'ai fait que cela, causé du tort à ma famille. D'abord la meute de Jacob qui voulait en finir avec nous avant ma naissance, puis j'ai tant affaibli ma mère que sa seule chance de survie a été la transformation en vampire, ensuite les Volturi et nous y revoilà, huit ans plus tard. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me laisse gérer ma vie!

Victor s'était approché de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras afin de me consoler.

- Ne me touche pas! Comment oses-tu?

- Allez arrêtes! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change entre nous. Je suis toujours le même Victor que t'as connus.

- Le même traitre? Le menteur?

- Celui-là même! Allez, j'ai avoué c'est déjà cela! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir encore longtemps.

Décidément ces vampires aux mœurs douteuses se croyaient tout permis. J'étais outrée de sa façon de voir les choses mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à le haïr. Victor était pour moi comme un frère qui venait d'admettre qu'il avait lu mon journal intime et qu'il l'avait montré à ses amis. On le déteste au plus haut point, sans pouvoir cesser de l'aimer complètement.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire quand il me prit contre lui, mais il faisait si bon être dans ses bras que je baissai ma garde une fois de plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me recroqueviller dans un coin et pleurer en attendant ma mort. Le plus rapidement tout cela serait finit, le plus rapidement, ceux que j'aimais seraient protégés de ma malédiction.

- Chut, chut, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as été piégée!

Dans la bouche de celui qui avait installé le piège cela sonnait plutôt drôle. La situation était si absurde et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'affronter seule, traitre ou pas, Victor allait m'aider à passer au travers, avant que je ne puisse me réfugier dans les bras fiables de ma mère. Je me laissai aller sur son épaule et pleurai pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

- Je te jures que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener saine et sauve à ton petit ami, et qu'après cet épisode tu ne me reverras jamais plus. Si je t'avais connu avant d'accepter cette stupide mission, jamais je n'aurais accepté que tu ne souffres ainsi, tu es mon petit rayon de soleil, je regrette tant de t'avoir mis en danger. Tu dois me faire confiance demain, d'accord?

- Quel est ton plan?

- Je n'en ai pas, puisque j'ignore ce qui se passera. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrai tolérer qu'on te fasse du mal. On va trouver une solution pour que tu sortes d'ici. Je te le promets.

- Tu m'as fait si mal, ne promets plus rien!

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments envers toi, tu es ma meilleure amie et si ton cœur n'avait pas déjà appartenu à un autre, j'aurais probablement essayé de le voler.

- Si tu n'avais pas été pareil crétin, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eu à le voler, peut-être que je te l'aurais donné…

- C'est gentil mais je suis un vampire malhonnête jusqu'au bout des ongles, moi madame! Allez couches toi, quelques heures, tu vas avoir une grosse journée demain, marmotte.

- Comme si je pouvais dormir, je dormirai dans ma tombe! Enfin, si j'ai une tombe. J'aimerais écrire quelques lettres, tu crois que tu pourrais les remettre aux personnes concernées si les choses tournaient vraiment mal demain?

- Tout ce que tu veux! Je vais devoir me faire pardonner pour l'éternité de toute façon aussi bien commencer par te rendre ce service.

J'écrivis en tout cinq lettres. Une pour mes parents, une pour grand-père et grand-mère et deux pour Alice et Jasper ainsi que pour Rosalie et Emmett. Je les remerciais de leur amour, de leur support et de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Je m'excusais d'avoir agi avec inconscience et leur souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. Celle qui était adressée à Edward et à Isabella faisait huit pages. Je n'avais pas mérité des parents si bons.

La dernière lettre était pour Jacob. Plusieurs larmes avaient fait gondoler le papier et brouillé l'écriture. Tant la peine de la perte que celle de la trahison avaient mouillé les adieux faits à mon amour. J'étais soulagée de la savoir en sécurité en prison pour une fois. Au moins ce coups-ci, il ne serait pas mêlé au monde des vampires.

Une fois la dernière missive rédigée et remise à Victor, je m'étendis sur le lit pour penser à un moyen de tous nous sortir de ce guêpier, mais comme à l'accoutumée le sommeil m'emporta avant que j'ai pu trouver une solution décente.

C'est une voix bien connue qui me réveilla deux heures plus tard. Victor avait misé juste, nous étions tous ici, prêt à affronter ces monstres pour se protéger les uns les autres. La voix qui hurlait mon nom à l'étage du dessus, c'était celle de mon père.


	21. Comptes à rendre

Au moment où les immenses portes se refermaient derrière moi, j'aperçu ma mère, mon père, tante Alice et oncle Jasper. Ils se tenaient devant le trône d'Aro au centre de la pièce mais tous s'étaient retournés quand j'avais pénétré dans la salle.

- Maman, papa! m'écriais-je en me précipitant dans leurs bras. La joie et le soulagement se mêlèrent à l'inquiétude qui m'habitait depuis deux jours. Je regrettais de les voir ici et non en sécurité à la maison, mais la petite fille en moi était si heureuse de les retrouver que c'est l'égoïsme qui prit le dessus sur les autres sentiments.

Ma mère me serra contre elle avec force et je l'entendis remercier le ciel de me voir vivante. Les bras de mon père remplacèrent vite ceux de ma mère.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si nous sommes ici! Je suis si désolée! Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. C'est ma faute, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas écris ce message, je suis désolée, désolée…

Je répétais sans cesse les mêmes paroles incohérentes. Mon père me serrait contre lui et me caressait les cheveux mais je sentais que son attention n'était plus sur moi. Il savait que je n'avais rien, maintenant il allait tenter de tous nous sortir d'ici.

Victor qui m'avait suivi dans la pièce n'avait pas encore parlé. Mon père le toisait de son regard courroucé et ma mère se retenait pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux, je le sentais bien. Je pris sa main pour lui indiquer qu'il était de notre côté, elle afficha un air ahuri et ne parue pas me croire mais reporta elle aussi son attention sur Aro.

Tante Alice jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, ses visions devaient être chaotiques, du moment que j'étais près d'elle, elle éprouvait de la difficulté à se concentrer.

Aro n'était pas seul dans la pièce, un garde était posté à chacune des portes, mais ni Caïus, ni Marcus, ni Alec, ni Jane, ni aucun autre membre de la garde possédant un pouvoir inquiétant n'était à ses côté. Après tout, avec le bouclier de ma mère, ils n'auraient servis à rien, peut-être l'avait-il compris.

- Ha! La jolie famille! Je suis si heureux que nous soyons tous réunis sous mon toit. Aro s'était levé de son trône et se dirigeait vers nous, ne se souciant nullement des regards assassins qui le toisaient.

- Il fallait passer nous voir au Canada Aro, nul besoin d'inventer de tels subterfuges pour nous réunir.

- Tu dis cela maintenant Edward, mais qu'aurais-tu fais si je t'avais annoncé ma visite?

- Et bien sans doutes que la chambre d'amis aurait été rafraîchie et nous aurions pu prendre le thé sur la véranda.

- Ha Ha Ha! Tout cela me semble bien agréable mon cher, mais il est si difficile pour moi de me déplacer, tant de gens souhaitent ma mort, tu comprends! Il faut venir accompagner, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour vous tous de venir jusqu'ici, crois moi.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous?

- Toujours aussi pressé Edward, tu me fais tant pensé à Carlisle, au fait, comment va mon bon ami?

- Il y a un moment que je ne l'ai vu pour être bien honnête. Mais je le saluerai pour toi.

- J'ai entendu dire, moi aussi, que vous ne viviez plus ensemble tous les huit. Quelle tristesse. Tout cela pour la mort d'un humain stupide, est-ce exact?

- Disons que nous avons eu notre part de discordes et de mésententes mais tu sembles très bien renseigné Aro!?

- Elzéard est un sujet très fidèle. Il a quitté mon côté c'est vrai mais pas sans avoir à tenir des comptes. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez séparés et que toi, Edward, en tête forte, tu n'as pas voulu écouter tes semblables, pour appuyer ce loup. Tu n'accepteras jamais notre mode de vie. Tu a une ravissante épouse et une enfant unique et brillante, des amis aussi, qui t'ont déjà prouvés dans le passé, qu'ils mourraient pour toi et tu rejettes tout cela du revers de la main pour te plier à une justice humaine et cela pour un semi-humain? Quelle ingratitude envers ton créateur qui plus est! J'ai tué pour moins que cela.

- Disons qu'en faisant ces choix je choisissais le bonheur de ma fille, de plus, Jacob est un bon ami de la famille qui se sacrifie tous les jours pour nous protéger tous. Je ne renie pas mes semblables, je fais ce que je crois juste.

- Tes amis sont encore ici, ce qui est selon moi étonnant. Je ne suis pas surpris de trouver Bella à tes côtés mais avoir été moi-même ton ami, je t'aurais laissé courir à ta perte. Il est bon de te voir Alice et Jasper aussi, j'aimerais avoir de si fidèles sujets que notre ami Edward qui ne vous mérite certainement pas. Aro avait tourné la tête vers Alice et la narguait son sourire de reptile étendu jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Tante Alice ne répondit pas. Tous restaient figés et fixaient Aro. Tous sauf mon père qui regardait le plancher. Peut-être que le grand maître avait touché une corde sensible après tout. Je décidai de prendre la parole à sa place.

- Aro, c'est de ma faute si le clan s'est dissout, il ne faut pas blâmer Edward. J'ai tué cet humain et c'est Jacob qui purge ma peine. J'ai créé tous les conflits au sein de ma famille. Si tu as quelqu'un à punir pour ne pas avoir respecté les lois des vampires c'est moi.

- NESSIE! crièrent ma mère et ma tante au même moment.

- Continue Renesmée, je t'en pris, tu as l'impertinence de t'adresser à moi alors que je ne t'ai posé aucune question, mais vas-y, explique moi ton point. dit-il en s'assoyant sur son trône l'air ennuyé.

Le ton méprisant d'Aro m'avait un peu refroidit mais je respirai profondément et continuai sur ma lancé.

- De nous tous, je suis celle qui a désobéi aux règles. Lorsque cet humain est mort, plusieurs témoins l'ont vu passer au travers de la fenêtre et l'un de nous devait se porter garant de ma maladresse. C'est Jacob qui a pris le blâme. Edward n'était même pas là. C'est aussi de ma faute si nous n'avons pas abandonné Jacob à son sort. Je ne le pouvais pas. Ensuite les choses se sont faites naturellement, les autres membres de la famille ont pris des chemins séparés. Mais ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours dans notre monde.

- Je connais notre monde très chère. Ainsi, tu es prête à être punie, peut-être aussi à mourir, pour sauver le reste de ta famille? Est-ce bien ce que j'entends?

Je dégluti bruyamment, mourir pour sauver ceux que j'aime oui, mais mourir pour cela? Je me mis à trembler et baissai les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter le regard d'Aro. Un feulement monta dans la salle, les Cullen et Victor étaient maintenant en position de défense devant moi.

- Ha Ha Ha! Je plaisante, allons mes amis! Qui pourrait faire du mal à cette petite? As-tu parlé de l'offre que je t'ai fait hier Renesmée?

- Non, pas encore.

En lisant à la fois mes pensées et celle d'Aro mon père émit un grondement sourd. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme si cela avait été possible.

- Il n'en est pas question! Jamais je ne te laisserai! affirma-t-il furieusement en s'adressant à Aro.

- J'ai offert à Renesmée de travailler pour moi, ici à Voltera. C'est un honneur pour plusieurs de rejoindre la garde vous le savez, mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Bien sûr, si elle acceptait de rester, vous pourriez tous repartir sans craintes puisque je l'aurais sous les yeux en tout temps et pourrais m'assurer qu'elle ne cause plus d'ennuis.

- NON! PRENEZ-MOI, MAIS LAISSEZ LÀ! s'écria Isabella en se planta devant moi. Elle avait hurlé si fort que tante Alice, Jasper et papa restèrent figés pendant une seconde.

- BELLA NON! C'est exactement où il voulait que nous en venions! Nous n'avons pas à marchander avec lui, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Edward retenait son épouse par le poignet mais regardait Aro droit dans les yeux.

- Est-il toujours si contrôlant Bella? Tu voulais me proposer quelque chose je crois?

Ma mère semblait avoir un échange silencieux avec mon père car celui-ci la lâcha soudainement et se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il murmurait _non … non … non … non ….non… _sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Oui, Aro, je voudrais rester et servir à tes côtés si j'avais la certitude que mon mari et ma fille pourraient vivre tranquillement à l'extérieur.

Mais que faisait-elle? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point? Je venais de dire que j'étais la seule responsable, pourquoi ma mère devrait-elle rester ici? Mon père ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il fallait que nous sortions tous d'ici. Edward en mourrait s'il devait être séparé de ma mère. Il fallait que je reste, que je prenne mes responsabilités pour une fois.

- Isabelle ma chérie, toi qui penses toujours aux autres avant toi-même, tu n'as pas à voir cela ainsi, cela ne doit pas être une de ces déchirantes séparation, cela serait trop triste. Ton mari et ta fille peuvent vivre ici, avec toi, de même que ton amie Alice et son mari. Vous êtes tous bienvenue! Vous êtes bien trop talentueux pour perdre votre temps dans le monde des humains. En vous joignant à moi je vous promets une vie des plus excitantes. Les yeux d'Aro s'étaient agrandis enchantés à l'idée de tous nous avoir dans son armé.

- Je préférerais rester seule.

- Voilà qui est embêtant, bien sûr, ton bouclier nous servira grandement. Cependant le don de ton époux et celui de ta fille de même que celui d'Alice et de Jasper seraient eux aussi très utiles. J'aurais aimé que vous reconsidériez mon offre.

- Aro, j'ai une idée. Jasper prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- Vas-y jeune homme, je t'écoute.

- Vous connaissez déjà nos dons et savez déjà à quel moment ils vous seraient le plus utiles n'est ce pas?

- J'ai déjà une petite idée en effet.

- Je pensais à un poste de contractuel au sein de votre organisation.

- Expliques-toi. Aro s'était penché en avant soudainement intéressé.

- Si nous vous offrions en guise de redevance, une mission chacun, où nous pourrions vous venir en aide. Une mission chacun, tous les cinq, une fois. Nous continuons notre vie auprès des nôtres et vous pourrez communiquer avec nous par téléphone ou par courrier pour ce qui est des détails de la mission que nous devons accomplir. Ce serait notre façon de travailler à maintenir l'ordre et de prouver que nous souhaitons nous impliquer activement dans la cause que vous défendez depuis des millénaires. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis pour vous au contraire, nous souhaitons aider. Cependant le mode de vie que nous avons choisi est très éloigné du vôtre et cela risquerait de causer plusieurs sources de conflits au sein de la garde si nous la joignions à plein temps.

- Des contractuels? Une fois chacun? Je vous demande de venir et vous nous aider le temps voulu et ensuite vous repartez? Vous voulez surement aussi un droit de regard sur les missions et ne voudrez pas vous impliquer auprès d'anciens amis? Les Volturi ne fonctionnent pas ainsi! Les dilettantes ne font pas partis de nos troupes.

- Vous pourriez quand même bénéficier de nos pouvoirs et provoquer un effet de surprises sur vos adversaires. La rumeur se rependrait que vous avez de nouveaux guerriers. Nous ne sommes pas pour une violence gratuite mais nous pouvons être utiles pour votre protection. En fait, aucun de nous n'a de pouvoir offensif, vous le savez déjà. Évidement, un de nous peut rester aujourd'hui, ou vous pouvez bénéficier de tous nos dons, une fois. Vous y êtes gagnants.

Aro, calculateur, demeura silencieux un bon moment. Ses doigts pianotaient bruyamment sur le bras de son fauteuil rendant l'attente de son verdict insupportable.

Jasper avait bien défendu son idée, mais je sentais que tout ceci ne nous amènerait rien de bon. Et si les Volturi s'attaquaient à nos amis? Et si quelqu'un nous reconnaissait dans leurs rangs? Comment demander de l'aide après avoir tué à leurs côté? Je comprenais l'astuce de mon oncle pour nous voir sortir d'ici vivant mais à quel prix?

- Et bien, il faut bien vivre avec son époque! Des contractuels! Elle est bonne cella là! Jeune homme j'aime bien ta façon de penser, tu me divertis! Ha ha ha!

L'atmosphère de la salle s'était déjà détendue. On y respirait plus librement. Mais rien n'était encore joué.

- Je vais faire préparer un contrat par ma secrétaire et une fois la documentation remplie et signée, vous pourrez quitter mes amis, encore une fois, ce fût un plaisir de traiter avec vous. Il nous reste cependant un détail à régler.

Je sentis mon père contre moi se raidir aussitôt. D'instinct, les Cullen se placèrent en position défensive et attendirent la suite.

- Victor approches, mon ami.

Victor s'agenouilla devant Aro, comme un paysan devant son seigneur. Il se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Je n'aimais pas le voir soumis ainsi, lui qui était toujours si confiant.

- Tu as bien réussis ta mission. Tu m'as livré Renesmée et la tâche n'était pas facile, j'en suis conscient. Cependant tu m'as déçu.

Cette fois c'est moi qui se raidis. Je regardai ma mère et lui demandai silencieusement de le protéger sous son bouclier mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre comment je pouvais réagir ainsi devant mon geôlier. Elle devait déjà m'avoir diagnostiqué un syndrome de Stockholm.

- Victor, Heidi m'a dit que tu t'étais attaché à la demoiselle, dires qui ont été confirmés par mon frère Marcus. Est-ce exact? Aro tenait la main de Victor entre les siennes et devait comptemplé les moments que Victor et moi avions passé ensemble durant les derniers mois. Je le savais aux regards furtifs que mon père me jetait.

- Il n'y a là rien de blâmable, à ce que je sache. répondit Victor, arrogant.

- Bien sûr que non, jeune fou! L'amour est un sentiment bien noble et je préférerais cent fois voir notre Renesmée avec toi plutôt qu'avec ce loup. Cependant, il n'était pas de ton ressort que de te confier sur ta mission comme tu l'as fait. Tu aurais pu tout gâcher. Tu as trahis ma confiance et quand je perds confiance en quelqu'un, il m'est impossible de la retrouver.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu de moi de toute façon, il m'importe peu que vous me fassiez confiance ou pas.

- Vois-tu, à moi cela m'importe! Je ne peux garder de gens dans mon entourage en qui je ne peux avoir confiance.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je promets de ne plus passer à proximité de votre entourage.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus suffisant.

- Aro se leva et en une fraction de seconde pulvérisa le corps de Victor de ses mains, le pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Une épaisse fumée violette se rependait déjà dans la pièce alors que les restes de mon ami prenaient feu au pied du trône.

- NOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!

Je m'affalai au sol, privée de mes sens. La douleur avait été si fulgurante que je n'y voyais plus rien et je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Rapidement les bras de ma mère m'encadrèrent et elle tenta de me consoler du mieux qu'elle put même si elle trouvait la situation incompréhensible. J'essayais de m'approcher de la dépouille de Victor mais elle me retenait avec force. C'était atroce, comment avait-il pu être là souriant et la seconde d'après n'être qu'un tas de cendres fumantes?

Un vampire avait dû entrer dans la pièce avec le contrat mais j'avais les yeux si plein d'eau que je ne le reconnu pas. Alice, Jasper et Edward allèrent apposer leurs signatures sur le torchon et mon père l'apporta près de ma mère et de moi pour que nous fassions de même.

- Il a tué Victor et tu veux que je lui rende service? JAMAIS! JAMAIS! TU M'ENTENDS? JAMAIS JE NE SIGNERAI CELA. C'est un monstre sadique! Tu devrais déchirer ce contrat!

- Renesmée sois raisonnable, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton ami, tu signes et nous repartons au Canada immédiatement, le soleil n'est pas encore levé nous devons partir bientôt.

Mon père n'accepterait aucun compromis. J'enfoui mon visage trempé dans la poitrine de ma mère, je réalisais bien à quel point nous avions été chanceux d'avoir échappé au sort de Victor. Mais signé ce contrat était au dessus de mes forces. Comment pouvaient-ils me demander de m'allier à l'homme qui venait de tuer mon meilleur ami sous mes yeux?

Je regardai ma mère signée de son écriture encore inégale, _Isabella Cullen_ en vitesse avant de me tendre le contrat. Les yeux de mes parents étaient fixés sur moi alors que je refusais de prendre le morceau de papier entre mes mains.

- Tu veux rester ici? C'est ce que tu veux? C'est ce que ton ami Victor aurait voulu? Penses à Jacob Renesmée! Ne me force pas à imiter ta signature!

Edward était furieux devant mon obstination et je compris qu'une telle offre ne nous serait pas proposée une seconde fois et que le temps pressait. Je saisis le contrat, le posai sur le plancher devant moi et signai à regret. _Renesmée Carlie Cullen_.

Edward saisit le contrat et alla le porter à Aro avec qui il discuta un moment. L'odeur des cendres de Victor emplissait mes narines et me donnait des hauts le cœur. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami. Un voleur, un menteur, un traitre, mais mon ami avant tout. Jamais plus je le verrais arriver au café pour m'aider à la fermeture, jamais plus nous n'irions chasser ensemble, il ne me demanderait plus les notes de cours qu'il n'avait pu prendre lui-même à cause du beau temps et jamais plus je le l'entendrais m'appeler _marmotte_ avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je sentais déjà le vide de sa disparition dans ma vie. Les larmes revinrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Ma mère et Alice étaient près de moi et me caressaient le dos en échangeant des regards confus.

Je ne saisis pas tout ce qui se passa ensuite, des poignées de mains furent échangés et nous fûmes escortés jusqu'au stationnement souterrain. L e même fourgon teinté qui m'avait emmené deux jours plus tôt me ramenait à l'aéroport la mort dans l'âme.

Mon père reconnut à l'odeur le casier qui contenait mes affaires et en défonça la porte. Nous embarquâmes dans le premier vol pour Montréal avec une escale à Toronto. Ma mère ne lâchait pas ma main dans le terminal, si elle l'avait fait je serais probablement resté pétrifiée sur place.

J'aurais cru mes parents en colère contre moi, ils auraient eu toutes les raisons du monde de l'être, mais aucun ne me reprocha quoi que ce soit. J'aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils le fassent. Ils disaient qu'Aro cherchait un moyen de tous nous avoir à son service depuis si longtemps que je n'aurais pu y échapper de toute façon. Ils répétaient que nous avions bien de la chance d'en être tous sortis vivants.

Tous vivants.

Victor n'avait pas eu cette chance, lui. Plus j'y pensais, plus je regrettais de ne pas avoir présenté Victor à ma famille, ils ne comprendraient jamais à quel point il a été précieux dans ma vie. Peut-être l'auraient-ils aimé eux aussi? Je repliai mes jambes sur ma poitrine pour tenter de faire cesser le mal qui me serrait l'estomac. Peine perdu.

Ma mère tenta de me questionner sur ce qui m'avait poussé à lui cacher un pan si important de ma vie. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Pourquoi adolescente se sauvait-elle avec Jacob en moto au lieu d'attendre sagement mon père? Il y des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser. Les réponses sont cachées dans le subconscient d'une personne.

C'est les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, _je n'avais jamais tant pleuré en une année ça j'en étais certaine_, que je franchis l'aire d'embarquement à l'aéroport Trudeau de Montréal. Un petit cortège nous attendait. Grand-mère et grand-père, puis tante Rosalie et Emmett, se précipitaient à notre rencontre, il avait bien fallu un autre drame pour nous réunir. Nous étions enfin ensemble tous les neuf.

Entre deux embrassades, j'aperçu deux autochtones de ma connaissance qui nous regardaient non loin. Seth Clearwater et Sam Uley étaient là adossés à une colonne. Je me dirigeai vers eux, bien heureuse, mais aussi surprise qu'ils soient là.

C'est en croisant le regard de Sam que je m'arrêtai sur le champ. La planète qui avait bifurquée de trajectoire depuis un an, avait maintenant regagnée son axe habituel. Ce regard. Cet homme qui semblait avoir trente ans et des poussières, ce n'était pas Sam. L'homme qui marchait désormais vers moi avec son sourire irrésistible, c'était Jacob.


	22. Pour le meilleur et non le pire

**Pour le meilleur et non le pire**

- Arrêtes de gigoter petite peste!

- Mais tu en prends du temps! Ça fait une heure que tu me tripotes!

- Écoutes ma chérie, ta marraine la bonne fée ne peut pas opérer de miracles si tu ne cesses de te trémousser!

- Peut-être qu'elle a oublié que j'ai deux marraines et que si une m'énerve je peux aller voir la deuxième.

- Désolée de gâcher ton plan mais Rosalie aide en ce moment ta mère à mettre sa tenue, si on l'avait laissé faire celle là, elle aurait porté des jeans. Bella est encore plus nerveuse aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était à son propre mariage et crois moi ce jour là elle a faillit s'évanouir.

J'avais si souvent regardé les photos et les vidéos du mariage de mes parents que j'avais l'impression d'y avoir été moi aussi, mais lorsque je regardais ma mère elle avait l'air éperdument amoureuse, épanouie et heureuse mais certainement pas nerveuse. Elle avait souhaité être avec mon père toute sa vie c'était la suite normale des choses.

- Elle était nerveuse?

- Bella? C'est dans cette salle de bain, il y a maintenant douze ans, qu'elle a eu la peur de sa vie. Crois-moi! Sa grossesse, ta naissance, les Volturi, tout cela n'est rien comparé à la peur de débouler les escaliers et de déchirer sa robe devant les invités le jour de son mariage!

- Est-ce que je peux me voir?

- Pas encore, la patience est une vertu ma chère!

- Mais je n'ai rien vu! Je ne connais même pas la couleur de mon propre mariage ni de quoi avait l'air les invitations, qui est invité, tout ce que je sais c'est la date et l'emplacement.

- Ce qui est déjà beaucoup si tu veux mon avis! Répondit Alice du tac-au-tac. Puis elle ajouta en dodelinant de la tête : - Rose gomme!

- ROSE GOMME? Jacob va en faire une maladie!

- Rose gomme, blanc et noir! C'est très chic!

- Qu'est ce qui est rose gomme? Les nappes? Les fleurs?

- Erreur! Les nappes sont noires, les lys sont roses et blancs et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur sont roses!

- Et ma dame d'honneur?

- Rose elle aussi, mais elle a une robe plus longue, avec ses cheveux bruns foncés, elle va être magnifique!

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ma mère en rose de ma vie, il y a beaucoup de surprises encore?

- Des tonnes! Maintenant tais-toi que je retouche ton maquillage.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'imaginer la décoration du jardin, ce qui était grandement plus facile depuis que j'avais de nouveaux indices.

- La robe est si serrée que je ne pourrai pas avaler une bouchée.

- Tu te retiendras, tu n'as même pas besoin de manger!

Tout était si simple avec Alice!

- Et si j'ai envie de goûter à mon repas de noce?

- Après la cérémonie je vais te desserrer tout cela, mais pas avant, d'accord?

- La cérémonie, on ne pourrait pas la faire ici, dans la salle de bain? On pourrait passer plus rapidement à la réception!

- Bien sûr, va dire cela à ton père qui trépigne en bas en attendant de descendre l'allée avec toi à son bras pour te remettre à ton époux, il va être content que tu descendes déjà mariée.

- Jacob va détester cela si c'est trop pompeux.

- Tu me fais si peu confiance?

- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu as organisé les plus beaux mariages des dix dernières années. Mais Jacob, n'est pas très glamour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il aurait probablement préféré se marier dans un champ, tout le monde accoutrés comme des hippies.

- Chaque mariage est unique et le tiens contiendra la dose exact d'ingrédients pour que vos personnalités respectives ressortent. Juste assez de glamour et juste assez de hippies. Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Regardes plutôt à la magnifique mariée que tu seras.

En disant cela, Alice m'avait fait pivoter sur moi-même pour que je me voie dans la glace.

J'eu du mal à me reconnaître tant j'étais belle. Je n'avais jamais été très vaniteuse mais je ne pouvais cesser de me regarder en souriant. Mes boucles rousses étaient remontées et maintenus par un diadème de perle discret mais plusieurs mèches rebelles étaient revenue s'échouer sur mes épaules, le résultat était encore plus réussit.

La robe ivoire, en deux parties était très ajustée mais le résultat en valait la peine. Après tout, j'avais le corps pour porter ce genre de tenue, je pouvais bien me le permettre le jour de mon mariage. Le dos du haut était lacé comme j'avais demandé et deux larges bretelles recouvraient mes épaules. La robe était couverte de minuscules perles qui formaient des motifs délicats sur mon corsage et sur ma jupe fendue. Ma poitrine était mise en valeur par le corsage et les bijoux. Je portais de magnifiques pendants d'oreilles en perle et le collier assorti. Ma tenue était à la fois élégante et très branché. Cela faisait jeune et vivant.

- Tante Alice! Je l'adore! Je t'adore! C'est génial! Tu as tout compris, je n'arrive pas à le croire!

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais resplendissante! Tu ne me fais pas plus confiance que ta mère, c'est frustrant à la fin!

Tante Alice affichait une moue de petite fille et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, je me jetai à son coup pour la remercier de façon adéquate.

- Tu es un génie, et la meilleure marraine bonne fée du monde! Je ne douterai plus jamais de ton talent mais je ne suis pas encore certaine du rose gomme…

- Attends de voir! Alors la touche finale, ton diadème est ancien c'est celui d'Esmée, tes boucles d'oreilles et ton collier sont empruntés à ta mère, ta robe est neuve et cette chose bleu est à moi, mais c'est celle que ta mère a porté le jour de ses noces, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais la porter aussi, une sorte de tradition mère et fille, mais j'en ai acheté une neuve aussi, au cas où.

- C'est quoi ce truc? Tu ne vas pas mettre ça dans mes cheveux quand même?

- Ceci est une jarretière, cela se pose autour de la cuisse et ton mari l'enlève avec ses dents, c'est une tradition plutôt grivoise, mais cela mets toujours de l'ambiance en fin de soirée.

- Alors les dents de Jasper et de papa sont allées là-dessus?

- La neuve?

- Mais non! Vas pour la tradition, cela va faire plaisir à maman.

Je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute mais cela me faisait plaisir à moi aussi, le mariage de mes parents et celui de ma tante étaient des mariages heureux, cette drôle de chose bleu ne pouvait que m'apporter de la chance.

Je tapotais nerveusement ma bague de fiançailles. Je la portais depuis maintenant presque quatre ans. Je me mis à repenser à la nuit où Jacob me l'avait mise au doigt.

Nous nous étions retrouvés l'un face à l'autre dans cet aéroport la nuit où j'étais revenue d'Italie avec mes parents. Victor y avait été tué et j'étais assez ébranlée. Quand je l'avais vu mon cerveau supposément vif n'avait pas compris comment Jacob avait pu vieillir autant en quelques mois. Il était logique quand on y pensait qu'un loup qui ne peut muter pendant une longue période rattrape le temps perdu et vieillisse prématurément, mais je crois que personne ne s'était attendu à ça.

Il m'avait regardé un long moment, guettant ma réaction, il devait être au courant de ma fuite avec Victor et il était conscient de son apparence. Il s'était arrêté pour me laisser le rejoindre si j'en avais envie. L'inquiétude était peinte partout sur son visage.

Il me fallu à peine trois secondes pour me ressaisir et j'avais sauté dans ses bras comme quand j'étais gamine. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer tout ce que je voulais lui dire j'avais collé ma main sur son visage pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais contente de le voir et à quel point j'avais été perdue sans lui. Il me tint contre lui en me berçant pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le raclement de gorge de mon père nous force à se séparer.

- Jake! Heureux de te voir! Comment es-tu sorti?

- Avec l'aide d'Emmett, Sam a pris ma place pour quelques jours. Nous avons un physique semblable maintenant, il croit que personne ne remarquera de différence. Il va pouvoir me remplacer deux jours à tous les six mois pour que je puisse muter et éviter d'avoir l'air d'un vieillard à ma sortie.

- Ça a été toute une expédition heureusement que Rosalie faisait diversion, expliqua Emmett visiblement fier de son coup.

- Tante Rosalie t'a aidé à sortir? demandais-je à Jacob dans l'oreille.

- Elle a pensé qu'une réunion de famille s'imposait pour tout le monde.

- Tu t'en retournes après? Tu dois retourner là bas? C'est ridicule! Tu es ici et déjà à l'aéroport, nous n'avons qu'à embarquer dans un vol et disparaître.

- Émily ne sera pas heureuse que nous laissions son mari en taule. Elle est enceinte de son troisième enfant, tu imagines. Je n'en ai que pour quelques années encore, mais je vais te visiter plus souvent, enfin, si tu veux bien.

- Évidement que je veux bien, je suis bonne à rien sans toi, j'ai faillis tous nous faire tuer ce weekend, tu te rends compte?

- Tu m'expliqueras ça tout à l'heure, on y va.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la famille était réunit au complet dans la résidence de mes parents. Des solutions avaient été proposées pour nous rendre la vie à tous plus facile. Jacob allait retourner en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa peine, j'allais regagner les bancs de l'université et mon travail, les autres Cullen allaient s'installé dans les environs et nous déménagerions à nouveaux tous ensemble à la fin de la sentence de Jacob. Probablement dans une autre ville ou un autre pays.

Pour ce qui était des missions que nous devions effectuées pour le compte des Volturi, il avait été décidé qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'y rendrait seul. Aro ne pourrait évidement pas se plaindre de l'aide de deux ou trois vampires supplémentaires en temps voulu.

Durant ces deux jours de trêve je n'avais pas eu le temps de pleurer la mort de Victor, Jacob était avec moi et tant qu'il serait là j'en profiterais. Rien n'avait changé entre nous. Il m'avait parlé de sa vie à la prison et je lui avais parlé de l'université et du café. Je lui avais dit que j'avais été en colère qu'il prenne le blâme pour le meurtre de l'homme et il m'avait avoué qu'il préférait mille fois être en prison lui-même et me savoir libre. Il avait dit que je pouvais cesser de me culpabiliser, que durant l'éternité nous allions avoir à nous couvrir l'un et l'autre, que c'était normal dans notre condition. Nous avions effleuré l'épisode avec Victor, cela me mettait inconfortable d'en parler mais Jacob m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre. Il m'avait questionné sur mes sentiments et j'avais été franche. Décidément il avait beaucoup mûri en prison, le Jacob d'avant aurait serré les poings et les dents, aurait claqué les portes et m'aurait évité pendant des jours avant de revenir malgré lui. Maintenant c'était différent, nous avions été séparés pendant trop longtemps, s'ajoutait à cela la peur de m'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Nous étions patients l'un envers l'autre, prêts à tout nous pardonner et à recommencer à zéro. Nous avions passé ces deux jours littéralement collé l'un à l'autre et au moment de se séparer j'avais affiché un calme qui surprit tout le monde. Je m'étais abreuvée entièrement de Jacob et je pouvais le laisser partir. Je n'avais pas de deuil à faire, j'avais la tête remplie de promesses pour le futur. Je l'attendrais et lui aussi. Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient limpides. Je le savais, il le savait et la bague de fiançailles que j'avais au doigt me le rappellerait sans arrêts.

Par trois fois Jacob avait réussit à fuir la prison pour passer du temps avec moi, ces vacances avaient été merveilleuses à chaque fois. Nous avions échangé une riche correspondance et j'étais allé le visiter à chaque semaine.

Et aujourd'hui, à cette bague s'ajouterait une alliance. Jacob avait obtenu sa libération conditionnelle il y a maintenant six mois. Son avocat avait réussit à obtenir la permission de quitter le pays pour le mariage. Nous rentrions au Canada lundi matin. Entre temps il devait se rapporter au poste de police de Forks, mais je me doutais bien que si demain il oubliait, les conséquences ne seraient pas dramatiques.

Tante Alice était sortie de la salle de bain pour aller se changer et je pus me contempler dans la glace pendant plusieurs minutes. Je n'étais pas nerveuse mais j'avais hâte que tout ceci soit derrière nous. Jake et moi étions unis depuis toujours d'une façon encore plus puissante que les liens du mariage, mais puisqu'il fallait passer par là, autant y prendre du plaisir! Il y avait des siècles que nous n'avions pas eu de fête avec les amis de Jacob et ma famille, pour une fois nous allions pouvoir se réjouir, oublier nos différents et les quatre années qui venaient de s'écouler.

On cogna doucement à la porte.

- Entre maman!

Isabella fit son entrée discrètement et referma la porte derrière elle. Quand son regard se posa sur moi elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier d'émoi. Puis elle se ressaisit et s'approcha de moi. Elle soulevait mes bouclettes entre ses doigts fins et regardait nos reflets dans le miroir.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda t'elle.

- WOW! Alice avait raison, tu es resplendissante.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe, rose gomme oui, mais un rose gomme chic! Je devais bien l'admettre. Un lys avait été épinglé sur la poitrine pour indiquer qu'elle était ma dame d'honneur. Le dos ouvert de sa robe lui allait à ravir, elle qui n'osait jamais porter ce genre de tenues, on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait toujours fait tant elle était élégante.

- Bah, je vais survivre à une journée en robe, c'est ton père qui va être content. Mais toi ma chérie, tu es MA-GNI-FIQUE!!

- Tu trouves aussi? Regarde tes perles comme elles font toutes la toilette!

- Il était grand temps qu'elles sortent de leurs écrin, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de les porter. Es-tu nerveuse?

- Pas maintenant, le temps ne passe pas assez vite à mon goût. J'ai hâte de commencer, de sortir de cette salle de bain. Est-ce que les garçons sont là? Jacob et les autres?

- Ils sont en bas oui, ton fiancé semble plus nerveux que toi, s'il n'avait pas ce teint, il serait vert.

- L'enterrement de vie de garçon n'a pas dû aider. C'est papa qui vient me chercher c'est ça?

- Je crois que oui, tu veux que j'aille demander à Alice?

- Non, ça va! Elle ne m'oubliera pas ici. Ça va toi?

- Et bien si on tient compte du fait que je marie ma fille seulement douze ans après l'avoir mise au monde, qu'elle est devenue une femme beaucoup trop rapidement et qu'elle va me quitter, je crois que j'ai tous les droits d'être émotive. Heureusement que je ne déteste pas mon gendre.

Je me retournai pour prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Dans sa robe rose elle avait l'air encore plus jeune que moi. Nous sommes restés enlacés longtemps avant qu'elle cesse ses sanglots silencieux.

- Je t'aime maman, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est pour nous. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire quand tu seras partie?

- Je vais vivre sur la même rue maman, n'exagères pas!

- Tu as raison, c'est ton jour ma princesse, je n'ai pas le droit de te culpabiliser. Tu es magnifique et Jake a bien de la chance d'avoir une épouse aussi extraordinaire. Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'une fois j'avais pensé que la fille qui l'épouserait ne serait pas assez bien pour lui?

- NON! Quand cela?

- Il y a bien longtemps déjà, j'ai honte quand j'y repense, mais maintenant je sais que c'était moi qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui, il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux et ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est toi mon ange. Je suis quand même heureuse qu'il y ait un petit peu de moi là dedans. Vous allez prendre soin l'un de l'autre maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward nous découvrit encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella! Ne la fais pas pleurer, Alice va te tuer!

- Tu peux bien parler Edward Cullen, comme si toi tu étais au dessus de tout cela. Comme si ça ne faisait pas des jours que tu tournais en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Pas du tout, pourquoi serais-je nerveux? Ce n'est pas moi qui se marie que je saches! avait-il répliqué en haussant les épaules.

- Notre petite fille Edward! Ma mère était allée se réfugier dans les bras protecteur de son mari et tout deux me contemplaient avec fierté et tristesse.

- Ça va! Je ne m'en vais pas à l'abattoir! Je vais me marier! Dans une heure je vous rejoins sur la piste de dance et on va s'éclater! dis-je pour les rassurer.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice comme pour se dire que le trac allait bien finir par m'atteindre moi aussi. Alice ouvrit grand la porte et je découvris le reste de mon cortège rose gomme dans le corridor. Toutes étaient ravissantes!

- Ok! tout le monde en place! Bella en avant, suivie de Rosalie, de moi, d'Esmée et enfin Nessie et Edward. Les garçons d'honneur sont tous déjà placés à côté du marié en bas. Je croyais qu'on avait assez de fleurs pour masquer l'odeur de chien mouillé mais non, alors ne grimacez pas en descendant, heureusement qu'on fait la cérémonie à l'extérieur! Carlisle est prêt à prononcer les vœux, et les invités sont installés. Mon dieu Edward! Tiens là elle va s'effondrer!

J'avais effectivement eu un instant de faiblesse en voyant le cortège se placer en haut des marches.

- Ça va, ça va! Je vous jure! Je vais me marier! C'est génial non? J'avais parlé d'une voix si aigue que j'avais dû sembler hystérique.

- Jasper tu peux monter chéri? Alice avait parlé comme s'il avait été juste à côté d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentais une bouffée de calme m'envahir. Peut-être avait-il forcé la dose, j'étais prête à m'endormir.

- C'est bon Jasper, je ne veux pas avoir à la porter. Avait dit Edward à ma place, puis, il s'était penché vers moi et m'avais demandé si je voulais toujours y aller.

- Ça va! Je suis prête! répétais-je.

- Ok Alice, on y va! Edward riait de bon cœur et je me rendis compte que mon cortège nuptial en entier était hilare. Bravo pour le support de la mariée! Je vous jure!

La musique démarra, un chant Quilleute que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant mais qui devait être une marche nuptiale, c'était magnifique, Alice avait bien dit qu'il y aurait autant de glamour que de hippie, notre progression quitta l'escalier continua vers le jardin arrière, où je pus apercevoir l'autel et les invités près de la rivière. Il y avait effectivement énormément de fleurs blanches et roses vif, c'était magnifique!

Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon père, j'avais les mains moites et des palpitations.

Le sourire de mon père se tendit au rythme de mes pensées chaotiques. Les invités, le cortège, Jacob, les invités, le cortège, ma robe, mes cheveux, les invités, Jacob, Jacob…

- On peut encore s'enfuir si tu veux, m'offrit mon père.

- Non! On y va!

Ma mère posa le pied sur le tapis rouge et tous les invités qui ne nous regardaient pas déjà se tournèrent vers nous. Isabella qui devait être mortifiée de tant d'attention souriait à tout le monde prenant son rôle de mère de la mariée à cœur. Elle alla poser un baiser sur la joue de Jacob avant de s'arrêter, à sa place, à gauche de l'autel où étaient déjà Jacob et grand-père. Rosalie se plaça à côté d'elle, suivit d'Alice et de grand-mère. Je n'avais pas encore traversé le tapis rouge. Mon père tira doucement sur mon bras pour m'inciter à le suivre, ce que je fis. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être serais-je restée là une quinzaine de minutes à paniquer.

Je croisai finalement le regard de mon fiancé et mes inquiétudes s'effacèrent. Il me contemplait de haut en bas et afficha un sourire approbateur pour me faire rire. Jacob, mon Jacob. Il n'était certes pas parfait, mais il était parfait pour moi. Il avait plein de défauts et c'était pour cela que je l'aimais. J'avais la certitude qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où j'aurais dû être à cet instant que dans cette allée. Je me mis à avancer de mon plein gré en fixant Jacob, un sourire impossible à faner sur mon visage.

Il était très chic dans son tuxedo et ses garçons d'honneurs l'étaient tout autant. Quill, son témoin se tenait fièrement à ses côtés, suivi d'Embry, de Sam et de Seth. Les autres membres de la meute étaient éparpillés dans l'assistance. Démon se tenait en avant avec son nœud papillon et reniflait les souliers des invités. Alice avait dû passer des heures à essayer de le faire rester immobile en avant sans laisse, mais ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant. Malgré tout, il était très mignon.

Mon père s'arrêta devant l'autel, retira mon voile comme dans les vieux films et déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Il ne pouvait pleurer mais son émotion était palpable. Il se retourna vers Jacob et chuchota :

- Fais attention à elle, clébard!

- Elle sera toujours mieux avec moi qu'avec une bande de suceurs de sang.

Sur ces paroles ils éclatèrent de rire et se firent une accolade chaleureuse. Mon père alla se poster à la droite de ma mère et pris sa main dans la sienne, elle s'accota contre lui, je jetai un dernier regard sur eux avant que grand-père débute la cérémonie et leur envoyai un baiser volant. Ils se remettraient bien de mon départ, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter.

- Mesdames et messieurs, amis, famille, meute, clan… nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer le mariage de Renesmée et de Jacob.

Grand-père avait été un excellent choix de célébrant, il était très calme. En fait il était le seul sur lequel Jacob et moi avions été d'accord au moment de choisir un célébrant. Les autres choix avaient été faciles à faire, nous souhaitions nous marier à Forks, près de la Push pour la meute et je souhaitais me marier où mes parents s'étaient mariés. La villa blanche avait été élue pour avoir de l'intimité.

La cérémonie passa relativement vite, les passages religieux ayant été réduits à la plus simple expression, une vingtaine de minute après le commencement, après le texte lu par mes deux marraines, vint le temps d'échanger les vœux et les anneaux.

- Nessie, depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi (beaucoup moins alarmant dit comme cela que, _depuis ta naissance…_) J'ai su que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui je tiens à m'engager devant nos familles et nos amis à devenir pour toi celui qui partagera ta vie. Je promets de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger chaque jour où tu seras à mes côté. Je t'aime et souhaite passer toute ma vie avec toi.

Il prit doucement ma main dans la sienne et saisit l'anneau d'or blanc des mains de Quill pour me le passer au doigt. Il prit une pause, comme s'il assumait ce qu'il venait de faire, et posa un baiser sur la bague avant de lâcher ma main pour me laisser parler à mon tour.

Je refoulai un trop plein d'émotion l'espace d'un instant, j'avalai bruyamment et commençai à réciter mes vœux d'une voix tremblante.

- Jacob, l'amour que je ressens pour toi s'est construit au fil des années, doucement. Il a grandit en moi sans que j'y prête attention, pourtant aussi fort que la fatalité. Je ne pourrais être avec aucun autre que toi et je souhaite aujourd'hui devant nos familles et nos amis m'unir à toi pour toujours. Je t'aime et je souhaite moi aussi, passer ma vie avec toi.

Je me tournai et pris la bague que mon père me tendait pour la mettre au doigt de mon presque époux. Une fois la bague en place je replaçai mes deux bras le long de mon corps ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

- Et bien vous êtes maintenant mari et femme, Jacob, tu peux embrasser la mariée. Avait dit grand-père.

La première chose que je pensais sur le champ fut que c'était extrêmement gênant, puis, Jacob a approché son visage du mien et j'avais tant envie de sentir ses lèvres collés contre les miennes que tous les bruits ambiants s'estompèrent, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, je le saisis par les mains et l'attirai vers moi. Il m'embrassa en me levant de terre. L'assistance se mit à applaudir pendant que nous échangions ce baiser à la foi tendre et fougueux.

Alice me guida en avant pour que la progression du cortège se fasse en sens inverse, Jacob et moi au début, suivi par ma mère et mon père, Alice et Quill, Rosalie et Embry, Esmée et Sam, Carlisle et Seth fermaient la marche mais s'abstenaient de se tenir bras dessus-dessous. Tranquillement les invités quittèrent les chaises blanches pour se diriger vers le jardin où un quatuor à corde jouait et où des serveurs servaient des canapés et du champagne.

Un photographe nous attendait pour prendre les clichés traditionnels d'un mariage, la mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur, les garçons d'honneur faisant des pitreries, puis, Jacob et moi primes des clichés plus romantiques au bord de la rivière pendant que les invités discutaient plus loin sur le terrain. Jacob se plaignait d'avoir faim et d'avoir hâte que les photos soient finies et j'avais hâte d'aller voir les invités, évidement aucune de mes ancienne collègue n'avaient pu venir de Montréal jusqu'à Forks pour le mariage mais il y avait bien des gens que je n'avais pas revu depuis toute bébé.

Une heure plus tard, enfin libre, Jacob et moi revenions vers la réception lorsque j'aperçu une petite silhouette que je connaissais bien accrochée à une autre silhouette nettement plus imposante.

- Ann?

- Nessie! Tu es là! Quand ta tante nous a envoyé le faire part en nous faisant promettre de ne pas le dire j'étais si excité!

Elle me serra très fort contre elle alors que j'essayais de la regarder de plus près, j'étais si contente de la revoir!

- Oh Ann! Je suis très heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu? Attends, attends laisses moi te présenter mon époux! Jacob, voici Ann et son mari Bastien. Je suis allée à l'université avec Ann et Victor, tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé.

Jacob tendis sa paluche en souriant. Je vis Ann et Bastien froncer le nez mais aucun des deux ne commenta.

- Heureux de vous connaître! Il se pencha vers moi et dit qu'il allait aller faire un tour pour se chercher à boire et à manger, il me demanda si je voulais quelque chose et disparu entre les arbres. Bastien le suivit pour nous laisser discuter entre filles.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de dévisager Bastien, lui et ses yeux couleur miel. Visiblement sa nouvelle diète avait dû aider à redonner de la vigueur à leur mariage. Ils avaient l'air si amoureux!

- Alors vous deux, comment ça va? Je n'arrive pas croire que vous soyez ici!

- Ça ne te dérange pas dit? Que nous ayons été invités?

- Quelle question Ann! Franchement, je n'arrive pas à le croire! Racontes moi tout!

- Et bien je n'ai toujours pas terminé mes études, mais Bastien et moi passons plus de temps ensemble, je travaille avec lui. J'ai encore bien du temps pour l'université. Tu sais depuis la mort de Victor, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés tous les deux, nous ne sommes plus que deux au monde, alors… Mais toi? Racontes moi!

- Et bien moi, je viens de me marier! J'ai terminé mon baccalauréat, nous vivons à Vancouver maintenant, Dieu sait pour combien de temps. Tu sais ce que c'est!

- Je vois oui!

Nous sommes restées immobiles quelques secondes à nous contempler souriantes. Puis Ann a sortie une enveloppe fripée de son sac à main.

- J'ignore si je devrais te la remettre ou non, j'ai souvent pensé te l'envoyer par la poste mais quelque chose me disait que je devais te la donner en main propres. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Victor m'a remis cette lettre le jour de votre baiser, il a quitté ta chambre et est venu me voir pour me dire combien tu étais importante à ses yeux et à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir été franc avec toi. Je lui ai suggéré d'aller te dire la vérité sur le champ mais il m'a répondu que si je savais à quel point c'était terrible, je saurais, comme lui, que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Il était vraiment secoué. Il est partit et n'est revenu que deux heures plus tard pour me demander de te remettre cette lettre dès que tu aurais quitté Voltera. Il était persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais le revoir. Quand je vous ai vu entrer dans la salle ensemble j'ai cru que tu lui avais pardonné, puis j'ai appris sa mort et tu as été sous la protection de ta famille depuis. Je ne l'ai pas lu, j'ignore ce qu'il te dit. Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille et que je la brûle?

- Donnes-la moi. J'attrapai la lettre d'une main tremblante et déchirai l'enveloppe. Mes yeux s'embuèrent lorsque je reconnu l'écriture de Victor.

_Nessie, dans quelques minutes, je t'avouerai la mission qui m'a été confié. Je t'entends remuer dans ta chambre et j'ai peur d'aller te raconter la vérité. Peur que tu me repousses, peur de voir l'étendu du drame que j'ai causé au fond de tes yeux. Seulement je préfère être celui qui t'avouera tout._

_Tu m'en veux mais j'espère que tu prendras le temps de lire cette lettre. Cette mission immonde je ne regrette pas de l'avoir accepté. Elle m'a permit de te connaître et de partager des moments uniques avec toi. Tu es une fille incroyable. Je ne méritais pas ton amitié. J'en suis conscient. _

_Ton petit ami a énormément de chance de t'avoir, j'espère qu'il le sait. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec lui et saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi, que tu veuilles ou non… _

_Surveille les toits! _

_Je t'embrasse, ton fidèle serviteur et ami Victor_

Je levai les yeux vers Ann, qui lorsqu'elle aperçut mes larmes, me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- C'est étrange, dis-je, s'il avait été ici aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait prononcé les mêmes paroles.

- Il t'aimait vraiment tu sais?

- Je sais, je l'aimais aussi.

C'était la vérité j'avais aimé Victor. Jamais autant que Jacob. Jacob était la moitié de mon être, mais Victor avait été présent pour moi à un moment où j'étais seule et il avait pris soin de moi. Je n'avais pas eu à choisir, comme ma mère, entre mon meilleur ami et mon éternel amour, le destin s'en était chargé à ma place. Aujourd'hui alors que je venais de m'unir à Jacob, je savais que j'avais fait la bonne chose et malgré toute cette assurance, j'aurais aimé voir mon grand fou en veste de cuir venir me prendre dans ses bras pour se moquer de moi et du fait que je venais de me passer la corde au cou. Il me manquait encore.

- Merci de m'avoir remis la lettre Ann, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas encore vu les broderies de Venise que je t'ai apporté.

J'éclatai de rire. Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi.

- Viens je vais te présenté à tout le monde.

Lorsque je rejoignis mon époux auprès des invités attablés tous nous applaudir. Les verres tintèrent pour que nous nous embrassions. J'eus le temps de visiter chaque table pour remercier les invités de leur présence pendant que le repas était servi. Alice n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, je n'avais pas une minute à moi pour manger. Il y avait nos amis de Denali, Elzéard s'était abstenu, Dieu merci! Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Garett étaient présents et il faisait bon de les voir. Benjamin et Tia, nos amis Amazones aussi. On me répétait que j'étais magnifique et bien chanceuse d'avoir un mari si charmant.

Les amis de Jacob m'accueillir eux aussi chaleureusement. Nombreux étaient ceux que je n'avais vu qu'une fois ou deux. Les deux sœurs de Jacob, Rachel et Rebecca avec leurs deux époux. Tous ceux qui ne mutaient pas avaient pris un coup de vieux. Je pensais à Emily et à sa trâlée de marmots mais aussi à Billy qui avait malgré tout fier allure. Il m'embrassa chaleureusement et me fit promettre de visiter aussi souvent que possible, ce que je fis.

La voix de Tante Rose qui chantait _This land is mine,_ une de mes chanson préféré de _Dido, _annonça la première danse et Jacob vint me chercher pour ouvrir le bal. Ses mouvements étaient ceux d'un grand danseur, je fus surprise par son assurance.

- C'est en prison que tu as appris à danser ainsi?

- Disons qu'au lieu de faire du temps supplémentaire ces trois derniers mois, j'ai passé mes soirées au salon de Blondie. Elle m'a forcé.

- Tante Rose t'as donné des cours de danse? Et tu y es allé?

- Et bien, pour notre mariage, tu sais bien, pour toi. Il rougissait, c'était tellement mignon. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait un mot à redire là-dessus.

- Merci, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, avec Rosalie en plus. Merci!

- Heureux que ça te plaise.

Je regardai autour de moi et vus que d'autres couples nous avaient rejoint. Mes parents qui mettaient eux aussi leurs cours de danse à profit pour la première fois, mais aussi Grand-mère et grand-père et Alice et Jasper, Emily et Sam, Rachel et Paul. J'envoyai un baiser volant à ma tante dont la voix d'ange avait réussis à faire danser tout ce beau monde. Elle m'adressa son plus beau sourire. J'appuyai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob et me laissai bercer par la musique. Tout était parfait!

- Je t'aime, dis-je. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

La première chanson s'acheva et fût remplacée par une plus rythmée. La fête était bel et bien commencée. Une main me tapota l'épaule et je me retournai. Un homme dans un drôle de complet, la tête grisonnante me fixait surement aussi incertain devant mon visage que je l'étais devant le sien.

- Grand père Charlie?

- Renesmée? Comme tu es jolie, tu es, tu es…

- Oh grand-père! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais été invité. Je suis si heureuse de te voir!

- Et bien, j'ai reçu un faire part, puis j'ai reçu un appel de ta tante Alice qui me disait de m'attendre au pire. J'ai décidé d'affronter mes angoisses. Tu es ravissante! Et tu t'es mariée à Jacob? C'est un brave petit, mais il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi?

- Oh! Grand-père! Je le serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que possible sans le blesser. Je suis si heureuse! Si heureuse! As-tu vu maman?

- Pas encore, mais Edward n'a pas changé, alors je suppose que je vais la reconnaître. Il avait dit cela en secouant la tête, tout ce surnaturel le troublait c'était évident, mais il avait décidé de venir au mariage de sa petite fille et de ne pas s'en faire avec le reste.

- Viens avec moi grand-père.

Ma mère nous faisait dos mais en nous sentant approché elle se raidit. Elle avait dû reniflée son odeur.

- Maman? Regardes qui est là.

Elle ne se retourna pas, toujours aussi raide.

- Bella?

Cette fois, elle se retourna, elle regarda longuement le visage de Charlie et l'émotion transperça sa voix.

- Papa! Tu es ici? Tu vas bien?

Ils se serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras. Je les laissai seul quelques instants. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu avoir une plus belle surprise? demanda mon père en s'approchant de moi.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ça fait un moment qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

- Dix ans au moins. Tu danses avec ton vieux père?

- Bien sûr!

Mon père, chastement, une main sur ma taille et l'autre tenant ma main, me fit virevolter au rythme d'une valse lente.

- Tu es heureuse?

- Très! Toi?

- Si tu es heureuse, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ma petite fille va me manquer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes ridicule, je serai au coin de la rue! Nous allons nous voir à tous les jours et tu sais bien qu'un coup ma lune de miel terminée, dans cinquante ans, nous vivrons tous sous le même toit.

- Parlant de lune de miel, tu seras prudente, tu me le promets?

Mon père, qui avait conservé un souvenir amer de la fin de SA lune de miel, s'était penché sur la question de la contraception avec grand-père et comme personne ne savait ce que mon corps tolérait ou pas, ou même si j'étais apte à porter un enfant, étant donné mon absence de règles, ça avait été un véritable drame. Ce soir, munie de cinq contraceptifs différents, j'allais vivre ma première nuit d'amour. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant, pas avec mon père qui partageait mes pensées.

Dieu seul savait ce que deux hybrides comme Jacob et moi pouvaient engendrer. Dans mon sang coulait du venin et si l'enfant était vénéneux, il y avait toujours le risque qu'il morde Jacob et le tue. Si la grossesse ne me tuait pas aussi. Pour le moment mon horloge biologique n'avait pas encore sonné, mais un jour je savais qu'un grand débat sur les risques de mettre au monde un semi-vampire- loup serait lancé. Et ce jour là, j'espérais avoir les preuves nécessaires pour convaincre ma famille qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour moi à mettre un enfant au monde. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas craint le pire pour moi?

Il me fallait rassurer Edward cependant, après tout il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

- Je te promets! Je connais les risques. Je ne jouerais pas avec le feu.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre tu me comprends.

- Je comprends, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Et nous allons tous vivre ensemble heureux maintenant. N'est ce pas?

- Oui, tu as raison, ton mari trouves que j'abuse, il veut danser avec toi. Je vous laisse. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Il me fit un baise main avant de tirer sa révérence et que Jacob prenne sa place.

- Bonsoir Madame Black! lança Jacob en m'agrippant par la taille pour me faire virevolter.

Madame Black? C'était, sincèrement, la première fois que je pensais à ce détail. J'aimais beaucoup Cullen comme nom de famille. Renesmée Black, Renesmée Cullen. Bon, j'allais m'y faire.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Black, comment ça se passe?

- Tout le monde s'amuse bien je crois. Alice a été, à nouveau, géniale mais j'ai hâte qu'on puisse s'en aller. Il avait son petit air coquin et m'embrassa gentiment dans le cou.

- Humm, moi aussi. C'était une très belle journée! On refait ça une fois par siècle?

- Je peux t'épouser chaque jour si tu me le demande, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. Avait répondu nonchalamment Jacob.

- C'est tentant, je vais considérer ton offre. Je m'appuyai sur son torse et je savourais le frôlement discret de ses doigts sur mes épaules et mes bras. J'avais vraiment très hâte de me retrouver seule avec mon mari. Depuis quelques temps nos caresses s'étaient faites plus pressantes et plus sensuelles mais nous n'avions franchi aucune limite. Ma nuit de noce me rendait nerveuse mais j'avais confiance en Jacob, il n'allait pas me brusquer. J'espérais que ce serait magique, comme toutes les filles se l'imaginent.

Vu la libération conditionnelle de Jacob, nous ne pouvions faire de voyage extravagant à l'autre bout du monde. Nous avions pensé à la villa blanche, puis mes parents nous avaient offerts leur cottage, que j'avais gentiment refusé. Jacob et moi partions en camping. Dans les bois non-loin de la villa, se trouvait un petit campement tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant où nous passerions la nuit. Sur un matelas soufflé, dans des sacs de couchage. C'était pour nous deux le comble du romantisme. Nous aurions bien d'autres occasions d'aller aux Seychelles ou au Belize dans toute l'éternité.

Nous restâmes sur la piste de danse jusqu'à ce que les invités commencent à partir et qu'il fut temps d'aller les embrasser. C'était évidement la famille et les amis de Jacob qui quittait en premier. Puis Charlie et Sue que j'embrassai chaleureusement. Lui aussi me fit promettre de venir le visiter plus souvent et d'emmener ma jeune mère avec moi. Tranquillement le terrain se vida et il ne restait que ma famille affairé à ranger de part et d'autre. Grand-mère, Rosalie, Alice et maman rangeait la nourriture, Emmett et Jasper empilaient des chaises en structures dangereusement équilibrées. Grand-père et papa discutaient tranquillement plus loin.

- Bon tout le monde! Il est temps pour Jacob et moi de partir, alors bonne nuit! Dis-je en les saluant de la main.

- Pas si vite jeune fille! Où tu crois aller comme cela? Lança oncle Emmett en m'attrapant et me posant sur ses épaules.

- J'ai sommeil, on va aller se coucher c'est tout! Laisses moi descendre!

- Vous allez vous coucher? Tu peux prendre ta chambre au cottage et Jacob peut dormir ici alors, dit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil.

- Très drôle Emmett! dit Jacob en me prenant par la taille et en me faisant descendre.

- Vous partez déjà ma chérie? Bella sortait sur la véranda suivie du reste de la famille.

- Ouais m'man, on va y aller, dis-je en pointant la forêt avec mon pouce.

- Vous allez venir pour le petit déjeuner? demanda grand-mère.

- Disons plutôt qu'on viendra pour le dîner, ne nous attendez pas avant. répondit Jacob à ma place.

Vite ma mère vint me serrer dans ses bras et embrassa Jacob avant de s'éloigner, puis, tout le monde fit de même.

Je lançai un dernier regard vers ma famille alors que Jacob et moi nous enfoncions dans la forêt passé la rivière. Ils étaient là tous les huit près de la maison à discuter, Démon lui, était endormi dans un hamac. Mon père tenait ma mère contre lui et je savais qu'ils prétendaient tous les deux ne pas me regarder partir alors qu'ils écoutaient mes moindres soupirs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur envoyer une dernière fois la main pour leur dire que j'allais bien. Ils répondirent aussitôt tous les huit. J'avais vraiment une famille de rêve!

Jacob me souleva de terre et m'emmena vers notre campement à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivé à destination je m'émerveillai devant la tente de Shahrazade. Des lampes à l'huile étaient pendues aux branches des arbres et illuminaient notre petit nid.

- Wow! C'est merveilleux! Qui a fait tout cela?

- Devine?

- Alice!

- Évidement, répondit-il en me déposant.

Je me retournai vers lui et approchai mon visage du sien. Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lui rendu son baiser avidement. J'agrippai sa main et l'attirai vers moi à l'intérieur de la tente. Une centaine de coussins allaient assurer notre confort. Dans un élan presque désespéré j'arrachai la chemise de Jacob pour caresser son corps parfait du bout des doigts. Il semblait beaucoup plus en contrôle que moi et m'embrassait doucement la nuque et les épaules. Je croisai son regard et il souffla :

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime, répondis-je alors que Jacob me soulevait pour m'étendre sur les coussins.

Finalement, le début de l'éternité s'annonçait plutôt bien. Je dois être la fille de douze ans la plus choyée du monde.

Fin

**Et voilà! Merci de m'avoir suivi dans ce voyage j'ai adorée mon expérience de rédaction d'une fanfiction grâce à vos commentaires si gentils. Maintenant c'est vos histoires que je vais aller lire parce qu'elles sont toutes géniales! **

**J'ai essayé de respecter le style bien prude et chaste de Mme Meyer, désolée pour celles qui attendaient une lune de miel chaude et sensuelle, autant j'adore lire de la**_** soft porn**_** autant je suis bien trop timide pour en écrire! Imaginez ce que vous voulez! **

**Un merci tout spéciale à ma copine Sandra C. qui lisait déjà mes histoires à l'école secondaire et qui est revenue dans ma vie dix ans plus tard (merci à Facebook) pour m'aider avec cette histoire. Chaque chapitre a été vérifié par ses bons soins et ses précieux conseils ont su me guider tout au long. Elle a été d'une écoute et d'une générosité infinie! Je lui souhaite également bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur, car au moment où j'écris ces lignes elle donne naissance à sa petite Mélodie!**_** Je pourrais dire qu'on accouche toutes les deux ce soir, mais elle doit souffrir beaucoup plus que moi et n'y trouverait rien de comparable**_**! Je t'aime ma chérie! MERCI MILLE FOIS!**

**Merci à toutes/tous celles/ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette histoire et à celles /ceux qui le feront dans le futur! Vos commentaires sont la récompense ultime des apprentis auteurs sur ce site. Elles font toujours plaisir à lire et mettent du soleil dans mes journées! **

**J'ignore si j'écrirai d'autres fictions … la fan de Buffy et de True Blood en moi a bien d'autres idées mais seul l'avenir le dira! (Oui cette fixation avec les vampires ne date pas d'hier…)**

**Encore merci, à vous tous! Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles! Je vous embrasse!**

**Sandra xxx**


End file.
